Mirrored
by Moyasu-uisuka
Summary: It was a normal day. Sasori and Deidara had returned from a mission and it wasn't an easy one. Deidara decided to call it a night and head to bed. Until he found a strange mirror. Now that the blonde is gone, the others must find a way to get him back. SasoDei, KakuHida, PeinKonan, KisaIta, ZetTobi.
1. Mysterious Mirror? The bomber's gone!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. I don't swear I'm just trying to act like Hidan to make it seem like a fanfiction. :3

Chapter 1

Deidara walked down the halls of the base. He had just finished a mission with Sasori and boy was it a pain in the butt to finish it. As he lay down on his bed, he realized something strange. The blond looked around the room to make sure it wasn't a Sound ninja or anything else that might be suspicious or offensive to him.

Everything seemed normal. Window, drawers, bed, mirror, desk…wait a minute. Deidara and Sasori never had a mirror in their room…

The blond cautiously approached it. How the heck did a mirror get into their room? After a while he thought it might be one of Hidan and Kisame's pranks. Then again, the rest of the Akatsuki didn't have this mirror that Deidara recognized.

After that everything happened just in fifteen seconds…

The blond member felt someone push him in the back, he fell head first into mirror, his feet failing to stop himself from going any further. Soon after, the blond was gone. The stranger was nowhere to be seen as well.

Sasori groggily walked down the halls, he passed Kisame and Hidan on the way to his room. Before he opened the door, Hidan approached the redhead.

"Hey dumbass, do you know where goldilocks is?" The foul-mouthed jashinist asked. Goldilocks was one of Hidan's 'affectionate' nicknames. Not affectionate as in gay love but as in a brotherly relationship. Weird relationship…

"Um…no. I thought he'd be in our room by now. Maybe he's in the kitchen?" Sasori replied.

Hidan just shook his head. "Nope. Already f**king checked there. Including all of the rooms and outside."

Sasori just stared at him blankly. "You…searched everywhere in the Akatsuki base…**just** to look for Deidara for…?"

Kisame stepped in. "We were about to prank him." The shark man grinned happily, showing off his sharp teeth.

"Well still, I have no idea where he might be. I'm not a stalker, like you guys" Sasori smirked. With that he left the two, Hidan's mouth agape and Kisame staring wide-eyed at him.

Sorry this was my first story and also the introduction XD things'll get interesting in the next chapters :3


	2. Fruitless search

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. I don't swear I'm just trying to act like Hidan to make it seem like a fanfiction. :3

Thank you to Kymest for reviewing when the story just started ^^ I really appreciate it since this is my first time on ffnet :3

Hopefully the first chapter was okay :/

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It had been more than an hour since the blond had left. A redhead, a jashinist and a shark man were still looking for the said member. Seriously, the two weren't lying when they said that they checked EVERYWHERE and didn't find him. Once they had checked the forest, they decided to take a break and sit on a log.

Everything was peaceful, the birds were chirping, the sun was beating down on them with warmth, the wind whispered to them, the leaves of the trees rustled against the breeze.

What was I saying? Everything was NOT peaceful. Who couldn't hear the strange voices in the wind? Who could hear the birds chirping when they weren't even there? Something definitely was wrong. Like as if all happiness was drained out when a certain someone appeared just randomly…

"There you are Kisame, I need you to—" Itachi spoke.

Kisame had fallen off the log while Hidan was reaching for his scythe before he realized it was just another Akatsuki member. Itachi sweatdropped at Kisame.

Sasori stared emotionlessly at Itachi. "Another mission?"

"Yes. Leader-san told us to return from Konoha with a special scroll." Itachi explained. His eyes slowly analyzed the area until he noticed something. "Where is Deidara? Isn't he usually with you Sasori?"

"That's why we're f**king looking for him dumbass. Just go take your shit and leave." Hidan clenched his fist and pointed to Kisame with his thumb.

"My apologies, Hidan" Itachi rolled his eyes and replied with no sincerity. Hidan just scowled and pushed Kisame to Itachi.

"But wait a minute! We still haven't found Deidara yet." Kisame protested.

"Couldn't your prank wait until morning?" Itachi spoke while rolling his eyes again.

"Morning?" Sasori, Hidan and Kisame asked synchronized.

Itachi looked at them for a moment and then replied, "Yes, it is nighttime after all." He stared into the sky. So did the rest of them. Wow, it was nighttime and they hadn't even realized it. They were so caught up in trying to find the unusually lost bomber. Sasori had forgotten that the bomber and he had returned the base at ten forty-two pm(10:42pm).

"But why do we have a mission in the **night**?" Kisame complained, back arched and tears streaming down his face.

"The only reason why is _not_ because Konoha has professional ninja guards protecting the rare scroll only in the day that could help the Akatsuki in the future." Itachi answered sarcastically.

Hidan stood up with Sasori. "Well I'm going to bed. See ya f**kers!" With that, the albino darted back to the base.

Itachi nodded at Kisame and soon both of them disappeared from sight after running deeper into the forest. Sasori also decided to head back to the base. Though, he couldn't help wondering about where the blond was. Before stepping into the entrance a thought slipped into his mind. He facepalmed himself when realizing that he had spent his break looking for the bomber when he could just inform Pein about it in the first place. Seriously, who wouldn't inform him **first**? It would make sense right?

The redhead stopped by Pein's office and heard Kakuzu and Pein's voice behind the door. Before entering and acting polite like he always did around Pein, he knocked. A pause before the phrase 'Come in' came.

Sasori poked his head from the doorway and saw Konan, Pein and Kakuzu near the desk. Kakuzu and Pein were seated while Konan was standing beside Pein as usual.

"Leader-san, do you have any idea where Deidara is? Last time I saw him he was gone and he still hasn't returned yet. I searched for him with Hidan and Kisame while you were busy having a discussion." Sasori explained himself. Pein just nodded.

"He could've run away since he never really wanted to join the Akatsuki." Konan pointed out. It was true. But—

"Deidara's not stupid, Konan. Do you remember the many times he tried to escape and failed because he couldn't get past us through a battle, **all **at once?" Pein reminded her. She nodded in agreement after the past events.

"Probably he was kidnapped?" Kakuzu suggested. "Sometimes that blond gets so lost in his own world with his clay sculptures that he can't see his surroundings or hear anyone unless you throw a boulder at him."

Everyone stared at the Akatsuki treasurer. "How do you know all of this?" asked Sasori.

Kakuzu shrugged. "Hidan was trying to get his attention and lost his temper and threw a giant rock at him." He then sighed. "Which caused him to have a cracked neck, broken arm and a broken leg."

Konan winced. "Ouch, why do you have to make it sound so dark?"

"This is a criminal organization, Konan. I'm sure you should've gotten used to dark comments and events." Sasori answered her, gaining a glare from the blue-haired woman for lack of politeness to other people than Pein.

"It doesn't matter. If Deidara is being targeted on and has been kidnapped, then it'll also be the Akatsuki's problem as well. We may also be targeted one day if we're not careful enough. Everyone will report to the living room for a meeting tomorrow morning." Pein ordered. "Make sure everyone knows that, Konan, Kakuzu, Sasori."

The trio nodded. After leaving the office, the three different members split up to search for other members. Kakuzu, of course, looked for his partner. Sasori decided to wait for Kisame and Itachi since they were occasionally the only sane members in the Akatsuki. Finally Konan settled for Tobi and Zetsu since she found them to be 'cute' (she considered Zetsu's white side cute seeing as he'd usually go pick flowers with Tobi and act like an older brother that protects the younger one to the masked man).

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Deidara woke up only to find himself in a pitch black room. He couldn't see anything so he used his hands to find his way through the mysterious place. His mouths on his hands touched to find a stone brick wall come in contact with him. The blond struggled to at least find a candle, surely people who live in a dark place would have candles right?

With no luck, he found none. Suddenly, an idea popped into his mind and he started to brush away his bang that covered his left eye. Maybe it was a genjutsu since he could sense a lot of energy(chakra) pulsing from different places. Fortunately, he was able to see some objects and footprints, but wasn't able to see the walls, floor and the ceiling. He guessed the objects must've been invinsible due to the genjutsu. What he couldn't understand was why he was able to see footprints and couldn't see the floor, walls and the ceiling. He shrugged the thought off and continued walking.

Well at least he could find his way through some booby traps by following the furniture and footprints. For an example; if there were no footprints or furniture, he guessed it must be a fixed room to trick people. Although, wherever he was, it was one heck of an underground room. It might take a long time to get out if he were to find out where he was and how to get back to the base.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

The next morning, everyone was tired, hungry and cranky. Well almost everyone, Tobi was still his same self. For an example, Kisame would usually be whistling in the morning, but now that he had to wake up 5 in the morning with no breakfast and had a happy-go-lucky member spill coffee over his Akatsuki cloak and was nearly set on fire thanks to some oil bottles from yesterday dinner and Tobi using Hidan's matches to light some candles, he was now beating Tobi to a pulp. And soon a bloody one if he wouldn't stop soon…Luckily, since his partner was Itachi, he stopped his partner from continuing. He and Kisame didn't have much sleep seeing as getting the scroll, defeating lots of Konoha ninjas and coming back to the base left them with little rest.

Pein cleared his throat and began the meeting. "As almost all of you may know, Deidara is missing—"

Tobi shot up from his seat. "DEIDARA-SENPAI IS MISSING?" The masked man jumped onto the table, running around the table with his sleeves flailing about. "WE NEED TO LOOK FOR HIM NOW!"

Before anyone decided to also beat the annoying member to a pulp just like Kisame had, Tobi was rocking the table so much that it broke and fell, leaving Tobi in a house of wooden planks.

Kakuzu was now the one to shoot up from his seat. "TOBI YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT! THAT COSTS ME FIVE DOLLARS!"

Hidan scoffed. "You got a f**king wooden table, for shitty five dollars? How did you even manage to find one like that? Why couldn't you just steal it, we are S-rank criminals."

"And have people trying to track us down and steal our money? NO WAY DUMBASS!" Kakuzu retorted.

The orange-haired leader used his rinnegan to move the table debris from Tobi and continued, ignoring the two's argument. "We don't know where he is though, and we need to find out quickly. If we are being targeted on just like Kakuzu suggested, then we should increase our defenses and expect the unexpected from anyone. After all, looks could be deceiving." He watched Konan tie up Tobi to a seat to stop him from creating another outburst like earlier on. "I want to know, if anyone here, knows where Deidara was last at. If they have any suspicions or any idea about where he possibly is, say it now. The meeting has begun."

To be continued

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

I'll try to make the stories longer :3 I mean seriously…the intro was short and I write longer ones than this chapter…I'm trying to exceed my limits which is 6,000 words. Did anyone notice how Kakuzu's and Hidan's personalities swapped? XD Kakuzu is shouting quite alot just like Hidan would and Hidan is using his brains for once ;3 (not saying that he's dumb ._. he just hardly thinks before he acts sometimes ^^)

I shall continue it today and tomorrow :3


	3. Mirror found! Unexpected visitors

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. I don't swear I'm just trying to act like Hidan to make it seem like a fanfiction. :3

Chapter 3

Tobi rocked his chair back and forth; trying to get out of his chair. "Tobi saw Deidara-senpai walk into his room before going outside to pick flowers!"

Pein's eye twitched. "We know. We all know he goes to his room after a mission. If we didn't check his and Sasori's room then we wouldn't have started this meeting."

Itachi began to speak. "Maybe some Otogakure ninjas had taken him to experiment on him. He does have an odd kinjutsu."

A certain redhead nodded. "Orochimaru does seem to follow kids and teens quite a lot. Sometimes young adults as well…" He shuddered at the thought. (Seriously, he's like some kind of a pedo o.o)

"Can't we just f**king find Goldilocks if she's kidnapped or something? It would make sense just to go to Iwagakure first seeing as they really don't like the a**hole very much." Hidan said, purposely calling Deidara a girl.

Kakuzu's eyes widened. "Deidara's a she?" He was laughing his butt off. "The little sh*t is a she!"

Konan ignored Kakuzu's unusual behavior. _**Remind Pein to never have meetings at 5 in the morning…**_ "True. The Hidden Stone has hated Deidara ever since he departed from them …but think about it. Isn't it always in a mystery genre book that there's a person that seems less likely but IS the one that killed someone on the train? So why not the same for this situation?"

The shark man, half sleeping, half awake, was next to speak. "You lost me…" Seriously…he was half sleeping so he didn't hear much.

"I see what you mean. So if we suggested that Oto and Iwa did it, then are you saying that it could either be from the other Five Great Shinobi Countries as well?" Pein asked.

Honest as she was, she looked at him with a 'Kind of' emotion on her face. "Sort of like that. It could be rogue ninjas or even the other countries might've something to do with this."

Pein placed his fingers on his chin. "It might be…Zetsu do a full perimeter check on the Land of Frost for me. Hidan, Kakuzu, I want both of you to look around the Land of Rivers and take note of things that look suspicious."

Itachi gave him a questioning glance. "Why those two countries?"

"They're the only two countries that we haven't heard recent news from. The two whole villages have been quiet for 3 days now and it's starting to bug me…" Pein's gaze was now on his members. "Akatsuki, you're all dismissed."

One by one, the members split up to different places, Hidan and Kakuzu were ready to investigate the Land of Rivers. Hidan couldn't help thinking; _Sheesh, Pein needs to calm down I mean he keeps an eye on EVERY f**king village __**just **__in case they'd do something like this. I suppose it's a good thing but still it's just way damn freaky._

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Kisame and Itachi were lounging on the sofas, both of them bored to death. The shark man didn't have his prank buddy with him so they couldn't prank anyone. The weasel man also didn't have anything else better to do.

Sasori was in the kitchen, making breakfast. They were having pancakes with maple syrup, some omelets and toast with butter. Well there **were** pancakes, omelets and toast…

A masked figure flung itself onto the table when the meal was dished out, he squashed the pancakes, destroyed the omelets and the toasts landed into its mouth.

"TOBI HAS FOUND OUT WHERE DEIDARA-SENPAI WENT!" Tobi screamed. Tobi started choking furiously once he swallowed the toast reflexively and rolled off the table.

"Tobi, for the last time; STOP FLYING ONTO TABLES!" Sasori shouted irritably. That man needed to stop jumping onto furniture that isn't made for standing or sitting on, they already lost 4 tables and Kakuzu had a heart attack buying another cheap table.

Itachi nodded, agreeing with the redhead. "Proceed. Tell us where you think Deidara went." Even though, the raven knew Tobi would shout out something stupid instead of something serious.

Tobi bobbed his head repeatedly in a fast motion. "TOBI FOUND DEIDARA-SENPAI'S PILLOW! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! TOBI FOUND A LOCK OF SENPAI'S HAIR—!"

Expectantly, Itachi watched Kisame roll his eyes and Sasori sigh.

"AND TOBI FOUND A MIRROR IN SASORI-SAN AND DEIDARA SENPAI'S ROOM!" Tobi squealed. "IT WAS SO PRETTY! TOBI DECIDED TO CALL IT 'PRETTY' AND SAW A DEIDARA-SENPAI PICTURE IN IT!"

Partly dazed and partly confused as to Tobi's inability to speak properly, Sasori's eyes widened. "Did you say mirror?"

Tobi nodded very excitedly. "Tobi was being a good boy and so Tobi decided to clean the mirror!"

The redhead stood up. "Show me this mirror."

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Hidan, still haven't had any breakfast yet, was complaining about how 'Pein is such a g**damn b*tch' and how 'he treats his members so f**king badly'.

A tan skinned man, Kakuzu, was climbing trees and picking flowers and making them into leis and was also swinging on trees by using the branches as monkey bars. He was beginning to act like Tobi too.

Such weird things happen when two men don't get their breakfast and was ordered to search for anything weird in a village… However these weird personalities didn't last long when they found some fruits in the trees. Thus began their endless bickering about Jashin and money.

Luckily, it didn't take them that long to search the village. They already needed to go back to the base and it hadn't even been ten minutes yet. The silver haired man and the miser approached the village only to find a clue to Deidara's absence…

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Zetsu had finished his perimeter check and was now helping Tobi make leis…seriously, why do Tobi and him, keep making flower necklaces? They didn't even know what Hawaii was…

When they finished crafting an orange lei, they decided to give the leis to each member. Zetsu's black side was obviously irritated. Sasori, Itachi and Kisame had equal faces to each other; annoyance. They were all waiting for Tobi to show them the mirror but the cute little idiot forgot where he had been and they've been reminding him about Sasori's room. Unfortunately, the masked man was dragging them around the base looking for the room key. How did he even find Sasori's room key in the first place? And **why** lock the room?

"**Can't we do this some other time?**" Black Zetsu growled. His white side smiled. "Of course not! The flowers will rot if we leave them out for too long."

Sighing, his black side decided to attempt to eat Tobi to get rid of 'Lei Time' later and get back to having breakfast. Zetsu never saw one ninja or even a citizen pass by when he checked the village. The only reason why he didn't check is because Pein had told him that the Land of Frost lately had Otogakure and Konoha ninjas staying there. If one of the ninjas even saw them they would instantly try to kill them. Recently, Sasori and Deidara had a mission in Konoha until a clumsy blond had accidentally revealed his identity to others and nearly died in a chase…I'm not lying, the ninjas must've been S-ranked as well and there were quite a lot of them. They even passed by some Sound ninjas who also wanted to kill them.

So the Oto and Konoha ninjas were a bit on edge lately. The plant man sighed again at how corrupt the world was. And how weird.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Hidan's jaw dropped at the sight of the bloody village. Who in the world killed **all** of the citizens in the Land of River? It didn't make any sense. Maybe it wasn't a person. Maybe it was a group of ninjas that did this.

As explained before, the whole village was like a ghost town. Everyone was either lying on the floor with puddles of blood or slumped against the walls with red liquid scraped down on the walls.

It was a horrifying sight to those who weren't used to seeing dead people. Whoever or whatever did this is stronger than some of Oto ninjas themselves.

The two exchanged glances, there'd certainly be ANOTHER meeting after they tell Pein about this.

Suddenly, a pale hand grabbed Hidan's shoulder.

"What the—!" Hidan exclaimed. However, the pale hand covered his mouth and pulled Kakuzu over and disappeared in black smoke…

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Deidara had already passed that hallway already. He couldn't tell if he was even getting close to the exit. It seemed as though he was walking around in circles for more than three hours now.

Fortunately, he saw light coming from a corner so he turned left and ran into it.

The blond pushed open the heavy wooden door. Oddly enough the door was big just like some medieval doors…oh well, Deidara let that thought slip away.

"Finally!" He exclaimed. The nineteen year old blond wasn't ever so happy in all of his life to see the bright light coming from the sun and the fresh outdoors. In his childhood he'd usually stay inside and focus on his sculptures. This was before he had stolen the forbidden jutsu and was still a rookie at using clay.

A loud grunt came from behind the castle that he had been in. Blue eyes were wide with confusion at the noise and the fact that there was a castle. Since when did ninjas build castles for a home or a hideout?

Deidara turned his head slowly and saw slanted amber eyes staring into his soul. The fierce look never left the amber eyes and the expression of slight surprise was plastered on the blonde's face.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

To be continued…

Nope it's not ending soon ^^ just because they found the mirror and Hidan and Kakuzu were taken away doesn't mean that it's the end or that they'll STAY as the captives. The only captive person should be Deidara :3 although you will get to see some of his Point of View(POV).

Also I think I'll read this over tomorrow since I gotta go now ._. I SHALL CONTINUE TOMORROW! XD

Update: I changed the eyes to amber ^^ can u guess who it might be? :3


	4. To another Time Realm!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. I don't swear I'm just trying to act like Hidan to make it seem like a fanfiction. :3

Thank you to all of those who reviewed ^^

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Hidan screamed even though he was gagged. So had been Kakuzu. Secretly, the tan man was trying to use his threads to get them untied and the others were slithering on the floor to reach for their kidnapper (they aren't called S-rank criminals for nothing you know). Another pale hand ungagged them and they started shouting and thrashing about.

"Shh! Please, just listen!" the kidnapper spoke. It was a guy; he had orange spiky hair and purple ripple like eyes. He had revealed his identity once he came out of the shade of the trees. The person had tied them up in the middle of the forest to make sure that no one will find them.

Kakuzu's eyes widened. "P-Pein?" He stuttered, forgetting to honor him by calling him 'Leader-san'.

The orange-haired man sighed. The two took a good look at him. He was still wearing an Akatsuki uniform (cloak, sandals and stirrups) but he now had a blue headband and had a few scars on his body, the noticeable ones were the one on his left cheek and on his hand. "Look, I need you guys to come back with me. You see—"

"How did you f**king get those scars?" Hidan asked surprised.

"Listen to me, they might come soon and—" Pein tried to explain.

"Where did you get that headband? Did you make it? If you didn't, I hope it doesn't cost a lot of money." Interrupted a miser.

"If you'd just be quiet and hear me out—" The leader began to speak.

"Kakuzu can you go one shitty day without speaking about f**king money?" Hidan proclaimed.

"Of course not! That's just like going through five weeks without food or water!" Kakuzu shouted. "You'd be dead when the first week is finished anyway."

Finally having taken enough about being interrupted, Pein took out his sword and threatened to cut off Hidan's head. "Would you like your head to be unattached again?"

The albino's eyes widened. Sure he was immortal, but the way how Pein's gaze and the way how he did it made him scared in the inside. "Uh, no…please."

At the time Hidan used his manners, the tan man's eyes widened as well. Never had he heard Hidan say 'please' in a sentence **without** profanities. Had Pein, or a person that looks **like** Pein, struck Hidan in an effective way? While he was pondering, Pein had untied both of them but not by their legs; only by the torso and arms.

"Now, just come with me. Both of you. I need you all to help me with something." Pein ordered.

Suddenly, Hidan snapped out of it and finally gained back his over-confident yet strong side of him. "Why should we come with you a**hole? How do we know that you're Pein? You didn't have scars on your body when we found you a few minutes ago!"

"Indeed, you have seen me a few minutes ago but I'll explain it on the way back to the base." Pein said.

"You must want to find out our secrets! Or…" Hidan suggested, shouting in Kakuzu's ear.

Kakuzu raised a brow. "Or…?"

Gasping, Hidan grabbed Kakuzu's arm; ready to run away. "He must be a fangirl in disguise! No way are we allowing you to come with us back to the base to glomp us!"

Facepalming, Pein grabbed his hand and ran swiftly to the base. "You're probably wondering why I'm in such a rush."

"How the hell did you know?" Hidan asked.

If Pein heard Hidan ask about his knowledge on how he knew, he didn't show it. He just carried on. "I'm here from the future—"

"Ooh! I wanna know if I get any hot chicks walking around with me!" Hidan exclaimed.

At least someone cared to listen what else the orange-haired man had to say because a brown fist punched the back of a silver-haired member in the head.

"Um, anyway, no the future is really terrible. We're at war with the Leaf village and it's not helping us that the other countries are volunteering to help them. You see, the Akatsuki had gotten stronger over the years and the countries want that to stop. Another reason why we're at war is because of the tailed beasts. We've collected all of them but haven't awakened the ten tails yet. Unfortunately, they've found a way to destroy the sealing statue and we're trying to protect it." Pein explained. "If all the bijuu are let out then there'll be massive chaos."

"So? What do you f**king want us to do about it?" Pein rolled his eyes at the foul-mouthed man.

Purple eyes gleamed under the shade of the trees. "Deidara's in that time realm."

Magenta eyes widened in surprise. "How the f**k did he get there?"

Pein turned his head back to where he was going. "Unfortunately, he had found the mirror to our time. We don't know how it got there or how he found out how to get into the mirror, but he's in danger if he ever gets near the Hokage."

"What Tsunade's been having drugs in the future?" Kakuzu asked.

"No, just been drinking a lot lately."

"Hey Leader-san."

"Yes Hidan?"

"How do you f**king know so much about an old geezer that's in the Leaf Village?"

"…"

"…"

"Honestly, I don't even know the answer to that question…" Pein replied.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Once the trio had stopped in the front entrance of the base, Pein was untying them again; they had been causing trouble on the way back. They walked into the hideout, the orange-haired man followed close behind. The Akatsuki Leader led the way to the blonde's room, passing by some shocked members who were following Tobi with leis around their necks.

"Um Leader-san?" Itachi asked.

"Hmm?" The orange man hummed while Konan entered the scene as well.

"Where did you get those scars and headband?" Konan inquired, thinking what Itachi was thinking.

"I'll explain later."

Unable to open the door, Pein looked for the key in Tobi's cloak pockets and took the shiny object. The three Akatsuki members, Sasori, Itachi and Kisame, had their mouth gaped open and were getting ready to beat up the forgetful member.

Once the door was open, the orange-haired man approached the mirror. Sasori wondered how he never noticed that before when he slept before the first meeting…

"Step inside the mirror." Pein commanded.

"That's not even possible." Itachi replied.

Before anyone even tried thinking about what Pein meant, the orange-haired leader pushed Kisame in first. Just like Deidara, it was unexpected and he was struggling to stop himself from falling. Soon the whole body was gone thanks to the mirror that transported him into the future.

After some time, Pein did the same to Hidan, then Sasori, next came Kakuzu, after went Itachi then Konan. Zetsu and Tobi were last and Pein was getting ready to push them into the mirror.

"Oh no, it's okay. **We could do it ourselves**." Zetsu assured while sweatdropping.

After making sure that present Pein wasn't anywhere near Sasori's room, he joined in; jumping into the mirror.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

With a thud, he landed on his feet…the others…did not.

Each member were piled onto each other in this order; Kisame at the bottom, Hidan laying on top of him, Sasori sitting on the jashinist, Kakuzu seated next to the redhead, Itachi was sprawled onto Kakuzu's lap and Konan was sitting on top of Itachi.

Zetsu and Tobi were standing nearby the pile of members, staring at them until one of them shouted something really unnecessary.

"DOGPILE!" Tobi squealed. He pounced at Sasori; pushing him off, therefore making him take his seat next to Kakuzu.

Sasori scowled. "Tobi you're so dead." He threatened slowly in a deep voice, his eyes glinting as the fire of death raged in his eyes. The redhead looked at Tobi with a murderous look on his face. This caused the masked member to cling onto Kakuzu for safety.

"HELP ME KAKUZU-SAN!" Tobi literally cried onto the masked man's cloak.

Kakuzu quickly reacted. "Tobi get off of me! You're going to make my cloak wet!"

Hidan scoffed. "You mean he could stain your cloak with tears."

"How the hell do you get stains from tears? They're salty water!" Kakuzu retorted.

"First of all; you're talking about the sea, second; GET THE F**K OFF OF ME B*TCHES!"

With that, Hidan pushed everyone off of him and Kisame. The albino reached for his scythe to threaten Tobi from creating another dogpile _just_for fun. Hidan quickly looked at Kisame to find that the shark man was struggling to get up because the weight of five members crushed him.

Sasori approached Pein; wanting answers. "So where do we head off to next? And care to explain to us why we're here?"

The Leader glanced at the short redhead. He turned around and started walking; expecting the members to follow. And follow they did. "So I shall. Answers will be revealed soon."

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

To be continued.

See? They weren't captives for that long XD wow so short ;-; I think I should edit this later on this weekend ^^


	5. Separated

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. I don't swear I'm just trying to act like Hidan to make it seem like a fanfiction. :3 Sorry that I didn't upload this chapter yesterday, I had to go to the cinemas XD did anyone know how saturday was Deidara's birthday? owo my bday is on the same day as Hidan's XD which is weird ._. so yh :3

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Chapter 5

"So, why has Tsunade gone mad?" Itachi asked after they were told the same story by future Pein.

"No, she's just a drunk old woman." Pein replied, he seemed confused as to why they kept on asking the same question over and over again.

Kisame stared at the futuristic Pein. He would've imagined the future to have invented more complex things instead of having war. "Pein…"

"Hmm?" He hummed, partly listening to them and partly looking for someone – or something.

"If you exist in the future…Then where are our future selves—?"

Pein cut him off. "We're here…"

All of the members turned to look at the scene right in front of them. It was a blood-stained battlefield. It used to be meadows but now it had lost all of its grass; leaving a field full of mud. Sticks were stuck upright in the ground and had headbands tied around the branch. Each of these was like graves and had the ninja's names on plates in the ground. Pein approached one which had a familiar headband…one that had a Konoha symbol that was crossed out. The name started with an I.

Sasori's eyes widened. "No…"

Hidan gasped. "It f**king can't be!"

"Does this mean I'm dead−?" Itachi asked.

Suddenly a black-haired man with a black cloak appeared out of nowhere. "Welcome back, Leader-san. Good to see you've retrieved our past selves."

"Wait a f**king minute you a**hole! Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Hidan shouted. He pointed to the grave with the Konoha symbol.

Itachi looked at them with amusement in his eyes. However, not in the face. "Of course not! That's Iruka's grave."

Kisame stared at him dazedly. "What?"

The weasel approached the grave. He rubbed off some dust off of the nameplate, it spelt out Iruka Umino. "See?"

Kakuzu glanced at the raven. "How did he die?"

"Well…let's just say he died in a maniacal way…" Itachi answered. He turned his attention to the scarred man. "Leader-san have you told them yet?"

The orange-haired Akatsuki leader looked up. "Told them what?"

At this, future Itachi looked worried at first. "You mean you didn't tell them about−"

Suddenly, a shout was heard nearby and an explosion followed after a few seconds, it had blown away the group to different terrains. Everyone was scattered all over the place, Hidan was with Zetsu and Tobi by a river that led to a forest. Kakuzu, Kisame and Sasori were in that forest and Future Pein, Itachi and his future self were nearby Konoha. It would be a _joy_ to find each other again…and I was being sarcastic.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

A silver-haired man sat up and rubbed his sore back. It felt like he had been unconscious on rocks…oh scratch that…he _was _sleeping on rocks. He looked down to find himself in the shallow part of the river where rocks were bay. He looked around to find out how he became unconscious and figured he must've been blown real hard into the rock wall the made up a waterfall. Hidan groaned in pain and irritation. Stupid explosion.

Zetsu was already awake and seemed like he was waiting for someone. The plant man turned to look at Hidan and smirked. "Glad to see you're awake, **a**hole**."

The silver-haired man glared at Zetsu. "Tch."

After what seemed like hours, but were actually seconds, Hidan broke the second silence. "Who're looking for?"

"Tobi."

"You sound like his mother."

"**So what?** I don't really care, Hidan."

"Where'd the little shit go off to anyway?"

"That doesn't concern you."

"Well I **am** an Akatsuki member. So is he. So I should be informed about him."

"He went to pick **some stupid flowers**."

"Why?"

"**Since when do you go on about** Tobi's personal life?"

"Since when did you start stalking him?"

"Look, if you want to find out about him then why not look for him. **It wouldn't kill** you to stop asking so many questions."

Hidan was about to protest and ask some more questions but was slammed against the floor by a blurry orange and black figure. Magenta eyes trailed up to find Tobi with a yellow lei around his neck. The poor jashinist was being hugged to death by the overly happy Akatsuki member.

"HIDAN-SAN!"

"TOBI GET THE F**K OFF!" Hidan snapped. He pushed Tobi off of him and threatened to attack him with his scythe.

Sitting up, Tobi was smiling underneath his mask. "Tobi found some flowers and made enough for Zetsu-san and Hidan-san!"

Rolling his eyes, the albino took the lei from Tobi and started ripping it apart. He threw away the pink flowers into the river behind him.

"Do you have to rip them apart every time Tobi gives you one?" Zetsu asked.

Hidan pointed a finger to him and smiled. "Good question; Yes dumbass!"

Sighing, Zetsu stood up and walked away from the two members. "Let's just find the others…"

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

A blond boy who had a long red cape behind him was sitting in his throne. Seriously, this boy had a problem, he had become Hokage and he's acting like as if he's a king now…

Anyway, this boy, well actually a teen, had blond hair and blue eyes. His hair was messy, just like Deidara's and had an intimidating power. Most of his life, people looked at him as an outcast. This was because of his special power that he had.

Now that they had found out the Akatsuki had sealed all of the bijuu, he realized Naruto; the boy who had a big dream of becoming the Hokage, was dead. Of course, he found that he no longer had to deal with the Akatsuki anymore until he realized he could just tear down one of the members.

That one member he hated ever since.

That one member who had forced him to do something that he never wanted.

The one member that never was afraid of anything except for the death of his brother.

Itachi Uchiha.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

To be continued. ^^

Wow this one's short O.O Don't worry I'll lengthen the next one tomorrow ^^


	6. Singing is Magic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. I don't swear I'm just trying to act like Hidan to make it seem like a fanfiction. :3

Can anyone guess who the Hokage is? :3 Thank you to all who reviewed ^^ MLP reference in the chapter title XD My Little Pony belongs to Lauren Faust not me :3

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Sasori, Kakuzu and Kisame had found a fruit tree on their way to find the others. Finally some food! Kisame and Sasori could have revenge on Tobi later…anyway, they had approached a peculiar building. It had light gray stone walls that were smooth from age and from rain.

"What do you think a castle is doing here anyway, eh Sasori?" Kisame asked. He slid his hand across the stony surface.

The redhead had his attention to the large doors. "How should I know? The future is really messed up…" The heavy wooden doors had a symbol in the middle, but it was scratched and was really faint over the years.

Kakuzu decided to open the doors but found nothing but lots of hallways with traps. Before he got the chance to step in he noticed some large amounts of chakra pulsing from different directions. He thought it must've been a genjutsu to keep people out from whatever was precious in the castle.

"Perhaps it'll be better to look for the others. We should try to look for future Pein first since we don't really know what danger we could get ourselves into." Kakuzu suggested.

With that, the two nodded; agreeing with the miser. It would be more trouble to get three of them in danger plus they had to find the missing blonde.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

A pink haired woman with green eyes made an appearance in the dark room.

"Seventh Hokage. We have found the source of our problems and it seems to be a boy. Not to worry no more since we've found him in the battlefield. It wasn't easy keeping him under control seeing as he's really feisty." She spoke.

The blonde looked up from his throne. _Could it be my past self?_ "Send him in. I want to see him. If I have no interest in him he shall be thrown in the dungeon like the rest of them."

She nodded and turned round to look for the said boy.

"Oh and Sakura."

"Yes, Seventh Hokage?"

"Don't forget your place next time. You're a ninja from Konoha and should respect my orders, even if my revenge, as you say, isn't necessary."

"Very well." Then she left.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Deidara being kept in a dungeon with a blue-haired woman, was bored to death. He was going to create more explosions just like he did on the battlefield earlier on but was now here; having to wait for an ugly woman named Sakura take him away

"Hey, Konan."

"Hmm?" the bluenette hummed.

"If you still exist in the future. Then where's Leader-san, un?" He asked.

She stared at him for a while before answering. "He does exist but he left earlier today in search for our past selves. I'm not sure if he's okay or not but we should at least think of him as our fearless leader. He's just under a bit of stress lately." Konan replied; saddened.

Deidara moved from his spot to sit next to the blue-haired kunoichi. "So in order to get back home, I have to defeat the Leaf's Hokage to find a key that leads to the mirror to the present, hm?"

She nodded.

"Sounds just like one of those Legend of Zelda games that Tobi and Zetsu play, un." He groaned. Deidara never played the actual game but Tobi had played a pretend version of it and he picked the blonde as Princess Zelda…which ended up with the masked man in a body cast from an explosion.

She laughed half-heartedly. "I remember that. We all had to help him even after he recovered and was able to walk."

The blonde smiled. Deidara and Konan were close friends since the blue-haired woman was the first person in the Akatsuki to be nice to him. "Have you told Pein yet, hm?"

Konan sighed and looked at the floor in regret. "No…I wish there was some way to tell him but he's so stressed nowadays."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get the time one day, un." He assured her. He stood up and was walking around the room. Deidara was looking for a weak or hollow place on the wall to blow up to get out. While Konan and him were having a conversation, he was making enough sculptures for an escape plan. Once he found one he threw his a clay spider and yelled his signature shout before the sculpture exploded; leaving a hole in the wall and debris on the floor. "Come on, we might make it to the base after all, hm."

The two raced out of the prison and out into the fields, Konan was looking around in case anyone had heard the blast and was trying to get them back. Deidara threw a clay bird which grew ten times bigger. They jumped onto its back and were ready to take off into the skies.

Numerous shouting was heard from the background and Konan figured it must've been the Leaf ninjas after them. She threw some paper butterflies which had a small explosive tag attached to it. After some time, the explosion had been released and the two made it into the skies safely.

They landed onto a mountain which had a cave nearby. Tired from lack of rest over the days and repetitive escaping, Deidara slumped against the hard stone floor. Amber eyes analyzed the forest beneath them, Konan also decided to rest.

Her back met rocky walls and her eyes never left the woods. She had a strange feeling that she needed to be down there and she didn't know why…Perhaps she should listen to her instincts once in a while?

Nah, she was just going to lay down here for a while then head off again.

The blonde's clay bird was still out and was lying down next to Deidara. Both Akatsuki members drifted to sleep leaving the clay bird to look after them. Of course, it had been almost two nights since they've slept. They've been going non-stop through yesterday night using up nearly all of their chakra.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Future Pein, Future Itachi and Itachi were in crisis. Out of all the places they had to end up into, it had to be in Konoha! The trio were now in a night chase through the village; searching for an exit.

"Quickly, over there!" Itachi shouted. He zoomed over to the opening that could lead them out of the village. The two followed close behind.

They rolled onto the floor, scurried through the hole and scrambled off.

Leaning against the support of a tree, Itachi exhaled deeply. It seemed so sad that they were titled S-ranked criminals yet the village didn't fear them. They were lucky that in this future that they had a lot of S-ranked shinobi.

"That was the worse encounter with a village that I've ever had. It is worse than when I first saw my brother after a long time!" Itachi stated.

Future Itachi nodded in agreement.

Quickly turning his head to look around, Pein tried looking for a place to hide from the deranged village. He found a mountain nearby with a cave, although he didn't spot the white clay bird that lay there. Who could miss it?

"Quick, up the mountain and after we have slept, we should look for the others." Pein ordered.

Hand after hand, he grabbed a bulging rock surface to help him climb up. Both Itachis were behind the Akatsuki Leader, both of them were unsure that they should spend the night in a cave…

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Pein's, startling the trio that were climbing.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Kisame, Sasori and Kakuzu had decided to sleep in a clearing far away from the castle. One of the reasons was because the castle was cold, the other reason is because something wasn't right about that place. And the last reason is that if they wanted to search for the others then they should at least make some progress instead of standing around near a castle all day…ahem…I mean night.

They were having a normal camp out in the woods until…

"OL' MACDONALD HAD A FARM! EE I EE I OH! AND ON THAT FARM HE HAD A HIDAN! EE I EE I OH! AND A−" a familiar voice sang.

"TOBI SHUT THE F**K UP FOR ONCE YOU SH*THEAD!" Hidan snapped.

Three members appeared in the clearing, Hidan was already in his skeleton (or Grim reaper?) stage and had his scythe in his hand. Tobi on the other hand was holding a guitar and was still strumming it even after he had been told to stop many times before. Zetsu was just staring at them, sweatdropping at two of the loudest members in the Akatsuki.

"Good Hidan-san!" Tobi chirped. "and a SHUT THE F**K UP HERE AND A SHUT THE F**K UP THERE! EE I EE I OH!"

It surprised all of the men when Tobi actually swore…maybe he actually didn't know what a curse word actually was…

Kisame eyed the guitar. "Where did you get that?"

Hidan shrugged. "He'll just say that he found it in 'Happy Rainbow Land'."

"Of course Hidan-san! Tobi did find it in Happy Rainbow Land! Look!" Tobi said. He looked up and held his guitar to the sky and kept singing Old Macdonald and strummed out the tune too. Suddenly a beam of light shot out of the guitar and opened a portal in the sky. In the portal were unicorns and bunnies hopping and running along the meadows with rainbows glittering above them.

Creepily, one of the unicorns spotted Tobi and greeted him. "HELLO TOBI-SAN!"

"HELLO UNICORN-SAN!" Tobi greeted back happily.

Suddenly the portal closed and everyone stared at the masked man with wide eyes. They were all scared of Tobi now and decided to avoid having to play with him when he had a guitar in his arms.

"Let us never speak of this again…" Kisame murmured.

Everyone nodded in agreement except for Tobi who puffed up his cheeks and made an unnoticeable pout underneath his mask. After this came an awkward silence.

Sasori was first to break the silence. "Um, so…has anyone of you found the others yet?"

"Nope. Couldn't find them so we decided to go inside this f**king forest." Hidan explained, still a little bit dazed and frightened by Tobi.

Zetsu yawned. "Oh well, it doesn't matter right now. We should get some sleep. After all it'll be a big day tomorrow because we'd have to find the others."

Kakuzu nodded and he headed for his wooden hut that he made, Hidan hot on his heels. Everyone else also decided to call it a night and went to sleep in different huts; Zetsu and Tobi were together and so was Kisame and Sasori.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Future Pein glanced up to see Kisame. Itachi looked confused because he thought Kisame had been blown away to the forest but Future Itachi smiled.

"Ah, hello Kisame. I suspect the others might be in that cave then?" Future Itachi asked.

Kisame shook his head. "Nope. The others are behind this cave. I think you might be surprised to see who's sleeping in this cave, Itachi."

The shark man looked next to the futuristic Itachi and saw his partner's past self.

After Kisame helped them all up onto the flat surface, Itachi looked past the shark man's shoulders to find a sleeping blonde and bluenette. He gasped when he realized the blonde's signature clay bird sitting next to the tired members.

Speaking of which…where **was** present Konan? Didn't she come along with them and wasn't she in the battlefield during the explosion too? Or was this present Konan sleeping on the floor right now…

Itachi was utterly confused.

To take his mind off of Konan and Deidara he looked at his future self instead and took a better look at him. He had some scars but not as much as Pein did. He wore a brown and gray headband; stating that it would be better to camouflage instead of having a color that stands out. Future Itachi wore another headband with the same Leaf symbol around his wrist but it wasn't noticeable, so Itachi didn't see it.

"Let's go see the others, Itachi. Then go to sleep. Kakuzu and Hidan said they were going to keep watch." Kisame explained to Future Itachi.

Just like he said, they all went behind the cave and slept peacefully…well they had a food fight during dinner since they hadn't had dinner in a long time, well other than that it was peaceful.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Konan groaned when she woke up. She sat up looked over to find she had woken up in a dungeon. Great…and the guys had left her. Wait a minute, didn't they get blown off to different places due to the explosion they had experienced when they were on the battle field with future Pein? Then how did she get here?

Her amber eyes changed direction; to the bars of the dungeon actually. A pink-haired teen stood there, he arms folded and an irritated expression that never left her face.

"Tried to leave didn't you?" the stranger asked.

Konan raised an eyebrow. "Um…excuse me?"

"Don't try to play dumb, Konan. I saw you and even the stupid Leaf ninjas saw you. You were about to leave on Deidara's clay bird until you fell from the sky. Some angel you are, might as well call you the 'Fallen Angel'." She growled.

_Is she talking about the explosion impact?_ Konan thought. She stared at the teen with annoyance. _Even so, she talked about Deidara's bird. That must mean he's been here probably…_ She glanced at some cracks behind her that were already cool from the explosion heat. _…a few hours ago._

"Hmm. How the mighty have fallen, don't you think so Konan? The Akatsuki used to be feared by Konoha and now look at yourself! You're in a dungeon and what's even worse is that in the war, the Leaf is winning." She taunted.

Konan narrowed her eyes to look closely at the teen. She had short pink hair, green eyes and a red outfit. The bluenette thought she must be one of those kunoichis that only do taijutsu and healing. She suspected it must've been that Sakura girl form Konoha that Sasori told her about. No he did NOT like Sakura in that kind of way. Nor as a friend. They just opted to stay away from each other.

"Well. I guess you're lucky seeing as Deidara already has left Konoha boundaries. Once we do find him I'm sure you'll get what you deserve." Sakura smirked.

"Hey kid, could you stop talking for once in your life? It's been three minutes and I already find you annoying." Konan announced coolly.

The pink-haired girl gritted her teeth in anger and clenched her fist in rage. She had enough of this woman! At first, she thought she might've actually gotten close to her seeing as she was the only member in the Akatsuki that was a girl and no Deidara's not included seeing as he's, oh I don't know; a **BOY**.

Mumbling to herself, Sakura walked away, letting the conversation drop.

Konan was sitting with her right thigh rested against the hard floor and her feet tucked under her cloak. Sitting there, she thought of a way out of the prison soon. She decided not to use explosive tags seeing as Deidara must've already done that in his escape plan and besides she had lost some of them during her fall.

The bluenette clutched a kunai in her hand. It was her only way out of this place. And was her last hope to find the others and get out of this Time Dimension.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

"SASORI HAD A LITTLE LAMB, LITTLE LAMB, LITTLE LAMB! SASORIII HAD A LITTLE LAMB, ITS FLEECE WAS BLACK AS AKATSUKI!"

"TOBI!"

"EVERYWHERE THAT SASORI WENT, SASORI WENT, SASORI WENT. EVERYWHERE THAT SASORI WENT THAT LAMB WAS SURE TO GO!"

"TOBI!"

"IT FOLLOWED HIM TO AKATSUKI ONE DAY, AKATSUKI ONE DAY, AKATSUKI ONE DAY. IT FOLLOWED HIM TO AKATSUKI ONE DAY WHICH WAS AGAINST THE RULES!"

"TOBI!" Everyone shouted once again.

The masked member was singing and playing his guitar again. He wouldn't stop singing some stupid and pointless nursery rhymes that they've all heard when they were at least three years old. Now he couldn't stop singing the damn annoying songs!

"TOBI WOULD LIKE EVERYONE TO HEAR MY NEXT SONG WHILE WE'RE SEARCHING FOR ITACHI-SAN, LEADER-SAN, FUTURE ITACHI-SAN, KONAN-CHAN AND DEIDARA-SENPAI!" Tobi chirped.

Everyone groaned. No one dared to touch the guitar after they had a disaster last night when Hidan tried to break the instrument. None of them had much sleep because of Tobi's endless screeching.

Suddenly they heard a slow pace of strumming. They turned round to see Tobi strumming his guitar once more and singing happily.

They all froze and their eyes widened when they found out what he was singing…

Baby…

"Oh woah oh oh…Oh woah oh oh. Woah oh oh…You know you love me, I know you care−!" Tobi sang.

Expectantly, all of them were attacking Tobi for starting to sing **that** song! Sasori took out his puppets which were ready to poison him, Kisame had already taken out Samehada and was hitting him with it, Hidan was in his skeleton stage and had his jutsu drawn out with his blood. Zetsu…well he was just watching and Kakuzu was using his threads to hold down Tobi and also attack him.

"Tobi is sorry whatever Tobi did to hurt Zetsu-san, Hidan-san, Sasori-san, Kisame-san and Kakuzu-san! Please don't hurt Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi whimpered.

Zetsu sighed. "Leave him alone, guys. Besides **we could beat him up later**."

"Hmph, you always were so f**king soft on him, Zetsu." Hidan drawled.

"Whatever." Zetsu rolled his eyes.

They continued to trek through the forest in search for their comrades. Though, they hadn't have much progress at all. Nothing at all.

The only thing you could hear in the forest is Tobi's singing and his guitar that he randomly found in Happy Rainbow Land which is something that the Akatsuki members don't want to talk about anymore.

Sasori sighed. He was stuck with the members who were deranged(Tobi, Hidan, Zetsu). And I'm not talking about that they were sometimes deranged. These people were ALWAYS deranged…well maybe most of the times.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

To be continued…

Woot! Over 3000 words! I wanna make these chapters longer in the future XD

Imagine…a singing Tobi…with a guitar…singing nursery rhymes and then the Baby song. That'll surely make anyone annoyed…unless they're a Bieber fan XD

Yup this chapter was kind of random and weird X3 but I guess that's why it has Humor in the details.

I don't mean to be rude to Sakura fans, but seriously. I don't really like her that much ._. And for those who support the Konan x Sakura pairing (ew) then please don't put flames ¬.¬ I really don't like that pairing either…

As for other pairings…I don't mind if you consider them as a 'love' relationship ^^ just as long as you don't flame me for the Pein x Konan pairing :3 D'aww I find it cute how she tells Deidara her feelings towards Pein X3 consider that as a sister and brotherly relationship :D

Future Konan and Konan are awesome -w- so ish Deidara :D

Please review if not then just please wait patiently for the next chapter ^^ if not and you hate this story…then okay just don't wait and don't put flames :3 instead put polite comments like 'I'm sorry I just really don't appreciate how you decided on Konan and Sakura's relationship and how you constructed the story.' I can accept that =P


	7. Drunken Foodfight and Chain Broken!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. I don't swear I'm just trying to act like Hidan to make it seem like a fanfiction. :3

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Chapter 7

Finally, Itachi had awakened from his sleep and found Deidara and Konan gone. Great…they had to find him again…He thought they were probably spotted by the unusually powerful Konoha ninjas and had to act fast so they probably didn't notice him.

Suddenly the past memories of last night flooded in his mind…never will he ever stay up in the night for dinner when it's past twelve thirty am (12:30/00:30am or in other words: past midnight).

Flashback

"**WOOT!" Future Hidan screamed. He was throwing bottles around the mountain after he chugged them all down. A crowd which was only Akatsuki members was shouting repetitively the words 'go'. Itachi on the other hand was just staring at Hidan; looking a bit uncomfortable around the future Akatsuki.**

**Yes every one of them were drunk.**

**The raven had noticed that the future Akatsuki members all wore differently colored headbands and most of them had scars. Although, Sasori didn't have any due to him being a puppet. Hidan had worn a bandage at all times around his left leg and Tobi didn't seem to have any bandages or scars because of his covered body.**

**Anyway back to the weird…dinner…or shall we call it Beer Time? Neither of them could speak properly except for Itachi, who was the only sane person that had drunk some alcohol. Not even Future Itachi was acting stoic like his usual self.**

**A lot of things have happened in the future that's for sure…**

"**YO ITACHI! HOW'S THE BEER?" Kisame slowly slurred. **

"**Um…It is very…nice?" Itachi tried searching for words, looking unsure when he had said the last word.**

**After some time, they began to tell stories…odd stories…and weird jokes.**

"**AND I SAID, BUT THAT'S NO F**KING WOLF! THAT'S A FOX!" Hidan screamed with laughter. **

**Itachi stared at him "I don't get it…"**

"**It's pretty simple Itachi-san! The wolf and the fox are one and then Hidan-san he didn't want to see the pretty lady Tsunade! So he phoned Kurotsuchi and asked her to go jump off a cliff." Tobi explained.**

**Everything was quiet. All eyes were on the masked member named Tobi.**

**Soon everyone roared with laughter once more.**

**The weasel still didn't get what was so funny. Didn't Hidan explain about the fox not looking like a wolf? Then how did Tsunade and Kurotsuchi get into the joke?**

**Honestly, he wondered if it would be better to be with the other, less deranged, members. He thought it might've been a lot better to be with them than be with drunken people.**

**Kisame wrapped an arm around Itachi's neck. "WELL IT'S OFF TO BED THEN ITACHI!"**

**Suddenly, Itachi's eyes widened rapidly. What if the drunken future versions of themselves were going to have a crazy slumber party and have a pillow fight with the pillows being the **_**rocks. **_

"**Um, is it okay if I go sleep in the cave tonight?" Itachi asked.**

**Hidan scoffed with a smirk. "Wuss! You haven't even experienced what we've felt on the battlefield you little f**ker! If you think camping out in the cold is horrible then think again a**hole!" He was reaching for his scythe; ready for a battle.**

**Not wanting to have a fight before sleeping, Itachi backed away from Hidan. **

"**OOH! TOBI WANTS TO SEE HIDAN-SAN FIGHT ITACHI-SAN! CAN TOBI WATCH? TOBI WILL BE A GOOD BOY! TOBI PROMISES!" Tobi gave out his oath. He held up his hands to signify that he would pledge that he would be a 'good boy'.**

"**We really shouldn't be starting fights right now Hidan. What have I even done to you to make you want to fight me?" Itachi asked.**

**Zetsu was poking the leftover food before Tobi bumped into the pot which spilled onto Hidan. The albino turned around; glaring at Tobi in rage. **

**Sasori stood up. "FOOD FIGHT!" he screeched. Itachi looked at the puppet with wide eyes at his lack of calmness. Oh wait, he was drunk. **

**Soon food was flying in the air, sticking onto people's hair, creating a food mask(like the mud masks XD) precisely on Itachi's face and was covering the members up in a cloak coating food.**

**Thankfully, Itachi had escaped before things went really out of control. The weasel stepped past Konan and Deidara; who were oblivious to the noise the smell of alcohol in the air due to their slumber.**

**Itachi had slumped against the rock wall in the cave and slowly drifted to sleep. **

End of Flashback

He got up from where he had slept and joined the other future Akatsuki members. Thank god (or to Hidan; Jashin), that they were still asleep.

Each of the members were in odd sleeping places; Zetsu was lying on top of Tobi (ew not that way o.o), Hidan had his arm wrapped round Kakuzu's neck who was holding money and the other holding beer bottles. Pein was on top of a boulder, Kisame next to Future Itachi who was almost falling off the edge. Sasori had been hanging off the cliff of the mountain. How the heck did they get in those positions is what Itachi didn't want to know.

One by one, Itachi repositioned the members so that one of them weren't going to die falling off the mountain and so that they wouldn't regret when they wake up to find themselves in the awkward spot they were in.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Konan groggily woke up, chains clanging every time she moved. Sakura had made precisions that the bluenette wouldn't 'run' away again.

Every once in a while, the pink-haired teen would come into the room and taunt her. It was sort of like a schedule. Ten forty five, walk in, taunt the prisoner, walk out. Eleven twenty, walk in, taunt some more, walk out. Eleven fifty, walk in, taunt her again, walk out. This was yesterday's timetable.

It was kind of annoying how she'd always do this. Now Konan had to break some walls **and** some chains to escape. What was worse was that she had to keep on stopping with her work whenever Sakura wanted to ridicule the older woman.

If she had been in her paper angel form then she would've been able to materialize out of the chains and probably out of the building. However, she didn't do it before she had been blown away from the explosion and the chains were removing some of her chakra. Tch. Excessively careful ninjas.

Soon after, the chains had both been broken. She finished the right one already and had now done the last one. Now it was her final step to her escape plan…

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Once upon a time lived the legendary hero of all lands. This hero had been born to lead his friends and others to find their treasures. The hero was very well known throughout the lands. Although, war raged on. Love turned to hate. Soon the hero would have to win the war will searching for his desires. He was born to be in the Aka-

"Tobi will YOU SHUT THE F**K UP FOR ONCE YOU DUMBASS! HOW THE F**K COULD PEOPLE EVEN THINK WITH YOUR CONSTANT STROYTELLING YOU BASTARD!" Hidan screamed in irritation.

He couldn't take it anymore.

The orange masked member had been telling stories ever since he had 'hurt' their feelings when singing his last song with his guitar. This time he was playing music while he told the story. Amazingly and surprisingly he had a better way of telling stories than they all thought…

"But Hidan-san! What could Tobi do when Tobi is so bored!" Tobi wailed.

Hidan rolled his magenta eyes. "If you don't want to look for the others and be a _bad _boy instead, then so be it. Stay **here**. If you want to help us be the f**king fearless and strong Akatsuki f**ker you're supposed to be then come with us you damn sh*thead!"

It seemed to work. The masked member gasped in horror. "OF COURSE TOBI WILL HELP! TOBI WILL BE A GOOD BOY AND NOT A BAD ONE HIDAN-SAN! TOBI REPORTING FOR DUTY!" Tobi shouted, lifting his hand to salute but accidently hit his head while doing so.

Sighing, the rest turned to continue their search, Tobi literally marching behind them.

After climbing a mountain, they all collapsed onto the stony floor to take a breather. Tobi was hugging Zetsu since he was scared stiff due to being from such a high height. Sure Tobi could tolerate being on Deidara's clay bird, but at least the blonde knew the masked man's fear and would keep at a particular level of height from the floor to make sure he wouldn't scream in his ears and hug him tightly.

"Thank goodness you're here!" a familiar voice exclaimed, much to everyone's astonishment.

It was none other than Itachi. He had run from behind the cave to Kisame and pulled them all close to listen to what the raven had to say.

"Keep your voices low and your footsteps soft. Our future selves have gotten drunk from drinking beer again−" Itachi explained.

Hidan shot up. "BEER? WHERE, WHERE?"

With that the albino had dashed away from them in a second. Numerous laughter was heard from behind the cave and bottles of beer were smashed onto the ground. Itachi can now see that it wasn't the future that had changed Hidan to drink alcohol…he had it even before he knew that he started drinking. Well he could see the immortal drinking anyways.

"It be best if we move away from them…" Itachi suggested when they heard a shout and some fighting in the back. Well to be more specific; food fighting yet again.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

To be continued…

XD lol getting drunk o.o and food fights XD not as funny as the last one but still...pretty random. I shall continue tomorrow :3 I think the only times I could make long chapters is when it's the weekends D: please forgive me T^T 'bout time they find each other XD


	8. Keys Open Different Doors

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto's characters; not mine ^^

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

A blonde figure fell out of the mirror in a certain redhead's room. He looked around anxiously hoping he was not too late to stop the incident…

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Meanwhile, outside of the room, present Pein was looking around for his members. This was starting to get strange…first Deidara left now all of the Akatsuki except for him had left the base.

The orange-haired leader opened Sasori's room to find a blonde teen on the floor, just in front of the mirror.

"Ah, glad to see you're back Deidara. We shall discuss about your absence in a meeting soon, but before we do, do that, have you seen the other members?" Pein smiled.

Deidara shook his head. He was wearing a purple headband and his Iwagakure headband was tied around his neck. Pein found this odd and decided to ask about his appearance later.

The blonde teen stood up and walked over to the doorway. "Excuse me, Leader-san, un. I'll be going to Konoha now if that's fine with you, hm." He informed.

Pein gave a strange look. _Why there? Doesn't he remember the last mission in Konoha he had been chased around by them? _"You may go, but keep an eye out for their ninjas."

With that, the blonde nodded. He raced out of the base and quickly headed for the Leaf Village.

The orange-haired leader looked at where the blonde used to be. Not only had the days been getting weirder, but so had his members.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

"Damnit Sakura, I thought I told you to get that blonde ages ago!" roared the unknown Hokage.

"Please, Naruto, calm down. You may not have the nine-tails now but that doesn't mean you don't have its power! Even the slightest bit of anger could destroy this castle itself!"

Naruto sighed. "I already know that. But how do you expect me to get my revenge if I can't find Deidara?"

"True. However, I have found all of the Akatsuki members except for Present Konan, Present Deidara and Future Deidara."

After, Naruto had his mouth agape a little and his eyes were widened a bit. "You have? Then what are you doing here standing around? Send them in!"

Nodding, the pink-haired woman stepped over to the large doors that hid the ninjas that were keeping an eye on the Akatsuki members.

One by one, each Akatsuki member stepped into the room, all of them had chains dangling around their legs and wrists. How did they find them you may ask? Well it all began back to Tobi's singing…which gave away where they were because the singing was very loud. Once the Konoha ninjas had found them climbing the mountain, they beat them to it and had caught them by surprise…and the drunken ones…well by drunkenness…I guess.

Tobi looked at the Hokage. "HI NARUTO-SAN!"

"SHUT THE F**K UP, PRISONER!" Naruto ordered.

Itachi never showed fear, anxiety or lack of courage on his face or in the eyes. He stared at Naruto before speaking. "Naruto Uzumaki. Please, tell us why you would like us to visit your castle."

Present Sasori's eyes widened. He remembered a castle during his search! Could this be the same castle that they were in right now?

Naruto smirked. "Glad to hear that you're eager to be in the dungeon quickly. My plans will be mentioned later on, but in order for it to make sense, I have to start with the beginning of my story."

Everyone groaned. Not **this **story again!

The blonde looked confused. Oh, they thought it was _**that **_story! "No, I'm talking about something else than my sad childhood! Now sit you f**king asses down and listen to my story you dumbasses!"

Future Sasori looked at the Hokage; still a little bit drunk. _Wow, he swears just as much as Hidan does…_ He turned to look at present Hidan and future Hidan. _Both Hidans…_

Sitting back down, Naruto continued. "I shall start my story now. So shut the f**k up!"

Flashback. Wow 2nd one o.o hope it won't have as much flashbacks like in the real Naruto XD

Note: Sasuke in my fanfic defeats Itachi a little early but doesn't know he's still alive ^^

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

"**SASUKE!" a familiar voice shouted.**

**A blonde and a pink-haired kunoichi were running after a dark blue-haired boy. They were fourteen now and had found Sasuke. **

**The blue-haired boy turned round looking at the two. He glared at the two his eyes showing lots of rage and disbelief. No one seemed to notice that the boy had sorrow in his black eyes. He couldn't bear the fact that his best friend (yes he considers him a best friend) and his teammate had been trying to have revenge on him for killing his older brother. Why would they even care about Itachi when he's a S-ranked criminal now? Or did they know about Itachi's real reason for assassinating his family? **

**Suddenly, Sasuke turned around and captured Sakura and approached a cliff that was nearby. Naruto was hot on his heels.**

**He placed a kunai underneath the pink-haired's chin, her own face full of horror. Naruto wanted to open his mouth when he saw Sasuke but was silenced by a threatening glare.**

"**Don't move, Naruto. I'll give you a chance to leave me alone. And for the last time; I killed him because it was the only way and besides, he was trying to kill YOU. So either promise to leave me alone and I'll give you Sakura. If you don't then I'll kill her." Sasuke warned. **_**Of course I wouldn't kill her. Besides, that blonde idiot would be nothing without her and would eventually meet me again…**_

**Naruto stepped away from the Uchiha. "Alright. I promise. Just give back Sakura!" **

**Expectantly, he pushed the pink-haired girl away. She had a look of worry and sadness in her eyes. **_**If Naruto had said that he couldn't be a Hokage if he can't save one friend then why did he promise that? Probably he has an idea or some sort…? Hopefully…**_** Sakura pondered.**

**Although, Sasuke's next move was unpredictable. He had jumped off of the cliff! Naruto yelled as loud as he can and Sakura stared unbelievably at the scene. Blood splattered across the floor beneath the cliff and there laid the dead Uchiha. **

**Immediately thinking to conclusions, Naruto accused Itachi. He decided that the reason why he committed suicide is because of how Itachi had brought his brother suffering for so long and that he didn't inform him about his real reason for killing his clan. And that he had faked his own death (woah sounds like batman now o.o) just to see his brother die.**

**After that, Naruto's heart changed and soon became the Hokage at such at a young age. Later, Iruka had died in the war because of how drunk he was and had was playing in the road when the Akatsuki were in the Akatsuki mobile. And the driver was Itachi…which is another reason why Naruto hates him.**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

"So now that I've found both of you Itachi. I could easily change your future. I have been working restlessly to produce this amazing way to go back in time. I called it Mirrored because of how you get to see yourself in the future and in the past which is like making a duplicate! I can easily kill you after Sasuke had 'defeated' you! It's my perfection!" Naruto explained.

Hidan's brows furrowed. "You had an erection?" He misheard.

Everyone groaned. Kakuzu slapped his hand on his forehead while Naruto flushed. Yes, that's right; he flushed at the inappropriate outburst. Even the drunken future Akatsuki members had been rolling their eyes. Except for Future Hidan of course, because he too had heard the same thing.

"No you dumbass, he said 'It's his _perfection_'" Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

"Ohh!" Hidan and Future Hidan exclaimed. After a while, they both burst into laughter.

Once again, the Akatsuki just rolled their eyes.

"But why did you tell us anyway?" asked Konan.

Coughing and still blushing a little, Naruto continued. "Well as explained before I started my story, I mentioned a dungeon, no? Well, since I can't have ninjas interfering in my plan, I had decided to put that mirror in your room Sasori, so that you could also not interfere. And I pushed Deidara into that mirror so that you'll start looking for him, while I had him in my dungeon, Future Pein had got you all here in the future, right? Since the mirror is placed in the present right now, it'll be easy to kill you Itachi." The corrupted blonde boy explained smugly.

Everyone nodded and stared at Pein who was saying something. "So that's what I forgot to tell them! I forgot to tell them about you!"

Both Akatsuki's rolled their eyes when he mentioned 'forgot'.

_Wow, they're just like us…Me and Pein…we both lost Yahiko and had become criminals…well of course we aren't THAT crazy…are we? _Konan pondered

"Send them to the dungeon, Sakura!" Naruto ordered pointing to his prisoners.

Nodding, she picked up the chain that held all of collars. It was like a collar on a dog only that it was on their legs and wrists. She slammed the dungeon door that was in the same room for an odd reason…

Suddenly a blast was heard behind Sakura who had fallen from the impact and the chunks of stone bricks that was flying from the explosion. The bars that kept them in prison were already broken from the explosion. Kakuzu stared at the bars, examining it. _Hmm, they look cheap. Good to know someone finally cares about spending their money wisely! _ Kakuzu thought.

Who else could create an explosion like that? Tobi ran into the dust cloud and hugged the person who had done it. When the dirt clouds had cleared away, what had surprised them was that Tobi was hugging _Konan_. Future Konan to be exact.

"Umm, nice to see you too Tobi?" Konan said awkwardly.

Tobi looked up in confusion and saw Konan and looked crestfallen that it wasn't the person he had expected. Suddenly they had all forgotten about the blonde who was escaping quietly and the still lying pink-haired girl.

"Oh. Hi Konan." Kisame greeted, happily just to lighten the mood. At least it was someone they knew and was a friend.

"Hey what about me, un?" Deidara asked, poking his head out behind Konan.

"Deidara?" Sasori exclaimed.

When the blonde was about to open his mouth to greet Sasori, he was immediately slammed against to the floor by a swirly orange masked man.

"TOBI IS SOOOOO HAPPPYYYY TO SEE YOU DEIDARA-SENPAI!" Tobi wailed. He literally was crying all over Deidara's cloak which was covered in dirt and blood.

"TOBI GET THE F**K OFF!" Deidara yelled, trying to push the other Akatsuki member away.

"YEAH YOU F**KING IDIOT GET THE F**K OFF OF DEIDARA YOU DUMBASS!" Hidan shouted as well. Deidara and Hidan were both best friends not because he was the second person who befriended him, but because he and the albino shared the same likings and disliking and seemed to get along quite nicely.

When everyone turned to where Naruto was sitting, they only found an empty seat; the blonde was gone. Before anyone realized where he went, a blonde blur had escaped into the mirror and was never found in the room.

Soon everyone else turned to the pink-haired teen that was still on the floor. She gasped when she realized that she was surrounded by nineteen Akatsuki members without Naruto. In a flash, she left the room but didn't follow the blonde Hokage into the mirror. Instead, she raced out of the chambers and made it to her room to get some supplies of ninja tools, medication tools and books and finally some pills in case they were needed for the battle. She hurried back into the room again and followed her Hokage.

"…" The Akatsuki members just stared at the mirror.

"Why did we let that b*tch go?" Hidan asked. "We could've f**king kidnapped her!"

"Couldn't f**king agree with you more." Future Hidan replied.

"Where were you?" Kisame asked.

Deidara and Konan walked up to the group. "Well first we had to go through the battlefield which caused us to be in trouble. We made an explosion which didn't help at all in the fight that we had and instead caused us to be captured. After we escaped we headed back to the base for−" Konan explained.

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! You f**ked Konan?" Hidan asked with his future self looking at them with the same questioning look. Hidan looked at Deidara who was glaring at him.

"For you information we **weren't **doing that, hm. We went back to the base to get this you idiots, un." Deidara rolled his eyes. He held up a key that was bronze and had blue markings. The markings were like curly lines that ended with a flick.

Silence flooded over the room as everyone stared at the bronze object.

"You went through all of that…just to get that?" Sasori asked, raising a brow.

"We actually went through all of that to get this _because_ no one but Naruto and Sakura could use that mirror unless we get the keys from him, un." Deidara explained. Everyone looked blankly at him. "That mirror needs keys in order to open the portal."

Giving the object to Konan, he gestured with his hand for everyone to look at the bluenette. She approached double doors that were really huge; Konan then opened the doors to show the dining room. After she closed the doors, she slid in the key into the keyhole. Once she turned it, she pushed the door open to reveal Sasori's room witch the mirror in the room.

"You see, this key is one of the five special ninja keys. I don't know how they actually work and why it has these powers but legend says that these keys were made by some other ninja who was able to lock and unlock a person's ability. That man was really powerful but was also a bit mental, he had killed himself after making these keys and scattered them across the land. That's why some shinobi are trying to find them because of the free power they could get." Konan elucidated after Deidara. "Though rumors say that the this key could also be used on a person…"

Pein looked at her. "How come you didn't show me this earlier?"

"She said she had found the key earlier today when you were gone, un." Deidara answered. The orange-haired leader nodded in understanding.

One by one, the Akatsuki went through the door. Zetsu turned round to look at the future Akatsuki. "Aren't you coming?"

Pein shook his head at the question. "We wish I've got a base to protect, a lot of people to feed and a war to win even if there's no one to lead the Leaf Village." He jabbed his thumb at the Akatsuki members behind him when he mentioned food (pointing with his thumb at them).

Nodding, the plant man said his goodbye and left. It was kind of fun to find his future self even if he didn't talk to him. He heard drinking and laughter through the door when he arrived in Sasori's room. Yeah…they had a base to protect…

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Future Deidara hurried back into the room, not stopping in the center of the room when he saw the Akatsuki members. The only place he had stopped was right in front of his past self which seemed to confuse himself (obviously present Deidara is confused). Blue eyes met another pair of the same color as the future version of himself placed a golden key in Deidara's hands. Looking at the key, Deidara's confused face turned back to normal and he realized the key had the similar markings to the bronze one in his hand only that it was purple.

"Keep this key and don't lose it. In the future, we lost it and we really needed it and you could thank Tobi for that later on, un." Deidara explained very quickly, looking at Tobi with half-lidded eyes that showed irritation. "**DON'T **give that key into those hands. Unless you want to be in a body cast for a very long time, hm."

After he jumped into the mirror and disappeared from sight.

Kakuzu stared at the mirror. "So that's where Future Deidara was…He was looking for key…"

"I wonder what the key does." Zetsu pondered out loud. The members also stared at the golden key that lay in Deidara's hands. Before anyone could do anything, Hidan beat them to it to be the first one to speak after Zetsu.

"Well what the f**k are you guys waiting for? Get your ass over there and f**king open the door already!" Hidan ordered.

Tobi nodded in agreement. "Tobi thinks we should all see what it does in case everyone needs to use it!" He beamed.

Pocketing the key inside his cloak, Deidara stared at Tobi. "We could do that later, what really matters right now is that we need to catch up with Naruto and Sakura before they try and trigger the event where Sasuke 'kills' you Itachi and then they _really_ will kill you."

Nodding, they all left the base. Konan approached Pein with a hug which even made the infamous leader of the Akatsuki blush that the woman was happy to see him. Everyone except Deidara stared at the woman with big eyes and their dropped jaws revealed their tongues. Deidara just smiled at the woman who just boosted her chances of winning Pein's heart. Besides, who else in the Akatsuki is a girl and that loves Pein as much as she does? No one because she was the _only _girl in the Akatsuki and will most likely to succeed.

Rejoining with their leader, they now were the _full_ Akatsuki group now that they had Pein. With that, they all left the base and into the green forest in a flash. They needed to change the past if it depended on the Akatsuki going to war which may result with them not winning. Besides, wouldn't it be nice to stop Sasuke from dying for Itachi? IF they ever get to complete this major mission then everyone will be happy.

The sun was setting over the horizon, sending orange glimmers around the land. The blazing fiery ball of flames was gazing at the Akatsuki. Long shadows were casted on the ground making it seem as though the shadows belonged to giants instead of grown men and a grown woman. Soon…soon they will be able to stop the madness…And be able to stop from triggering a war in the future.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Dirty minded Hidan O.O I got the idea from two people in my class that had something similar like that happen XD

Lol OOCness with Sasuke and Naruto I guess? :3

FINALLY, PEIN GETS TO JOIN THEM IN ON THE ADVENTURES! Nope the story's not ending ^^ it should have one or two more villains in this story :D and yes Deidara will be lost in some of the adventures XD and the adventures will be linked with the mirrors :3

WOOT ANOTHER 3,000+ WORDED CHAPTER :D I only managed because this chapter had a head start while the others didn't and were made from my weird imagination ^.^'

Though I don't think we'll be getting another 3,000+ chapter before the weekends though :/ but I will try to make head starts to help me make them longer ^^ I shall continue tomorrow :D See you all soon ^^


	9. Sasuke vs Itachi! New Injuries In Camp

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the real owner is Masashi Kishimoto ^^ I planned to make the keys appear in another story I'll be doing after this finishes ^^ I think this might finish probably in 15-20 chapters o.o SpongeBob belongs to its rightful owner and so does the song that I used here XD

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Chapter 9

"Now Sakura, all we have to do is wait for the fight to start." Naruto explained.

Sakura was lost in thought for a moment. "But aren't they back in the castle? If Itachi is with them, then doesn't that mean we have to wait until they all find a way to get out or have to go back into the future again, release them into the present and then wait until Itachi fights Sasuke? Itachi wouldn't agree to do it willingly of course so that's why I'm confused. What was the point of trying to capture them if we need one of them who now knows our plan?"

At first, the blonde had half-lidded eyes but after a few seconds his left eye started to twitch and his eyes were widened. Facepalming, he groaned. "Kami, why did I do that? As always, Sakura, I blame you!"

She looked angrily at Naruto. "What did I do?"

"…" Naruto stared at her.

"Exactly." She spat, playfully pushing Naruto away from her.

Suddenly a dark blue-haired boy who had departed from Konoha was walking around the place; searching for something. Or someone.

Sakura's eyes widened and a small blush appeared on her cheeks. Naruto showed a similar expression only that he wasn't blushing because he wasn't gay (o.o). Both of them wanted to just jump out of the tree that they were in and hug the rogue ninja even though he wouldn't understand why they'd do that in the first place.

Unexpectedly, a familiar raven appeared behind Sasuke. The blonde squinted his eyes at Itachi, not because he hated him because of his appearance but because of how he didn't recognize the chakra signature…It was more intimidating than ever and had an unusual amount of rage, arrogance and stubbornness inside his chakra. It was like he was a demon…well more than ever to Naruto.

"I didn't expect to find you here, Sasuke. So you'd listened to me last time that we spoke. Of course, who could forget about your hatred towards me and your determined mind?" The 'Itachi' spoke.

Not only had his chakra been weird but so had been his voice. Didn't Itachi used to speak a little bit formally? And why had his voice grew a little bit deep? Of course, he remembered Itachi's voice back in the castle so it was easy to tell the difference seeing as he always remembers things and his promises.

Had the Akatsuki broken out of the castle and went back to the present to act this scene out just to attack Naruto by surprise? Well he better get ready for it unless he wants the future to remain the same as always; Wars that has _Itachi_ in it.

Well here came the long battle, it took a day and half a night to finally end the battle. Each Uchiha were both intelligent, fast and strong which almost made them equally great in battle.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

"TOBI LOVES CAMPING! CAMPING CAMPING CAMPING CAMPINGGGG!" Tobi sang.

"Tobi I swear that if you sing one more time I'll shove your leg in ass, I'll explode your hands and feed the rest of what's left of your arms to the shark which will be chopped off, hm!" Deidara threatened.

The masked man nodded energetically and hugged the younger blonde bomber. "TOBI WILL BE A GOOD BOY DEIDARA-SENPAI!"

"GET THE F**K OFF, UN!" Deidara snapped.

During dinner time, the Akatsuki were having marshmallows to get the 'Camping Spirit' which was suggested by Tobi. All was fine until a familiar strumming was heard…

"Tobi…Is that a f**king guitar?" Hidan asked slowly, eyes widening and his left eye twitching. "I thought you f**king said you didn't want to 'hurt' our feelings damnit!"

Tobi nodded. "Tobi got over it!"

Zetsu stared at him. "Never thought you'd be so deceitful even if you're an Akatsuki member."

"Are you going to sing again like last time?" Kisame inquired; eyes beginning to water.

"Singing?" Pein, Konan, Itachi and Deidara said simultaneously.

The masked member smiled before singing. "I'd like all of the Akatsuki to hear this song. I like to call it; the campfire song song."

"Jashin have mercy…" Hidan prayed.

"Let's gather 'round the campfire, and sing our campfire song. The C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song, and if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong, but it would help if you just sing along...!" Tobi chirped.

As soon as he got to the chorus the campfire that was placed in the middle of the clearing with the Akatsuki members seated on logs around it, the fire flared dangerously high.

"C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song, C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song, and if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong but it would help if you just sing along!" The masked man sung, this time, his guitar had changed to a rock guitar and had changed the song into a rock song.

All of the Akatsuki, including the ones who missed Tobi's first singing event, were twitching their eyes and were getting ready to kill the annoying member.

Once again, Tobi laid in his hut with lots of unseen bruises, cuts, large wounds and a black eye. "Tobi didn't do anything wrong…did he, Zetsu-san?"

The plant man who was in the same hut stared at him before sighing. "Yes, Tobi did do something…he sang like an idiot."

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Just outside the huts, a figure was watching them intently. His eyes were crimson red like blood and his skin was pale. Sharp teeth glittered under the moonlight when they all went inside their huts when they had beaten up the orange masked man.

He should inform his master after he was finished with his battle to meet the Akatsuki members. Maybe say hi and have some tea…

Or maybe he could come in and spill some blood…

His grin grew larger at the thought.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

:3 Those two characters mentioned in the last paragraph will be mentioned some other time XD As for Tobi's singing…I got bored and I think the singing will be even more boring XD I just ran out of ideas so please forgive me :

WOOT! SAKURA'S IN LOVE WITH PRESENT SASUKE!

More SasuSaku relationship will be near the end of part one XD If you do not like this pairing and prefer say like NaruSaku then please ignore the parts in the fanfic where it has love relationship with Sasuke and Sakura in it ;3 And don't flame me D: I just prefer this pairing seeing as Sakura likes him more than Naruto likes her, and Sasuke _does_ show caring towards her. Warning: I am NOT trying to change people to support these pairings. XD just showing that I support these pairings :3

About yaoi and yuri…I don't write those pairings so people wouldn't flame me for it o.o but I do support some :3 Just don't expect me to write them O.O I don't want many people going up to me and saying I'm a lesbian XD cuz I'm not and I plan to get a BOY as my lover -.-


	10. Fake Itachi! New Alliance?

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto nor his partner (not as in partner in marriage o.o); Sakura or the rest of the Akatsuki and characters XD.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

The next morning everyone walked aimlessly in the forest. That's right; aimlessly because Hidan insisted on capturing a white bunny that had almost succeeded on stealing his amulet which led him to a cliff. Thus got him to fall off and each member to try and stop each other from falling off by holding onto each other. Now they had no idea where the heck they were and were covered in mud, twigs, leaves and flowers.

Sasori glanced at the blonde who was busily trying to stop Tobi from putting lei around his neck. It was a pink one which Tobi had said it was meant to show 'How Deidara-senpai represented' which everyone thought he meant that Deidara was gay…even though he wasn't. But what the masked man was actually trying to say was that Deidara was sweet and kind to him (even though he wasn't…well to him).

Unexpectedly, a certain weasel raced passed them with another Uchiha tagging on close by. Everyone's eyes widened and stared at Itachi who was standing next to Kisame; even he was surprised to see the two.

"If you're here then who was that just now?" Sasori asked.

The Akatsuki looked to the left where the two were headed. Pein looked at Konan, wondering if she knew who it was since she went with the others into the mirror, but she showed no emotions except surprise.

Itachi looked behind the bushes and found the two. Just who was impersonating the weasel in the first place? Maybe some fangirls were cosplaying the man. Whoever it was, they were sure to get black flames on their bodies when they finish their battle with Sasuke.

Suddenly a yellow and orange blur slammed into Itachi onto the grassy green floor, attacking him repetitively. The others stared at the raven until they finally realized who it was and saw Itachi knocked the boy against a tree with a kunai drawn.

Everyone else got ready to help the raven until 'Itachi' fell to the floor in his battle with the other Uchiha. Sakura saw this and was ready to beat the man to death when suddenly the weasel turned to black smoke. Naruto stared at this where he was from the tree and turned back to Itachi, then back to the empty spot and back to Itachi again.

"How…? When? What?" Naruto stuttered. Then he glared at the raven at another thought. "YOU USED A CLONE?"

Itachi's eyes widened. "What? No, I did not−"

"You dirty little cheater!" The blonde accused. "How could you do that?"

"First of all I'm like twenty one (21) years old, and I am **not **little. Second, I never used a shadow clone and besides; they disappear in **gray **or **white **smoke, not black." Itachi informed.

"So, it's not Itachi that you should be after, un. It's the person who summoned a fake Itachi, hm." Deidara reminisced.

Magenta eyes widened. "Did you just f**king say Itachi?"

"No, hm. You must've misheard."

"O…kay then…" Hidan said.

Naruto stared into red eyes with an unidentified expression on his face. His head turned to the spot and to a lying blue-haired Uchiha.

Finally he spoke, but with no emotion. "So you didn't want him to die in the first place then…"

His head went back in surprise. "Of course not! Why do you think I didn't kill him with all my other family members?"

After, Itachi released the younger blonde onto the floor to let him free from his grasp.

Sakura joined the others, still a bit tense when she saw Naruto and Itachi staring at each other. The Akatsuki stared at the two with wide eyes when Hidan lifted his arm up and glanced at his watch.

"Hey…THEY WEREN'T BLINKING FOR SEVEN MINUTES NOW!" Hidan shouted.

Kakuzu scoffed. "You kept a watch underneath your sleeve? Never thought you'd be **that **smart to know the time."

"SHUT UP YOU F**KING HEATHEN!"

It was true, they hadn't been blinking for quite some time now and it was beginning to bug all of them. Deidara felt uncomfortable, Konan backed away and even Pein was beginning to look someplace else from the staring 'contest'.

Finally. Naruto moved from his spot. He joined Sakura's side once more and glanced back at the Akatsuki before turning around to face them. Then he spoke once again to all of them, thank god he was blinking again! "If we do not find your imposter, Itachi. Will you promise me to avenge Sasuke's death for me? His death will take place a few weeks from now. Sakura and I still can't live without him even if he had left Konoha years ago…"

"OF COURSE WE F**KING WILL YOU DUMBASS!" A certain jashinist yelled. Thanks to a miser, he shut him up with a blow to the back of his head. But that did not leave Hidan without a string of curses.

Itachi dipped his head. "We will help stop that event from triggering. I wish that my brother had not thought about committing suicide in the first place." At his last sentence he looked down at the floor.

Hidan rolled his eyes. "Can we just get going and find the f**king b*tch who killed that slut?"

The blonde member stared at Hidan. "Sasuke's a guy."

"What? I thought the little sh*t was a girl."

"You thought that Deidara wasn't a girl when he kind of looks like one, no offense Deidara." Kisame said.

"None taken, hm."

"But you think that Sasuke looks like one…" Kisame added.

"So?"

"You have a problem…"

"SHUT THE F**K UP PINOCCHIO!" Hidan shouted.

Rolling their eyes, they returned back to Itachi and Naruto who were now saying their formal goodbyes before the duo left swiftly into the trees; searching for the person who was going to trigger Sasuke's death.

"Well, now that that's over with. How about we all take a break from all of this? I say that we should go back to base before going back to missions and looking for this imposter." Pein announced.

Relieved that he wasn't going to suggest about camping out, the others nodded in agreement. No one wanted to experience Tobi's singing and at least he'll be out of ALL of their hair when he'll sleep in his room…Well maybe not out of Zetsu's hair because he sleeps in the same room but in a different bed. He still has the guitar but no one knows where he puts it…It just disappears randomly…maybe the unicorns and bunnies in Happy Rainbow Land take care of his guitar…then again…how did he get the guitar out if he needed it to open the portal? The others never had guitars. Oh well let's just carry on shall we?

As the orange-haired leader had said, they all headed back to the base. Each member went to their rooms with their partners. Finally! A roof over their heads to sleep in instead of the sky to be your ceiling and the rocks or the mud/grass to be your mattress.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

FINALLY XD A break :3 sadly tho ^^ I think I'll just put up new chapters every two days or more if it's really long or stuff. ;-; but if I'm excited with the next chapter I'll try to put it up in less than a day XD I have homework and stuff to do and I have a life too T^T besides I wanna draw something on my dA account too sometimes :D

Konan Oneshot will be posted sometime next week and I will return from my break by either Thursday or Friday :3 please wait patiently ^^


	11. Bloody Arrivals! New Unexpected guests

Disclaimer: Moyasu-san does NOT own Naruto :D enjoy ^^

Also I shortened my break because…well I got exams next week XD so I'm making the most of it this week ;3 Thank you to all those who reviewed especially the ones that review the most and review early XD much appreciated guys! Thanks isn't enough to show how grateful I am ;w; WARNING: OOC characters XD

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Pein stood there. He stood there. He stood there with a cup in his hands and his other index finger swirling into the cup. His eyes three fourths (3/4) open and his hair was a mess. The Akatsuki cloak he always wore was undone thus showed his vest and torso. Even though it seemed like a rare sight to see the Akatsuki leader calm and hadn't a care in the world like this, the situation was **not**.

Slowly and lazily, an eyelid opened halfway to take a look again.

Purple eye glanced around the room. Each member looking a bit sheepish or surprised. A certain albino was covered in blood and he was doing his ritual on Tobi. Even though it was his jutsu and he had stabbed the left side of his chest, Tobi was still alive…and only bleeding a little bit, but he was not in pain. Two artists were gray from the soot of an explosion that Deidara had set off for who knows why. Itachi, the shark man and the plant had ripped off the new curtains from a fight; although, Itachi had been trying to stop them; not particularly involved attacking in the fight. Kakuzu fainted from the knowledge that their **new **curtains had been damaged because it costs lots of money to buy a new one…well it's expensive to the miser…

Closing his eye again, Pein sighed.

Suddenly, the orange-haired leader's arm pointed to Tobi and the masked man suddenly got pulled into his hands out of nothing. Everyone else besides the raven had been surprised. Universal Pull rings a bell anyone?

Tobi whimpered and cowered at the dark aura Pein was setting off. He pulled the masked man closer until they were now close enough to just see their faces and nothing else behind each other. Pein's grip on Tobi's cloak was tightening which frightened the mysterious man.

"Tell me, what the hell happened here." Pein ordered.

Coffee cup long ago had it fallen; was smashed into pieces and only leaving shattered parts scattered across the floor. Brown liquid seeped in between the floorboards of the living room. So much for mixing the coffee when it wasn't going to be drunk anyways.

Looking up again, Tobi squeaked out an explanation…a stupid one indeed.

"We were…discussing about…Konan-chan…" Tobi replied stupidly after what seemed like hours.

Purple eyes blazed in fury, his left one twitching rapidly. His eyebrows hung down in a furious state and his teeth clenched against the other, but it was unnoticed because he had his mouth closed. "You, were talking about…**MY partner**?"*

Screeching, Tobi thrashed wildly; trying to escape and grab the nearest thing or person for protection. Soon he grabbed Deidara and had rescued himself from the intimidating leader.

"DEIDARA-SENPAI, HELP ME!"

"GET OFF TOBI! HE'S YOUR PROBLEM NOW, HM!" The blonde shouted back; pushing the masked man away from him and into Pein.

Tobi glanced at his leader before him, his eyes wide in a comical way and had beads of sweat running down…his mask? When he noticed the flaming aura that Pein was giving off, he sweat dropped and was once again; pulled off of the floor because Pein was holding him by the collar of his cloak.

But before he could shout anything, Sasori came into the picture and tried calming the leader down.

"Look, Tobi wasn't talking about what you thought he meant by that. What he meant was that Konan simply left the base and we were fighting over who should go get her back." Cause, man could that woman be scary!

At each word that were said, Pein's eyes widened in shock and released Tobi. "You mean she got kidnapped?"

Sasori sweat dropped. "Um…no…that's actually what started the fight." The redhead glanced at the blonde who was trying to get the clingy masked member off of him. "She just went by the river as she always does on a Tuesday morning…"

A silver-haired man looked at Sasori. "You mean she isn't f**king kidnadpped? Why didn't you f**king tell us this earlier on, b*tch!"

Relaxing a little bit, Pein moved over to the table; forgetting all about the smashed cup. "Well then; in that case, Sasori, Deidara, may you please keep an eye on her?"

Raising their eyebrows, they gazed at the unusually overprotective leader. "Um, excuse me, un?"

"After what we experienced last time with you and that mirror, I don't want Konan to also be missing as well." Pein added, knowing the blonde and the redhead's question when they hadn't asked it. He was also hiding his embarrassment and the real reason why. That man may not show it but he sure does have feelings for our favorite little blue-haired Akatsuki member…

Anyway, Deidara and Sasori exchanged glances but proceeded in going at the back of the base and into the forest that they had. It only took a few minutes to find her. Well they didn't exactly _see_ her because she was showering; Sasori knew this not because he saw her actually in the nude…'cause that's really perverted…

After showering, the blue-haired woman climbed out of the river and got dressed. Now you may be wondering; don't ninjas have showers? Well I'll tell you just a brief summary of what had happened to their shower. Tobi was taking a hell of a long time in the shower and Kakuzu, being the miser he is, was irritated that they got a very high water bill. No they didn't throw it out because of that, they threw it out because Hidan and Kakuzu got into a fight because of the bill and literally destroyed the base; but mostly the bathroom…

So since there were only expensive showers and bathtubs, Kakuzu told everyone that they'll be bathing in the river from now on until they drop the prices…

Konan eyed the blonde and the redhead once she was fully ready. She gave a suspecting questioning glance at them but after shaking their heads she calmed down.

"So what the heck were you two doing here?"

"Pein's orders."

She rose a brow. "So I can't take a normal bath now?"

Deidara smiled. "Actually, he was concerned about you because of the mirror incident."

Amber eyes stared into blue ones in shock. Had the orange-haired man cared about her after all? OF COURSE HE DID! Ahem, I mean…maybe he does care…

Once they almost got back, filled them with horror. A perched blonde boy was lying against the dirt ground and a pink-haired girl tried to carry him. Both of them had injuries, but the blonde was bleeding nearly everywhere; on the head, in the stomach, on one of his arms and legs. The teenage girl hadn't been bleeding as much but was definitely injured. A third body laid against a tree for support but was unconcious.

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto.

Who would've known that there was a Sasuke from the future? Hadn't he died? Looking for answers, the three kept staring at the teens. Glancing up when a hand touched her shoulder, Sakura's eyes widened in shock but also looked warm with relief. Unexpectedly, she grasped onto Sasori's arm. What the heck? I thought they opted to stay away from each other as much as possible…

"Quickly! You have to help us! Naruto and I were attacked and it obviously didn't turn out well and, and and−!" Sakura explained desperately.

Holding up his hands, he interrupted. "Hold on a minute! What the hell is going on woman?" Sasori inquired.

"You see, Naruto and I were−" She tried to explain again, but had collapsed onto the floor.

Sweat dropping at the scene, they looked down at the three bloody teenagers. Exchanging glances with one another, they decided to take them in and heal them. If Sakura was able to heal other ninjas, why hadn't she healed herself and Naruto? Must've lost a large amount of chakra considering that they looked like they were about to die in a battle…

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Once arriving in the base, Konan was immediately slammed against the cold stone floor of the entrance to the base by an orange blur. No it was not Tobi, in fact it was Pein. Weird huh? He was hugging the blue-haired woman with relief until he realized how out-of-character he was in and how there were numerous eyes glancing at him in disbelief.

Coughing and blushing at the same time, Pein regained his composure.

"Uh…Glad to see you're back, Konan. We would like to−" Pein announced.

"OH MY F**KING JASHIN; WHAT THE MOTHER OF F**K IS THAT?" Hidan interrupted by pointing at the bloody bodies.

Sasori, being the only one out of the three, realized their positions and their sight, widened his eyes and was about to explain. Until an orange blur attacked the redhead. No it was not Pein this time, it was Tobi. Switching is fun! :D

Thrashing around he yelled. "TOBI GET THE F**K OFF!"

"SASORI-SAN KILLED NARUTO-SAN AND SAKURA-SAN*!" Tobi cried while attacking the redhead.

Itachi's eyes widened at the third body. "Is that, Sasuke?"

Picking the masked man by the collar of his cloak, Deidara threw the man off of his danna. "Look, un. It may seem like it but−"

But once more, the redhead crashed to the floor again only that he was accompanied with Deidara but still had Tobi to blame for this. Itachi stared at the three; furious.

"DEIDARA-SENPAI AND SASORI-SAN KILLED THEM!" Tobi repeated only with more tears and had added another name.

Finally having enough, Deidara pushed Tobi off of him, then pushed Sasori away from him in a good distance (gosh, what's with the pushing Dei?) and threw clay spiders at Tobi. Forming the seals, he was ready to perform his kinjutsu.

"KATSU!"

Then came the explosion, nothing much but was still big enough for Tobi to collapse onto the floor. Ash coated the masked man's body and was finally **quiet **for once. Hidan and the rest glanced at the bomber looking for answers. After all…Sasori is carrying two out of three of their now temporary allied ninjas that looked bloody, and was covered in some of their blood and had dirt covering his puppet body. It did look like he just had one heck of a fight with the trio…which is what made Hidan jealous at the start.

Pein stepped forward to Deidara.

"What happened?"

"We really don't know, un. We found them like this for your information, hm. The reason why we took them with us is because whatever might've done this to them was definitely near the forest we were in, hm." The blonde explained.

Sasori dusted himself from being thrown to the floor too many times and moved himself closer to his partner. "All we can do is just wait for them to wake up."

The zealot's eyes relaxed, then he arched his back in disappointment. "So you didn't f**king have a fight? Damn, I wanted to actually make some f**king sacrifices for Jashin-sama today…"

Rolling his oddly colored eyes, Kakuzu was next to speak. "Whatever, dumbass. Just go carry them to the medical room you idiot."

Huffing and leaving a stream of curses as he did so, Hidan grabbed the bodies and literally dragged them to the said room. Grumbling and talking to himself, he placed them awkwardly in the beds (no not bed O.O otherwise that's just…wrong), and left the room. Then he came back near the entrance; still cursing until he stood where he stood before he had left to do this. Everyone gazed at him.

"Finished with your cursing yet, Hidan?" Itachi asked with a raised brow.

"F**king piece of sh*t. There, now I'm finished, weasel-boy." The albino seethed.

The Akatsuki members followed the trail that Hidan had once walked in and entered the medical room. Just when Sasori poked his head through the doorway, he saw the usually stoic and calm teens from the future in their beds…

Or should I saw **on **their beds?

Yes they all were sitting on their beds, bouncing around, laughing and were eating and drinking. Weren't they unconscious when Hidan first carried them here? Sakura was bouncing onto her bed to the other beds, Sasuke was actually **laughing **for once in his life and Naruto seemed to have found some alcohol, ramen and some other things out of nowhere. Where the heck they got it, is what I do not want to know…

Kakuzu glanced at the other objects Naruto was holding; drugs precisely. No wonder why they were acting crazy. But that still didn't explain why they had woken up so suddenly. Were they faking it?

"Um…Hello?" Sasori tried to gain their attention, and it seemed to work. But the results was very unexpected indeed.

Screaming like a bunch of fangirls, all three pounced aimlessly at the Akatsuki. Sasuke landed on top of Deidara (ew, no), Sakura was hugging Tobi who actually liked it and returned the hug by another one and Naruto…managed to get Pein and Konan at the same time.

"Who the f**k gave them crazy pills?"

Everyone glanced at Hidan.

Holding up his hands in protest, Hidan yelled out "I DIDN'T F**KING DO IT, A**HOLES!"

A certain shark man grinned and chuckled. "You were the last one to see them, Hidan."

"I DON'T NEED−"

"DADDY!"

Numerous heads turned to the sound of the voice, some of them just glanced. Squealing, Naruto hugged the two partners into a bone-crushing hug. Although, they didn't show any signs of pain when the grip tightened, only sweat dropping at the word.

"Uh, what?" Konan asked, glancing down at the blonde boy.

Bursting into laughter, Hidan pointed to Naruto. "THE LITTLE SH*T THINKS A**HOLE PEIN IS HIS F**KING PARENT!"

Konan gave Hidan a warning glare and stared at Pein only to sweat drop too. The man was hugging the little blonde back! He had big shining eyes and had been blushing and was smiling with a cat like mouth*.

"Um…Pein?"

"MY BOY!" Pein squealed, Naruto giggled after and Sasuke and Sakura stared with equal kitty faces.

Sighing, Konan escaped from the embrace, punched Pein in the back of the head once and then carried the unconscious body of their leader to a fourth bed. Naruto stayed by the bedside while crying and leaving streams of tears on his face and droplets of the said tears onto the white blankets while Pein slept peacefully…we hope…

Everyone stared at the bluenette in horror. She did hit that man real hard into the **head**. She was knocking out his brain cells! Konan returned to the Akatsuki's side and stared at the now clingy younger Uchiha who was hugging the poor blonde.

She turned to Itachi and Sasori. "There's no point in keeping them awake if they're acting like this…they are drugged after all…"

Obeying orders from their deputy, the redhead and the weasel knocked out the remaining crazy ninjas and plopped them back onto the beds. Who would've expected the leader to go insane just like the two Konoha ninjas and one rogue? Wait a minute, speaking of Konoha, Itachi glanced at the headband that Sasuke was wearing and realized the leaf symbol. So his brother had returned to Konoha in the future!

Suddenly, a pink-haired teen shot up from her bed as soon as Itachi and Sasori left the bedsides. Her green eyes no longer had tiny pupils to inform them that she was drugged. Wow, Team 7 surely recover fast from drugs…

Looking around, Sakura noticed her two idiots sleeping in different beds. Yes she called them idiots because they were just like the Akatsuki members who do nonsense and just act stupid. Well Naruto especially and Sasuke just joins in on the fun. This Team 7 was nothing like their past selves.

Motioning for them to come closer, Sakura got herself into a comfortable position and then began to speak. Finally revealing their wanted answers.

"As you may know, we were drugged back then." Sakura informed. How did she know she was drugged? "Naruto was the first to wake up and then he found the dreaded pills…" Oh…

Pointing a finger to her, Hidan spoke. "HA! I KNEW YOU F**KING USED PILLS! EAT ON THAT, 'KUZU!" Pulling up on the middle finger, Kakuzu rolled his eyes at the childish display while the others just sighed. Sakura just stared with wide eyes. The blonde teen woke up when he heard loud noises and was just basically rubbing one of his eyes while the other stayed closed. Sasuke just grunted in his sleep and turned the other way round; away from Naruto, Sakura and the Akatsuki. Pein…just snored and kept sleeping.

Sweat dropping, Sakura continued. "Uh…yeah. So Captain Idiot gave it to us when we were asleep and then we woke up. So anyway, we were wondering." The pink-haired teen added. She looked sort of sheepish at the question she was about to ask. Who wouldn't? "If we could stay here until we regain our strength to be able to defeat our opponent?"

"I SAY WE F**KING KICK THEM OUT. WE ALREADY HAVE A B*TCH, A DUMBASS, GOLDILOCKS AND AN A**HOLE!" Hidan listed, pointing to B*tch, Dumbass, Goldilocks and A**hole who were none other than, Konan, Tobi, Deidara and Kakuzu*. The said members glared at the zealot in annoyance and anger.

Sighing, Konan walked over to the bed and bent down. "Of course, sweetie." She smiled warmly which made Sakura jolt. Her motherly personality made her feel, well of course, warm inside but she was never used to this in the war. Of course things have changed, just look at Future Sasuke, but still; the war raged on for the same reasons just minus the Itachi part.

The bluenette did not miss this feature but still kept her reassuring smile and had a kindly aura around her. Though, everyone else's attention was somewhere else…a certain orange-haired man was the source of their focus.

He mumbled in his sleep. "Aww, did you just call me sweetie, babe?"

Comically widened eyes stared at the bundle of blankets. Sakura and Naruto stared at the usually stoic man, they felt déjà vu again… Konan, of course, did not miss the phrase and was glaring daggers at the orange haired man with fury. Did he just say 'babe'? WHO WAS THAT CHICK HE WAS DREAMING ABOUT?* May Jashin have mercy on Pein.

Immediately, birds flew away from the base and animals scurried away from the forest and away from the hideout. A scream of pain was heard throughout, even outside in the woods which caused the animals to run away. Konan lowered her fist and then glared at the man with a raised brow and half-lidded eyes.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Woo XD PeinxKonan LOVE! Aww Pein loves her too ^^

1. He cares for Konan :D

2. Tobi doesn't call Sakura 'Sakura-chan' because he just met her. And he only calls women this because they either had fun playing with him and/or gave him candy :3

3. It's the ':3' face XD

4. Hidan's 'affectionate' nicknames X3

5. It was Konan he was dreaming about XD

Lol lots of PeinKonan scenes in this one XD

Bye y'all :D (lol jk XD) anyway the one-shot will still be uploaded this week ;3


	12. Secrets Unfold

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters ^^ all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Okay, sorry I'm late guys ^^' I had things to do and yes the oneshot will be finished soon ;3 though I can't promise that it'll be more than 3,000 words o.o Thanks for the reviews guys! They keep me motivated! Always will reply to them ;D but if they're anonymous…well I can't ._. ENJOY! ~3

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Purple eyes glanced at the mirror. Then they went back to the trio that were slowly recovering which was odd since it was **still **the day that they found them beaten up and bloody from a battle. "But you still haven't told us what had happened."

Facepalming, Sakura glared at Naruto. "Naruto, I thought I told you to explain **everything **to them while I went shopping with Konan-chan!"

The blonde rubbed his temples in a nervous but embarrassed state. Konan stared at the pink-haired teen; deep in thought. She didn't know how she was able to shop with her if she still had a broken arm and some wounded areas that were patched up but still bleeding. How a ninja that wasn't even S-ranked could go through all that and shop 'til she dropped. Their future ninja world sure was…weird…

Motioning for the others to come, Sasuke whispered. "Naruto must've made an alliance with you right? Well ever since he promised to look for the 'fake' Itachi, we were searching for him. When Naruto and Sakura explained this to my past self it changed the future. After that, we got attacked by a stranger…He had been able to summon a jutsu that has our mirrors in it. And when we lost the battle we collapsed onto the floor and that's when you guys found us."

"So, I'm suggesting that the man that attacked you might be a part of this plan to disrupt the future." Pein murmured.

Everyone nodded, staring intently at the three. The bluenette glanced at her pierced leader, when he had noticed her gaze she quickly turned back around. Ever since the dream incident, Konan had been wondering what he was dreaming about. If he mentioned 'babe' did that mean he loved another? Whoever it is, she had to get her man back!

Sakura took Sasuke's hand; aware of the blush that was set on his face when she touched his wrists, and pulled the Uchiha to the mirror that was now placed in Hidan and Kakuzu's room. The blonde smiled at the pair. He knew their secrets, he knew what they were hiding ever since Sasuke was a part of their team and right through when Sasuke left the village. Wasn't it obvious?

"This mirror is very different from our first one. Naruto has been working on this project ever since Sasuke came back in our alternative future timeline. This mirror lets you go through dimensions." She explained.

"You guys are so f**king obsessed with shitty mirrors, damnit!" Hidan pointed out.

Sasori raised a brow. "How do you know that man is from another dimension?"

"You see, I was the one to have the least of injuries out of us three, I heard him talking about a different world and how they needed to get out of our 'dimension'. So with all the little strength that I had, I carried these two back at your base; hoping to find mercy from you S-ranked criminals." Sakura explained.

Hidan was now the one to raise a brow. "Why are you f**king speaking like that, b*tch?"

Rolling his eyes, Kisame pushed Hidan with his shoulder to go in front of Sakura. "So you're suggesting that we should go through this mirror to kill this ninja? What's in it for us and besides, we're S-ranked criminals. Not heroes."*

She glanced at Itachi, looking hopeful and her eyes were pleading. Although she did this and Naruto and Sasuke found this cute, Itachi did not flinch, wince or even move a muscle; not even his eyes moved when this happened. He just simply thought it was a begging state instead of 'cute'. "Please. We have no one else to turn to, the Akatsuki in the future are too busy with their missions and also having a financial crisis which made Kakuzu faint! I have no idea how the hell you guys are having a financial crisis but we have no choice."

Upon realizing what she said, she slapped her hand onto her mouth with wide eyes; precisely looking at the elder member that was mentioned earlier.

"Did you say **financial**** crisis**?" Kakuzu exclaimed. His red and green eyes widened; making him look like a ninja with bloodshot eyes that looked ready to kill someone. "WE CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN. WE NEED TO SAVE THE FUTURE FIRST NOT THIS POINTLESS SITUATION!" He grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and was shaking him but not in an insane way. "TAKE US THERE, DAMNIT!"

"Oi, f**ker! Calm the f**k down, sh*thead!" Hidan rested his hand onto the miser's shoulder to try and get his attention; which worked…in a weird way. Kakuzu rapidly turned his head around, making the silver-haired jashinist jump; how the heck did he do that? He's like an owl! Suddenly, Hidan was kicked away and smashed against the wall by the said treasurer.

"SHUT THE F**K UP, HIDAN! WE NEED MONEY, AND MONEY IS IMPORTANT, DIPSH*T!"

"WHAT THE F**K IS YOUR PROBLEM, A**HOLE? THE AKATSUKI DON'T NEED MONEY! THEY NEED JASHIN, DAMNIT! GET IT F**KING RIGHT NEXT TIME, B*TCH!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? THAT'S F**KING STUPID, HIDAN. WE NEED F**KING MONEY AND IF YOU CAN'T SEE THAT THEN YOU'RE MORE OF A DUMBASS THEN I THOUGHT, FAGGOT!"

"FAGGOT? THAT'S IT YOU MOTHER-F**KING−"

When it got to that point, Itachi covered his younger brother's ears; still thinking the sibling was too young to listen to such foul language being thrown so carelessly around. But Sasuke pushed the hands away with his elbow, looking at the older with warm eyes; he now knows his reasons and forgives him. Sweat dropping, the weasel carried on listening with his sibling while the others were cheering in the now fist-to-fist fight. Konan, Sasori and Deidara escaped for a private conversation. After the recent event of finding the three, they stuck together for some odd reason.

"So, decided telling him yet, hm?"

Konan glanced at the blonde. "How could I tell him now?"

"True…there is a fight going on…" The redhead pointed out. Yes, Sasori now knows about Konan's 'secret', but pretty much everyone had suspicions on Konan and Pein but decided to keep it to themselves since they were both powerful…and scary…

Interrupting, the bluenette turned her attention to Sasori. "Not that! After what he said in his dreams, he must've been thinking of another woman. How could I get him to like me if he loves another person?" Gasping, she realized! "He must've been dreaming about Sakura! BUT HOW COULD HE JUST GO WITH HER? HE HARDLY KNOWS HER AND SHE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE HIM!"

The two stared at the woman. Some time flew by, and soon they were both laughing their heads off. Konan glared ferociously at the two; angry that they showed her disrespect! Especially Sasori because he had been showing lack of respect ever since this started.

"It's not funny, damnit!"

Deidara wrapped an arm around her neck, in a friendly way. "We're not laughing **at **you, we're laughing **with **you, un!"

"Really? 'Cause I thought we were." Sasori smirked. When two pairs of eyes glinted in rage, he raised his hands and smiled. "You know I'm just kidding!"

The bluenette turned to the blonde. "What are you trying to say?"

"We're saying, un. Is that Pein doesn't love Sakura! I'll give you away a secret that I've been hiding just for the sake of Pein; I've been helping him too, hm! He's been talking about you ever since he got 'men' help. And our recent conversation which was just today, in our rooms, he only talked about you and even muttered that you misunderstood his dreams, un." The blonde explained.

Raising her slender fingers to her mouth, Konan kept her mouth open and her shock showed through her eyes. "S-so that means he cares for me?"

Rolling his brown eyes, Sasori scoffed. "Of course, Konan! Haven't you noticed how he only focuses on you when we're having dinner together? Leader-san also doesn't pay attention to us whenever you leave the base to play with Tobi and Zetsu."

Konan scowled. How **dare **he make her seem like an idiot! Oh well…at least he wasn't the one to rub in your face too much. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because he wanted us to keep it a secret until today." The redhead added.

"You were both involved in this conversation?"

"Of course, un! Look Konan; just give it a try one day, hm. As your 'brother', I suggest that you tell him soon, hm." Deidara assured and encouraged the older woman.

Raising a brow, Sasori stared at Deidara. " 'brother'?"

"Came to both of us in a dream…a strange dream about this site called ff..net" Konan murmured; recalling the odd vision.

Looking back from where they came from, Deidara stepped forward to get a closer look. He turned around at the two. "Well the fight's over, un. We should get going."

Just as the blonde had said, the fight was over and the two who caused the fight were panting and were glaring at each other. Pein and the rest were having a conversation while they waited for other members to join back the group; Tobi and Zetsu had left when the fight started too.

Purple eyes darted to the side when he spotted a blue-haired figure approach the table, immediately looking happy. "Konan!"

She smiled; a smile much warmer than the others and her cheeks were dusted with pink blushes. Sasori rolled his eyes; keeping in his amusement and happiness towards the two who now know each other's secrets. Yes, the two artists had planned this long ago to finally get the partners hooked. That's why they had permission from Pein to inform Konan about his secret when they reassured the man after the event. The blonde smirked but kept his smile on the inside; he didn't want any of the others want to know what he was happy about. Otherwise there might be **no **love relationships between these two.

Finally, they just increased their chances of getting together.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Looking back, Sasori exchanged an unreadable expression to Sakura. He was the last to go through the mirror portal and felt different around the teen now (no not that o.o). After all, he did listen to her story, understood her crush on a certain someone and now had formed an alliance with the three Konoha ninjas. Surely this will change someone's point of view to another person that you didn't really care for?

Although he was looking at her, her green eyes were somewhere else. Well to be specific; her green eyes were on targeted on **someone **else. She was hugging the dark blue-haired Uchiha who was trying to look cool and show that he didn't care. Naruto was laughing and teasing Sasuke. None of them noticed that the redhead hadn't left yet.

Without turning around again, Sasori spun his head back to the mirror and went through it.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Itachi chucked some wood into the fire which blazed a lot brighter and got bigger. This made Sasori feel uncomfortable…Figured it out yet? I'll give you a hint; puppet. Kisame and Hidan were pranking on Deidara who fell for the trap so easily which was odd…usually he'd notice something would be wrong and go away. Tobi and Zetsu were staring at Zetsu's new…girlfriend…which was a mini version of Zetsu only without the humanoid body and cloak.

Pein, their fearless leader, was keeping watch for the Akatsuki members before deciding to choose Kakuzu and Kisame to stay up for the night. The bluenette was already asleep and Sasori decided to sit next to her; making Pein feel a bit…jealous (XD).

Everything was peaceful. But red eyes stared at the camp. Upon noticing a familiar chakra, he swiftly left the area…

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Well I'm finished with this chapter :3 it's in between 1,000 and 3,000 XD 2,000 words. Lol Pein so…jealous :3 and they finally know their secrets XD PeinKonan will most likely be in the next chapters

Pairings so far:

PeinKonan  
SasuSaku  
...

That's basically it XD Yaoi pairings that'll probably be near past the 20 chapter line wil be XD :

KakuHida  
SasoDei  
KisaIta  
ZetTobi (XD their relationship was already obvious at the start I mean, why would Zetsu just randomly play with Tobi? :3 oh and with Konan too XD well his black side never showed that he liked it but he actually did XD silly Black Zetsu :3)

See ya soon guys!


	13. What Happened The Night Before?

Disclaimer: Nope still dun own it ^^ Masashi Kishimoto does and in my opinion is making Naruto boring D: KEEP THE AKATSUKI AND LESS FILLERS -.- seriously…it's gone horrible with the fillers darn it

HEY PEOPLES :D THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS MAN ^^ Notice how I only title the chapters that are odd numbers :o XD

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Chapter 13

Muffling noises came from Deidara who had his face facing the floor. He grumbled and sat up; looking around. What the heck happened you may ask? Well…he doesn't know either…

A shattered piece of a mirror was found on the stone floor he was sitting on. He looked around; hoping to find any of the Akatsuki members nearby. Thank god he wasn't alone this time, he had Hidan with him. Oh wait…Hidan's a crazy sadist so that means…oh no.

Quickly, the blonde stood up and tried to move away from the unconscious figure of the jashinist. Wait a minute! He might remember what happened last night! But still, that doesn't change the fact that he was insane. Yes, they're best friends but sometimes when Hidan get woken up he'll turn into a monster…Well a much more horrible monster.

Deidara glanced at the mirror piece. What the hell? He picked it up and examined it. Looks just like an ordinary piece of mirror. But if it is a piece of the mirror that started this all, then why is it a solid? It should've allowed his hands or fingers to go through…

Oh well, he shrugged the thought off. The blonde laid it inside his pocket which was underneath the Akatsuki cloak. Deidara decided to look around a little. Femurs, Skulls, Humerus bones*. Whoever lived here is some weirdo that surely likes bones. Perhaps he's in some lab that studies…bones? Okay that was a horrible guess but at least it's better than nothing.

Raising his brow, the bomber stared at a bunch of bones that had holes in them. That person may be weirder than he thought… Deidara picked a Humerus bone up; he thought it looked very much like a flute. Then he glanced at the Femur bone, it also looked like a flute too. But the holes we much bigger. Blue eyes darted back to the one he was holding then to the Skull. It didn't look like a flute. It didn't have any holes. So why was it here?

Gasping, Deidara's eyes widened at the sight he saw. Red liquid oozed from the one on the end, even the cranium had splotches of blood on it. Its eyeholes were leaking with blood. Looking back at the others; they seemed to have the same only that the blood was dry. Had someone already been here before?

Shocked eyes shrunk at the thought. Or had the person that came here killed one of the Akatsuki members. Deidara looked back at Hidan who was still lying on the floor, sleeping. Well he didn't know what happened last night. Maybe they were drunk in a fight and got beaten up so badly that they'd be ashamed of themselves? Shuddering and shaking the thought away, the bomber pondered about finding the weasel. Of course he hated the Uchiha! Well they were rivals, sometimes they were nice to each other. But anyway, he was the only person that Deidara knew that could keep his calm self even when he was drunk.

Now that he was standing there for a long time just looking in one direction, he noticed a third body! It was Konan! Doesn't it just scare you how he manages to end up with Konan every time something like this happens?

She stirred in her sleep and soon after, the bluenette woke up. Looking around with a blurred vision, she spotted something yellow. Deidara! Now that her sight had cleared, she rushed up to her 'brother' and hugged him. It also made her scared that she always seem to be with the bomber every time they get into a situation just like this…Why not Pein once in a while, damnit? She didn't **just **want to be with him. She wanted to be _alone_ with him. But nothing too weird.

"Do you have any idea what happened last night, un?" Deidara asked looking concerned. He still remembered about his guess and wanted to push that aside. Well if it was Tobi he wouldn't care…well maybe.

Konan looked thoughtful; point a finger to her lips in a thinking pose. "All I remember is getting attacked by a silhouette ninja…"

"'Silhouette?'" The bomber repeated.

Konan nodded. "I can't define the shape or recognize if it was someone I knew. But he or she must've been really strong."

Suddenly a yawn was heard in the background then some swearing and grumbling was heard. Hidan. Finally, the jashinist was awake, and seemed to be in an annoyed mood. Cracking his back, the silver-haired Akatsuki member dragged himself over to the two who were watching him while sweat dropping.

He rose his brow, his magenta eyes looking at them in confusion. "What?"

"N-nothing." The bluenette replied. Regaining her composure, she continued. "Anyway, Deidara and I were discussing about what happened last night. Neither of us know what happened so−"

Hidan waved his hand at her in a 'whatever' gesture; his eyes closed. "Cut the crap, b*tch. I don't want a whole **story **just a f**king summary. Damn, where the hell is that old fart when you need him, my f**king back hurts like hell!"

Deidara giggled. "Maybe you are an old man, Hidan, hm."

"SHUT THE F**K UP, GOLDILOCKS. I'LL SWEAR TO JASHIN, I'LL SACRIFICE YOUR A**!"

"Quit it you two! If we're the only ones that are in this room or place then we've got to work together in order to find the others!" Konan shouted, pulling the two down by their hair. Each of them let out a pained scream. After letting go, they both took their hair and started stroking it in a very pathetic way…

"Um…What the heck?" The bluenette said; raising a brow.

Hidan scowled at her, then scoffed and turned back around like as if the answer was so obvious. "Hair is f**king precious, dumbass! Even S-rank criminals need to f**king treat their hair with respect."

"Yeah, what he said!"

"O…kay." She glanced around the room, analyzing her surroundings. "Studying by the items around here, we must be in some kind of a lab." The bluenette now had her eyes on a jar contained with green bubbling liquid, then she put her slender finger on it and read a label. "Possibly a lab that studies on jutsus or the human body. Maybe even both."

Hidan's eyes were half-lidded while he crossed his arms. "Smartass."

Rolling his sky blue eyes, Deidara looked around for a door. When he couldn't find one he threw some clay spider figures at a random spot which exploded. Its orange, red and yellow colors lit up the room only for a few moments. Even after that, the place was still dark because the corridor that was behind the walls didn't have any candles lit.

The blonde turned around. "We should make some progress in finding the others."

"Why do we always get f**king kidnapped? It's getting f**king old now."

"Just get your a** over there, Hidan!"

The silver-haired male looked at the blue kunoichi, not really expecting the mature woman to swear. Grumbling, he followed Deidara and had Konan trailing behind. The trio set off looking for the others! Deidara couldn't help but notice that he was having déjà vu again…

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Okay, may not be as good as the last chapters and yes I did say that PeinKonan will most likely be in the next **chapters**. XD so just wait patiently! Next chapter will be about the others!

Feels liked déjà vu again don't you think? Only that Deidara is accompanied with two of the Akatsuki members XD But seriously; what's with the kidnapping? O.o I think I must really like being mean to Deidara and Hidan and sometimes the others XD

1. Humerus bones is the arm bone, the femur bones are the thigh bones and the skull…well everyone knows that it's where the brain is kept inside XD

See ya soon guys! Wish me luck in the exams on Monday and some other days! D:


	14. Melodious But Horrible Music!

fDisclaimer: …DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS :D

Thank you all so much! For the reviews ;3 Especially **feathered moon wings **:P

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

A certain blue-haired shark man was walking beside his partner Itachi through the hallways. A certain orange-haired man was stressed; talking about a certain bluenette, beads of sweat formed every time he stared at one of the skulls and he screamed whenever he saw something move in the shadows; hugging the weasel in the process. What the hell?

What kind of a leader of an S-rank criminal organization gets scared when, oh I don't know, a **butterfly **passes by. Its white and black wings fluttered around the two twice before deciding to land on Pein. He whimpered, then when he actually opened his eyes, he giggled, causing the other two to stare at the man with wide eyes.

Suddenly whispers were heard in the dark, it was inexplicable. It managed to scare the shark man and even seemed to make Itachi seem to feel a bit uncomfortable. Although it succeeded in frightening the two, Pein didn't seem scared; he was just impassive like his old self again.

Once the whispering was over, the orange-haired leader turned to the two Akatsuki members who relaxed after. "Did you hear that?"

"Of course we heard it, Leader-san!" Kisame scoffed.

"It was voices in the dark. Didn't you hear it?" The weasel asked looking at the leader in disbelief.

Pein held his head back. "Huh? Wha-? No not that! I don't even know what you're talking about." Kisame and Itachi sweat dropped. "I was talking about the other voices!"

"From where?" Kisame asked.

"The winds of destiny and death…"

"Um, that sounds really unpleasant…" The weasel stated his opinion; the shark man nodded in agreement. After all, who'd want to listen to random voices from 'the winds of destiny and death'? They were beginning to think they're leader was becoming mental after he just said that.

The orange-haired leader turned his head round; he was facing the wall, covering something. "Huh? Oh! I was just reading this plaque. It just said something about 'Enter this place, then you shall face my wrath, your fate ends here; the winds of destiny and death'." He moved aside to reveal a silver plate screwed to the wall.

Kisame's eyes widened making his beady eyes look…even smaller. "So you mean we're going to **die** here? I DON'T WANT TO DIE JUST YET!"

The raven tried to call the blue man (XD) down. "Look Kisame, if we just find the others and get out of here then we would not have to die. And besides, we're S-rank missing nins, we should be able to fend for ourselves and our teammates."

Suddenly, the voices that their pierced leader had heard were roaming around the hallways now; very audible to hear. The shark man drew Samehada out; going in front of the two who raised their brows. They weren't kids, damnit.

Soon after there was shouting and then they heard something splatter onto the floor. At the corner of Kisame's eye, he saw red liquid spilt onto the stone floor. **Blood**?

His yellow eyes (or just black eyes but I think they should be yellow ^^) glanced around the intersection of the area they were at. While they anticipated for the attack they spoke quietly to each other.

"You know, I think it might've been a better idea to **not **help Itachi's little bro and his friends when it doesn't concern us! Look at us now! We're living in a crazy person's place that doesn't bother to clean up−" He looked at the dust bunnies, blood and the spiders making webs. "−likes **real **skull decorations−" Kisame turned to the skulls that were lying on the floor; blood either dripping from the eyeholes or just dry from the eyes. "−and is probably a relative to Hidan!"

Itachi rolled his eyes. "First of all Kisame, you're a lot older than I so you should be able to cope with the blood and the skull '_decorations_'. Furthermore, you should quit whining! We only did this because it could change the Akatsuki's future or the shinobi world itself."

Pein looked up. "Here they come…"

"GET THE F**K BACK HERE, DAMNIT! I'M NOT F**KING FINISHED WITH YOU YET, B*TCH!"

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN, SLOWASS!"

"THAT'S IT YOU CROSSED THE DAMN LINE NOW!" Sharp sword-like sounds were heard but it wasn't a sword that caused this. It actually had three blades.

"WAIT UP YOU TWO, AND KEEP QUIET YOU MIGHT ATTRACT THE CRAZY SADIST OR MURDERER THAT LIVES HERE!"

"SHUT THE F**K UP! I WANT TO SLAUGHTER THAT DAMN BLONDE ONCE I GET MY F**KING HANDS ON HIM! AND BESIDES I ALREADY F**KING ATTRACT FANGIRLS NOT SADISTS, I DON'T NEED ANOTHER F**KING HEATHEN IN MY LIFE!"

"EW, NO WAY! YOUR HANDS ARE DIRTY, DAMNIT!"

"YES, IT IS, DUMBASS!" A certain silver-haired jashinist replied; showing his hands which indeed were dirty. They were brown and had some dry blood around his fingers, the veins were showing only that they were bluish-purple in color and his nails were overgrown and were yellow which freaked the group out; including Pein's group. Who the hell had **violet** veins?

Speaking of veins, a vein popped at the side of Itachi's head. He stood up and walked over to the three; Hidan surrounding a certain blonde member into a corner. When he was finally noticed, he punched the back of Hidan's head.

"WHAT THE F**K?"

"CALM DOWN YOU IDIOT!"

Everyone stared at the unusually enraged weasel. His eyes were already red with the Sharingan eyes but when he realized this he tried to regain his cool by pinching the bridge of his nose and inhaling. Once he had finished he looked at Konan, after all, she was the one out of the three that wasn't stupid like the other two. The blonde and the silver-haired male glared at the person who's telling the story, in other words; me. Probably shouldn't have said that…Anyway…

He walked over to her. "Tell us what happened."

"Well, you can f**king see that I was chasing the dumbass blonde over there." Hidan pointed with his thumb at Deidara who scowled. "We were f**king arguing because of some shitty remarks fro−"

"I did not ask you, Hidan. Please may you keep your mouth shut." The raven interrupted collecting a glare from the jashinist. After, Hidan huffed and looked away from them.

"Well you see it all happened like this…" The bluenette began to explain how Hidan and Deidara started this as a 'playful' fight but then it got intense. After agreeing not to speak to their 'shithead' best friend, an unusual melody was playing while they went separate ways. Soon after, the two started hunting each other down and were acting strange.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Zetsu growled intendedly. Why out of all the members, did he have to be with **Kakuzu **and **Tobi**. You may be wondering; doesn't Zetsu didn't mind Tobi's company? Well when you put those two together it's chaos…especially if it involves a guitar, a certain someone's girlfriend and some money for candy…

"BUT TOBI WANTS CANDY! TOBI NEEDS CANDY, AND TOBI NEEDS MONEY TO GET CANDY!"

"GET THE F**K OFF OF ME, TOBI! AND NO, YOU **CANNOT **HAVE MY MONEY! GO GET SOME YOURSELF AND SHUT UP OR I'LL STITCH YOUR MOUTH UP!"

"KAKUZU-SAN IS MEAN!"

"WE'RE CRIMINALS, TOBI AND SO ARE YOU!"

"BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN, KAKUZU-SAN GETS TO SELL TOBI'S PIANO!"

"Tobi, **that's a guitar**." Zetsu spoke.

"FINE IT'S A DRUM SET, ZETSU-SAN!"

He rolled his yellow eyes then continued walking the endless hallways. The poor plant man couldn't get some quiet time to himself with the rocky pair that were still arguing. Suddenly, Tobi threw his arms into the air, a huffed cheek was hidden behind the orange swirly mask.

"FINE THEN, KAKUZU-SAN! TOBI WILL JUST BE…alone now…" The masked member started to whimper and cry; reaching a finger to his eyehole while walking away with his back arched.

"Who cares?" Kakuzu shot back then turned his gaze to the pissed off plant man. "What?"

"See what you did?" Zetsu sighed angrily.

Just then, a beautiful but deafening sound was heard throughout the hallways. Honestly, you could see the waves of the sound vibrate as it made its way to the three; making Tobi its victim first. The whole place wobbled due to the sound waves as the two held their hands to their ears. Its screaming-like tune was echoing through the halls nearly deafening the trio.

Once the horrible experience was over, the masked man turned to the stitched man; looking like as if he was still angry and sad. Unexpectedly, Tobi rushed up to the man and hugged him tightly and let out a fangirl squeal. Oh wait, that sounds just like what Tobi would do…oh well.

"KAKAZA-SAN! TOBI LOVES YOU STILL~!"

Zetsu rose a brow and looked shocked at the next move.

The miser hugged back; an equal face to Tobi's which was covered by his mask. " KAKAZA-SAN STILL LOVES TOBI, TOO~!"

"Um, Kakuzu are you okay? **Of course he's not okay, he's gone mental and those sound waves must've been planned out by the masked monster over there. He just wanted to f**king change him into another loud idiot.** Hey don't be mean! Tobi's not that bad, and you think so too. **Tch**." Zetsu retorted with himself.

But seriously, that man was acting a lot like Tobi. He even accepted his name which was mistaken as 'Kakaza' and didn't do anything about it except hugging him. Zetsu stared at the two now deranged members, hoping to have them return back to normal. Hidan would do **anything **to see Kakuzu like this! Especially for some proof to blackmail the others with. If only he had a camera…that way Kisame, Hidan and himself would've had one heck of a time laughing their asses off when they reveal it to the others.

The plant man continued his search; straining his ears after he could've sworn he heard Kakuzu say 'chu~' to Tobi.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Crimson red eyes stared down at its house. It was more of a gigantic hideout but it only had two people living there. Now that they had collected the infamous criminal organization and were already falling into their trick, they could accomplish their goals.

Upon an familiar chakra arrival, the red eyed silhouette stalked down the rocky hill s/he was on and waited inside the base. S/he began to play a melodious and melancholy tune on a bone on her/his way to the hideout. Sound waves released from the instrument-like bone.

This person knew what the consequences of the music being played. Blood will spill and changes will be made…

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Itachi glanced back at the two lovebirds. Then back to where he was originally headed; forward. Deidara, Hidan and Kisame both rolled their eyes at the two holding hands. Tch, romance is sick… (not really XD).

The blonde terrorist bomber wanted to find out where Sasori had been. Well the readers and the author know he isn't with Zetsu and the others but the blonde didn't. He wanted to find out if his Danna knew where they were and how to get the hell out. Upon realizing about the questions that were at the back of his head, he decided to ask them about it.

"Does anyone know what happened last night, hm?"

The weasel looked up, confused. That was the first time Deidara had ever seen the Uchiha confused since he always seemed to know about things that not even Pein knew. Kisame had just looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully, and the silver-haired male just shrugged. Their orange-haired leader was too focused on Konan but seemed to look as if he had no clue.

"Seems like no one knows." Itachi stated.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Captain Uchiha-Obvious." Deidara replied with half-lidded eyes. Itachi did not wince or flinch or even react to the harsh behavior, he was used to it anyway. They are rivals after all.

Soon after, they had heard another tune being played out by the same instrument only that it sounded a lot more gloomy than the first one which was supposedly fear. The blue shark man looked worriedly at the weasel that looked ever so emotionless. Why is he concerned you may ask? The Uchiha was already blind so he didn't need to be deaf otherwise he wouldn't be much use to the Akatsuki anymore. Of course, he wouldn't be to the blue man but the criminal organization was just as cruel as ever.

"We should probably…stay in one of the rooms to get away from the damn sound...un" Everyone was surprised that Deidara was the one to say it. He was looking away from the weasel but of course it was meant for him since he would usually swear around the Uchiha and hesitate to say something nice around him. Each of them smiled, well Hidan smirked but other than that, they made their way over to a room that was perfect to block out the sounds. It had thick walls and was big enough for them to at least roam around in.

Tomorrow they'll hopefully get out of the darn place and get away from the horrible sounds from an unknown instrument. And hopefully get some information about this place!

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Update: K ^^ I'm back and I've updated this Author's note ;3

So yeah, I've heard lots of people get confused about pronouncing Kakuzu's name and also mispell it and sometimes they make the characters in the fanfic mispronounce it too XD So I thought that, that seems alot like wut Tobi would do o.o well obviously not in his Madara personality XD

By changes, I meant as in a change of someone's personality XD you could easily see the first change o.o the third change I should think about...because the second change has already been shown by a certain blonde and a certain silver-haired member XD

CYA GUYS :D


	15. Tobi and The Akatsuki Bunnies Band!

Disclaimer: I own nothing ;-;…well maybe the mysterious character XD

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

A blue man woke up with a start…no seriously a start. He looked up to find giant red eyes with three tomoes were staring at him*. Wait…Giant red eyes? Once he had pulled himself into a more comfortable position on the floor (the bed was quickly owned by Hidan and Deidara for who knows why), he took a better look at the person staring at him.

Just as he thought, it was none other than the Sharingan user. Though, why was Itachi in his Sharingan state? The shark man stared at the man in horror; thinking that the weasel was going to kill him. What did he do?

His head throbbed at the thought, wait, what do you call those things when you're remembering something and you see the memory play back? Oh yeah! A flashback…

**Flashback**

"**Kisame get back here!" A certain weasel exclaimed; clutching Hidan's scythe. Why; you ask, well we don't know either. The said jashinist was screaming at the heathen and saying to treat gifts from Jashin-sama with 'f**king' respect. Kisame was running like crazy like as if his life was on the line. **

**He turned his head round while he kept on running. "I swear, Itachi! I didn't do anything to your photograph of your family!" It was true. The thirty two year old hadn't done anything with the photo. Kakuzu was getting near to being found out that he was the one who sold the photo at the time where he heard about the future Akatsuki's financial crisis. Although, they don't know how he sold something like that so quickly…but yeah, anyway, he instead lied about Kisame being the one who sold it. Of course it didn't make any sense because the shark man could care less for money and that he wouldn't do anything like that. **

**Turning round once again, Kisame sighed with relief when he saw something stop in its tracks. When he slowed down, he tried to catch his breath.**

"**Kisame…" Hissed a familiar voice.**

**He turned round with comical wide eyes. Oh no…**

"**DON'T MOLEST ME, OROCHIMARU! LEAVE ME ALONE! Oh wait I'm around thirty years old…BUT ANYWAY, WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T DO IT! PLEEEAASSSEEEE!" Kisame cried; hugging onto the now revealed man; Itachi. Wait what kind of a ninja criminal hugs their attacker that they think is a pedo?**

"**K-KISAM…EE CAN'T…B- BREATHE!" The weasel squeaked out. **

**Once he was released, the Sharingan user laid limp on the floor as the shark man bent over and started sobbing. **

"**Kisame…"**

"**Yes Itachi?" Kisame replied with a smile once he knew he wasn't dead.**

"**You're going to die…" The weasel seethed. His eyes were glinting with a murderous look on his face. Seriously, this man needed to get over it! It's just a photo of your dead family with you and Sasuke actually acting like brothers…okay Kisame may proceed in running now.**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

"DON'T HUR−"

"KISAME-SAN!"

"…"

"…"

"…What're you doing, un?" Asked a blonde member who had been sitting there watching them for a while, while the others slept on the floor and Hidan snored loudly next to him. Eyes were widened in shock and his blue eyes were just small blue orbs. After all who'd expect **that **from the raven after all of those years of being quiet and anti-social.

The weasel was hugging the man with a very warm smile. Kisame had a brow raised and was uncomfortable in the embrace. Why was he acting like Tobi all of a sudden?

Before the man could say anything, the door shot open; a green blur also pulled Kisame into an embrace as it hid behind him. Suddenly a redhead had also appeared through the doorway. Where the heck had that man been all day? Deidara walked up to the shorter man (no seriously he's shorter o.o), the blonde wanted to know where the heck he had been.

"Kisame, thank goodness you're here! **IT'S TERRIFYINGLY RANDOM CHAOS WITH THOSE TWO! SAVE US BEFORE I DECIDE TO EAT ALL OF YOUR ASSES!**" Zetsu explained.

Kisame's eyebrow that was raised, rose higher. "Chaos…?"

Suddenly, a tanned man who was **still **hugging a certain masked man who also **still **returning the embrace by hugging back. Kisame sweat dropped and looked back at Zetsu who was hiding his head with a pillow that he had stolen from Deidara.

Everything was fine until the two took out instruments; one being a guitar and the other being a bagpipe. Wait a bagpipe?

"THIS IS FOR MY 1# FRIEND; KAKAZA-SAN!" Tobi announced; waking Hidan up at the familiar name and from the noise. The stitched man just smiled and threw a fist into the air.

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?" Kakuzu shouted; now waking up everyone who was sleeping on the floor. The weasel was smiling; taking out a harmonica. Kisame eyed the instrument; where the heck did he get **that **from and when?

Hidan didn't get the fact into his mind when he saw Kakuzu **smiling **alongside with Tobi and Itachi. When the room got even darker, which is really dark considering there were no candles, a spotlight shone onto Tobi and the other two. Where in the world did the spotlight come from? Suddenly, they ripped off their Akatsuki cloaks and what was underneath; making Deidara look away after they had done it but was confused when he didn't hear noises of disgust. When he looked back, he saw them wearing black t-shirts with red writing on it and blue jeans. On the shirts it said 'Tobi and the Akatsuki Bunnies!'. Hidan was surprised and had his jaw hung down.

When everyone had taken their spit takes (yes, Konan was drinking some juice after she woke up while the others had woken up too), stared at the three with wide eyes and got into a comfortable position on the ground to watch, the 'band' began playing. And it was the most horrible music that was ever heard in history…

May Jashin have mercy on him.

The music was a screeching kind of noise; Kakuzu's bagpipes squeaking, Itachi's harmonica letting out a loud and shrieking sound and Tobi's guitar was being played at a very fast pace; scraping his nails onto the metal strings.

Unfortunately, they weren't expecting the song to be **THAT **loud! The strong sound had been so loud and powerful that it created sound waves which were fast enough to lift the other Akatsuki members off their feet and into the walls.

Hidan's eyes were wide; with small magenta eyes staring at the band with a 'WTF' look. His fingers were dug right into the wall and his body was buried into the wall's stone hard surface. The rest were in similar states only that their poses were different. Sasori was the only one who hadn't got flung onto the wall by the sound waves. Suddenly, bunnies appeared randomly when they kept on playing. No wonder they had such a terrible band name!

The poor redheaded man was trying with all his might to hang onto the wooden table and also bear the horrible song that was playing before him. One by one, his hands grabbed another piece of furniture until he was able to use the wall for support. The white, brown, gray and black bunnies who were hopping around were lessening the chances of the redheaded puppet being able to save the others from the horrible music!

By the way, what's with the music and the singing a lot lately? Might as well rename this fic as 'Akatsuki the Musical'.

Once he had gotten close to Tobi, the masked man strummed the guitar so hard and loudly that the redhead was flung to the wall with the others while the guitar was broken; much to the other's relief. One of the bunnies stood up and sniffed around the area, looking around he noticed the music had stopped, the men were able to move without getting any bloody ears from the music and that there was no purpose anymore…So they all tried to run out of the room until a certain blue haired kunoichi picked up a black bunny and squeezed it into a tight embrace. The weasel also picked up one only that this one was white. Ironic right? I mean…shouldn't the angel have the white one and the weasel the black one?

Apparently, the masked man had brought a spare guitar, which increased the other's fear level. When they were just about to start again, Deidara and Sasori were able to move again and had rushed up to the 'stage'. They quickly took the instruments, stepped on them, crushed them, practically gnawed on them and then lit up a fire and threw the debris of the musical instruments into the fire while laughing manically. Meanwhile Pein had picked up a brown bunny for Konan but had decided to invite it into the Akatsuki; giving it a bunny sized cloak. Wait, where'd he get this and why did he have it?

Everyone sweat dropped and had wide eyes, all except Hidan who joined in the now; 'Ring around The Fire' game where they held hands and were singing while running around the fire. Itachi pouted, Kakuzu stared at the flames; that finally snapped him out of it and Tobi literally cried while hugging Zetsu at his 'losses'.

Unfortunately, the plant man's yellow eyes shrunk when he saw a certain _girlfriend _of his was now near the blazing fire. How the heck did she get there? She's just a plant in a flowerpot! Not a ninja who looked like a plant but had a humanoid body and was able to walk freely and sink into grounds whenever he wanted to…

Soon enough, before Zetsu could even get to his poor 'girlfriend', she was engulfed in flames and had turned into ashes.

The poor and now lonely plant man scooped up some of the ashes, until the wind caught the ashes and flew away with her and out through the window. Tears started to form onto Zetsu's eyes as he was now at the 'emo' corner.

"Aww! It's okay, Zetsu-san! You'll get another girl someday!" Tobi soothed, rubbing the said plant man on the back with Itachi on Zetsu's other side.

"**SHUT UP! **Azalea* was and **always** the perfect plant for me…" Zetsu sulked.

Meanwhile Itachi and Tobi were calming down the Akatsuki plant man, the others were discussing about where Sasori had been. After all, he had just walked into the room before the music band's outburst and didn't explain himself just yet.

"Where the hell, were you, hm?" Deidara questioned.

"Running away from a crazy woman with a bone for a flute."

"Did you just say bone, un?"

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Wellllll that's it ^^ just randomness again :D hopefully you see the 'changes' which I mentioned in the other chapters :o Of course the obvious changes were;

Craziness among the mature members (including Zetsu considering that he just lost control when he was with Kakuzu and Tobi and how he had a mental breakdown after his girlfriend died XD)

Btw…WHERE THE HECK DID KAKUZU GET THEM BAGPIPES? SAME FOR ITACHI D: probably in Happy Rainbow Land again? O.o

1. Tomoes look like commas :D look it up on google ^^ or in the new site that I found which is the Naruto wikia website ;3 Finally a place where I could do some research on my favorite members of the Akatsuki (which is all XD …sound like a fangirl now even tho I'm not one o.o just a fan XD I wouldn't go crazy when I see them appear in an episode and try to get them as my bfs…except for Konan cuz I'm not a lesbian XD) and other Naruto characters :D

2. Azalea is a Japanese flower oh and one of my OCs XD (NOT for Naruto o.o It's just a character I drew in my sketchbook and had no other Japanese plant names to name her XD even if Azaleas are flowers I still used it (obviously) as the name of the Venus Flytrap girlfriend XD It's a nice name :3

Well there goes Zetsu's girlfriend…poor him O.O must hurt to see your lover get turned into flames and then to ash and be blown away when you hardly knew her…

TO BE CONTINUED MY FRIENDS…if not friends then…readers…if not readers then haters…if not haters then enemies…ANYWAY I STILL LOVE U ALL EVEN IF YOU'RE HATERS OR ENEMIES XD wait wut kind of an enemy/hater reads their enemy/person they hate's story o.o OH WELL! Now I'm just rambling on o.o CYA! Btw this is a long Author's note now XD


	16. Reiko the Musical Ninja

Disclaimer: Me no own D: I just own the story and the villain XD

Thank you all to those who reviewed ;w; even the ones who reviewed on my oneshot where I can't put a thank you note cuz it's already finished XD

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**Sasori glanced up from where he was. Thank goodness he hadn't been the one to fall for the enigmatic ninja's jutsu who attacked the whole of the Akatsuki last night. He looked around the room he was in; looking for clue or anything that might explain about where he was or who s/he was. **

**Soon enough, he found out that the ninja was actually a woman. A sadistic one…Great another Hidan. Probably they're relatives? Anyway, the information he got it from was from a drawn picture…with real blood…replacing the average pencil used for art. The picture consisted a person who had been holding a bloody skull (from chapter thirteen) and had a maniacal smile etched on her face. He assumed it must've been the ninja who attacked them last night.**

**Speaking of art and blood, the person who seemed to live here liked blood, gore and art. The redhead shuddered at the thought about the ninja cutting off a person's head and then painting the room with the red liquid.**

**Definitely relatives…**

"**Like my art, don't you?" A creepy but equally smooth and quiet voice spoke.**

**Sasori whipped his head round. Well he didn't know about 'liking' her art but it's definitely interesting…in a weird way. Where was the voice coming from?**

**Suddenly an arm latched around his neck. He glanced at the smaller and younger. Precisely; a kid. **

**Indeed it was a teen. Though she didn't wear any jeans like the citizens of the future had worn. The shorter teen had violet hair which wasn't in a ponytail, but in a side ponytail. Crimson red eyes which was half-lidded in a relaxing state, stared into brown orbs. She had worn a long yellow tunic which had red markings on it and had worn short black tights and had bandages down her right leg.**

"**Yo." She drawled; closing her eyes in a comical way and had a kitty mouth. Sasori's eye twitched as he looked down at her with wide eyes. What the heck is with her?**

"**You do know I was invading your personal stuff right?" The redhead reminded her; wanting to know how she'd act in battle and probably try to find her secrets and weaknesses.**

**She lifted a hand up; her face turned away with her eyes still closed but not comically and was smirking. "I don't mind; I love when people look at my art."**

**He glanced lazily at her face. "You have a flute behind you."**

"**Yup, it's a nice flute, hmm?" She smiled; holding up the bone instrument. "Name's Reiko."**

"…**It's kanji for bell child? You sure know how to keep it weird. Now it was **_**really **_**nice meeting you, Goodbye." Sasori spoke quickly; taking off the arm and rolled his eyes when he mentioned about them first seeing each other.**

**When he walked down the hallway; a few inches from the door, a maniacal scream echoed the room and suddenly the walls exploded from a strong force.**

**Slammed to the ground, the redhead looked up to see a crazed teen with widened eyes, she was grinning; showing off her sharp teeth. In one hand she her bone instrument and the other a **_**hammer**_**? **

"**Oh shit!" Sasori said; getting up and turning around to run away.**

**Thus began the insane chase.**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

"And then I lost her at some point." Sasori finished his story; the others looking closely at him with wide eyes; especially Deidara.

Deidara took out the bone with carved holes in them from his pocket which he took (stole) from the room he was in and swore he was going to (wasn't going to) return it. After all he is a hero (criminal). "So she carries this around all day? Did you see any of her jutsus?"

The redhead shook his head. "No, she just kept on throwing her hammer at me instead of hitting. I guess she just wants to hide her strength. The thing that I don't get is why she got so mad."

"Maybe because the b*tch wanted you to admire her f**king Jashin symbols!"

"Hidan I already told you, they were _pictures_, not 'Jashin' symbols." Sasori corrected; irritated.

The sadist scoffed, turning his head away from the redhead. Heathens.

"That woman sounds bipolar." Konan pointed out with Hidan nodding his head in agreement. "Like Hidan and Tobi."

"WHAT THE F**K DID YOU SAY, B*TCH?"

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY NOT SANTA!"

"Santa doesn't live here, un."

"BUT KONAN-CHAN SAID POLAR!"

Everyone sweatdropped. Zetsu who had recovered rather quickly from his girlfriend's death, was drinking coffee which he got from the coffee machine he borrowed (stole).

"So there's a crazy sadist living here?"

Everyone turned round to the blonde. He widened his eyes; turning around then back to them. He didn't say anything. Raising their brows, they kept staring at the blue eyed man.

Suddenly, a hand clamped Deidara's mouth; startling the others and making them go into defensive positions and others like Sasori rushed up to the youngest Akatsuki member.

"Calm down, un." Sasori's brown eyes widened at the familiar voice and noticeable the speech impediment. Future Deidara emerged from the shadows, letting go of his past self's mouth. He no longer wore a headband but didn't wear his Akatsuki cloak anymore for who knows why.

Kisame looked at Future Deidara's style. "Where is your cloak?"

"Back in the future, it's quite hot, hm. And Sasori-no-danna and I were on a mission and my cloak was torn apart, un." He explained looking at his past self. "So are you going to answer me or what?"

"Why are you here? And shouldn't you have forgotten about us since the future changed?" Pein asked; ignoring his second attempt at asking for an answer.

Future Deidara smirked. "I just came here for the fun of it, un. And I don't really know and never would care, hm."

"So how's Ko−" Pein tried to ask but was interrupted by a blast.

Indeed, there was an explosion and stone walls were broken by the impact. Who else would be standing there other than Reiko. Who looked a lot calmer than she was when she encountered Sasori. She lost the small hammer but still had a murderous glint in her eyes.

She was about to unleash her musical jutsu until she saw the two blondes who were staring back at her. Everyone was still aware of the maniacal grin she was giving now. Well back to their insane opponent. Getting ready, the Akatsuki took out what they needed; Hidan's scythe, Kisame's Samehada, Itachi's Sharingan, Konan's paper jutsus, Pein did nothing knowing his members could handle it, Deidara's clay and Sasori's puppets. Reiko smirked when she saw their offensive stances and looked like she was going into one too but actually just pointed at the two blondes with a sweet smile.

"Are those two twins?" She asked in a cheerful tone; causing the Akatsuki members to sweat drop. Well at least she was a better opponent than Naruto.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Reiko does literally mean Bell Child :D But its actual name which I chose was Child of Bells. Now you may be wondering; why bells instead of flutes? Fueko sounds like a boy's name even though it had ko in it…Yes most female Japanese names end with ko or mi ^^ So since her next instrument that she plays which involves chimes(but aren't weapons XD) I named her that ;3

Reiko's silly at the end XD it's quite _obvious _that one of them is from the future which means their older than the other and they're the same person :D (being sarcastic XD)

So the reason why Future Dei's there is because he hardly appeared in their last saga XD So yup :3 there'll be lots of ninjas getting confused and he wouldn't really stay that long ;3 Roughly estimating about chapter 20-21?

I'm getting tempted to try a yaoi story o.o maybe I should XD I know I said you shouldn't expect that from me but…meh…I can't control my inner fan of the Akatsuki yaoi pairings XD I just need inspiration and encouragement cuz you know how long it took me to get encouraged to make this account and make stories on fanfiction..net? Really long…So yeah XD if you guys want to read some yaoi then I'll upload a new story about it or if you want it in the chapters then that's fine XD

SEE YA :D


	17. Chained Together Forever

Disclaimer: …bleh, I'm not Masashi Kishimoto XD wish I was cuz I would've made the Akatsuki RULE THE WORLD :D lol jk XD but seriously: I don't own Naruto :3

LOVE U ALL THAT READ THIS STORY AND MY OTHER STORY, REVIEWED ON BOTH, FAVOURITED THIS, FOLLOWED THIS AND EVEN IF YOU JUST READ THE FIRST LINE AND WENT BACK TO SEARCHING FOR OTHER STORIES XD ~3 Gosh I sound like Tobi now o.o

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

"No we are NOT twins." Future Deidara spoke, chewing a bit of clay while he kept his opponent distracted. "But we're the same person."

"That doesn't make any sense…"

"Exactly…un."

Reiko glanced at the redheaded puppet and smirked. The said puppet felt uncomfortable but was still determined to kick her ass. Even if she was a lot younger than him and was a girl…Konan is so going to kill him if they make it out of this. The violet haired teen turned her attention back to the whole of the Akatsuki.

"Would anyone like to hear some music?" She asked innocently with a sweet smile tugging her lips.

Tobi immediately got out of his 'glaring' state and threw his arms into the air. "TOBI WILL LOVE TO HEAR SOME MUSIC FROM REIKO-SAN!"

Twitching her left eye she looked at Sasori again who just told her that the man in front of her was not right in the head… "Alright…" She jumped backwards and onto a shelf nearby, once she was on the wooden furniture, she sat down. Pulling out her instrument, she kept that annoying grin on her face.

After a few seconds, she had chosen a theme on the melody and began playing the dark tune. It was a high pitched noise and was close to a screeching sound like Tobi's band but it was a lot better than their 'music'. The others felt a little uncomfortable due to the weird song being played and were wondering 'WHY THE HELL WEREN'T THEY PLANNING A STRATEGY TO ATTACK HER?'.

Suddenly, the Akatsuki found themselves in a weird twisted place. Obviously it was a genjutsu but why wasn't Itachi able to get himself out of it with his Sharingan and his knowledge on genjutsus?

Soon enough, Reiko appeared in the air; looking like she was floating. "Welcome to hell."

All of them had half lidded eyes and were staring at her at the cocky phrase. Sure…it was _hell_. Noticing the disbelieving faces, Reiko smiled at them.

"This jutsu is called Hell's Path actually. So yes; it is technically called 'Hell'." The laidback shinobi added. "Ready to play?"

"Just f**king get on with it, a**hole!" A certain silver-haired jashinist yelled; getting bored and wanted to sacrifice something to Jashin. A few others like Deidara and Kisame also agreed. Future Deidara…was nowhere to be seen but it was expected that he would agree also.

"Jashin, will you just shut up and let me state the rules, sh*thead!" Reiko smirked; waving her hand in 'I don't care' gesture which was just like Hidan's 'Whatever' one.

Growling with gritted teeth, Hidan flipped the middle finger on her. "SHUT THE F**K UP B*TCH!"

Pein's purple eye twitched in irritation and impatience. Great, another swearing fight only that it consisted with a horrible excuse of a kunoichi and Hidan instead of the jashinist and the miser. "Carry on, just ignore him." The leader said very fast with quick thinking.

"The rules are; find me or die."

"But you're right there, Reiko-san! Tobi found Reik−!" Tobi begun but was interrupted when there was a bright light emitting from the ground. He looked down and saw strange black markings which were giving off white lights. It looked like some kind of a sealing jutsu when it wasn't.

Suddenly, the members found themselves split up into now changed scenarios. Like how Deidara was in a volcano, Pein and Konan were on the beach, Tobi being in…the amusement park, Zetsu, Kisame, Itachi and Sasori were in a forest and Kakuzu and Hidan were stuck on a mountain.

No literally…

They were stuck…

Together…by chains of course (It was NOT **that**to begin with, just chains otherwise that's really...ew XD).

"WHAT THE F**K?"

"SHUT UP!" Kakuzu growled. So what if the jashinist didn't want to be together, so did he. It was already horrible being his partner. But this was way too far.

During their long trek around the mountain, Hidan was gnawing the chains; trying desperately to get them off in order to battle properly and be able to make his own decisions instead of having his partner join in.

Rolling his oddly red and green eyes, Kakuzu kept on walking seeming like he was searching for something. This confused Hidan, making him wonder what he was looking for.

"What the f**k are you looking for , dumbass? We're supposed to look for that kunoichi." Hidan asked curiously.

"What do you think? I **am** looking for that girl, idiot." The miser scoffed. After all, it was kind of obvious.

Putting his hands onto his hips, Hidan continued on with the conversation. "Well we aren't going to look for her at this rate. We're walking slower than a f**king turtle!"

"It's tortoise, dumbass."

"WHO GIVES A DAMN, KAKUZU?" Hidan yelled back, he took his scythe which was hanging onto his back and threw it at the edge of the cliff. Realizing what he was doing, the miser tried to tug the chains back when the silver-haired male started running up to the weapon. However, Hidan pulled him over and soon both of them were sledding down the mountain…kinda… Hidan was standing on his scythe looking like he was surfing while his partner was left being the one in the air and not actually on the 'sled'.

"WOO! F**K WALKING, SLEDDING IS THE NEW BEST DAMN THING!" The silver-haired Akatsuki member shouted with thrill in his voice.

"HIDAN, THIS IS INSANE! WE'RE GOING TO DIE IF YOU DON'T STOP RIGHT NOW!" Kakuzu demanded. His voice was nothing like Hidan's, it was full of anxiety and some fear. After all…they are on a mountain that seemed to be never ending. But there had to be an end to it, right? So it must be a long way down…

Hidan turned round. "SHUT THE F**K UP, BASTARD! I'M F**KING IMMORTAL!"

"BUT I'M NOT AND YOU'D PROBABLY GET YOUR BODY PARTS SCATTERED ALL OVER THE PLACE. SO IF I DIE THEN YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO MOVE ANYMORE!"

The silver-haired male pointed a finger to his lips; thinking. When he put his arm down while _still _sledding, he replied. "Damn good point."

"DAMN RIGHT I AM!"

After what seemed like hours, the miser looked down at the religious man. "WELL AREN'T YOU GOING TO STOP IT?"

Hidan hesitated, seeming unhappy he was going to say what the truth was. "I haven't got a f**king idea how."

Rolling his eyes, Kakuzu started 'climbing' onto the chain which kept him in the air. Once he pulled himself onto the scythe, he turned the weapon to a nearby rock until it crashed into it; making the two S-rank criminals jump away from it. Unfortunately, they went opposite directions which pulled them back together; smashing into each other and then fell to the ground.

"You're such an idiot."

"AT LEAST I'M NOT THE ONE WHO THOUGHT OF THAT F**KING IDEA! THAT SUCKED! WE NEARLY CRASHED INTO THE ROCK BUT INSTEAD WE JUST BUMPED INTO EACH OTHER." Hidan retorted.

"You should've thought before deciding to use your weapon as a sled. We could've both died." Kakuzu spat back; standing up and getting ready to walk away.

"I'm immortal dumbass!"

"Like I said, you wouldn't be able to move and would've died of starvation*" Kakuzu growled.

"Well maybe you should f**king walk faster because in that case, we wouldn't be getting f**king anywhere!" Hidan snarled. He kept sitting on the ground but was pulled away by Kakuzu who was walking and literally had his face onto the snowy ground while he was being dragged by the miser.

Hidan pulled the chain back, causing his partner to almost lose his balance. While he was trying to carry on walking, the silver-haired zealot pulled the chains in order to retrieve his scythe. "Let go you f**king old fart!"

With a smirk, Kakuzu stopped playing 'tug of war' with the younger man which resulted with his partner falling to the ground. Hidan left a trail of curse words and picked up his scythe. When he got back, Hidan threatened the treasurer by pointing his scythe to his face, the first blade almost meeting his tan skin.

With a scoff, he placed his scythe back onto his back and began walking again with his partner.

A bunch of times, they'd have to make a decision to either go right or left and they both went opposite ways but got into another fight after they clashed into each other again. Soon, one of them would be dragging the other in the direction they wanted to go. It was kind of pathetic, funny but it was also easy to be sympathetic for them…kind of.

The religious silver-haired male was going to get his hands on her (not in a pervy way) and beat her up once he finds a way out of this place. One, she deserved it for using his god's name in vain. Two, she called him a shithead and three she chained him with _him_.

Kakuzu didn't enjoy it as well as his partner did too. Being stuck with loud-mouthed Hidan was the worst thing ever…well maybe not because being stuck with a Tobi who just ate three bowls of sugar, had watched the My Little Pony episodes and had been holding an adorable hamster was a lot worse than being with Hidan.

"We should probably rest tonight." Kakuzu suggested.

Hidan groaned when he stopped by a cave. "Do we have to? For the last few f**king days we've been sleeping on the f**king floor and it's killing me!"

"Hidan, you're immortal so you can't die. Besides, you're an adult you shouldn't be whining like a three year old."

"Shut the f**k up Kakuzu!" The silver-haired man retorted back.

Once they were on the hard ground and were sleeping, a silhouette stood in front of the cave entrance and was blocking out the moonlight.

Soon another figure joined the other person. The first one was indistinctive but the one that had just entered the scene wasn't. It was that crazy ninja again, Reiko.

"When will they learn?" Reiko murmured, shaking her head in disappointment but kept a small smile.

Turning to the teen, the figure blinked. "When the time comes. Shall we get some victims?"

"Of course!" Reiko giggled; looking malicious and bloodthirsty. But in her friend's opinion it was just plain stupid.

Sighing, Reiko's partner turned around and jumped off the cliff; using the edge of his sandals to skid onto the rocky ground. Soon the musician came down with her/him. Glancing back, Reiko's partner's yellow eyes gleamed at the cave. S/he didn't care if they found a way to break the chains. Just as long as they could get some guinea pigs for their new jutsu they were working on.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

"I blame Naruto for sending me that mirror, un…" Deidara growled, clutching onto a rock and then grabbing another one. Hanging from inside the volcano, Deidara was talking to himself about how it was all Naruto's fault for taking someone's suicide way too seriously and had placed the mirror there just to get revenge. Now he finds himself in an active volcano.

The good thing is he found another key. He wondered why his future self wanted him to keep the one that he gave him earlier on this week. Oh well. On the way he found another piece of a mirror. When he put the piece he found yesterday together with the one right now it formed a different shape.

Once he had put them back in his pockets from his trousers he had been wearing, he finished his clay bird and threw it a few meters away from him which transformed into a giant flying animal after a puff of smoke. Jumping onto the bird, he ordered it to fly away from the volcano.

He sighed when he realized that most of his clay was nearly finished. The blonde would need some more when he finds a river nearby. However he'd have to wait…

Lava erupted from the muddy brown colored volcano. While it was in the air, some lava fell back down which meant Deidara and his clay bird had a lot to dodge. Unfortunately, one of the blobs of lava caught his clay bird's wing which resulted in the clay animal to screech in pain.

Even though it hurt, he still kept flapping his good wing. During this time, Deidara spotted a river in a forest and used some more clay to patch up his bird's damaged wing. After all, he needed him to find Reiko in the 'game'.

Once he had arrived by the river, he quickly scooped up clumps of clay and hurriedly put them in his clay pouch. Rapidly, the blonde jumped back onto his bird and set off flying again once he was satisfied that he had enough clay.

Glancing back, he noticed the moon shining brightly above the volcano. During his time staring, his left eye pulsed which inflicted pain. He wondered why his eye was acting up when he was just looking at the moon.

Upon watching him, Reiko chuckled when he didn't realize sooner. Wasn't it obvious?

Well to anyone who didn't know about it, it didn't seem quite obvious. You just get chased by a kunoichi who transports you and your friends to different places in a game of 'Hide and Seek', only that there's only one person who's hiding and ten S-rank criminals are looking for her.

Anyway, she needed to get back to searching for some test monkeys. The ones in the Land of Frost and the Land of Rivers weren't worthy to be tested on her jutsu which was currently in progress. Neither had Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were too much disliking for her taste because of the Uchiha's personality and 'perfect' abilities. That and how the pink-haired girl wouldn't stop swooning over for him and the blonde boy wouldn't stop yapping every time he performed a graceful ninja move and kunai throw.

Well she'd have to look for someone in order to get the technique right. Besides, there wouldn't be much fun if you're the one who doesn't have a jutsu that might kill the Akatsuki altogether.

She pities them for interfering her plan to take over Konoha (who would've known? *being sarcastic*). After that she'd get Suna, then the village hidden in the Rocks then the others too.

Reiko kept a small shard of a mirror in her robe-like tunic. Before dropping it onto the floor, she thought. _After all, they can't unlock the mirror even if they find all the pieces…_

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

WOO! OVA 2,000 words :D okay, okay I admit it: MAKING FUN OF HIDAN ISH AWESOME XD lol still love him as my second fav (couldn't decide whether Sasori or Hidan was my 2nd fav but decided on both of them to come in 2nd :3) and u guessed it; Dei's my first XD of course. But I try to make it seem like he's NOT the 'perfect' ninja. Same with my OC.

Okay so you might be saying right now: WAI SO MUCH MYSTERIOUS CHARACTERS? Well…I don't know either o.o I think I must really love the way how u guys wonder who that person is and whatnot XD

Hidan and Kakuzu…will learn someday…to get along with each other :D *cough* *cough* ahem *cough* hint hint. I think I must really like to separate the Akatsuki O.o XD

1. Hidan can die of starvation :o it said so in the Naruto wikia XD it said he was **slowly **dying of starvation : poor Hidan D:

Imagine a crossover with Naruto and Dragonball Z :o IT'LL BE AWESOME :D DEAD CHARACTERS COULD COME BACK ALIVE ^^ bad thing is: Orochimaru (who I find creepy) will be alive if Kabuto ever cared to search for the dragonballs. Another good thing: FUSION WITH OTHER AKATSUKI MEMBERS WOULD BE SO AWESOME AND SEXY XD another good thing: NINJAS WILL BE ABLE TO FLY :D another good thing too: muscular Akatsuki members :3 and another good thing: SAIYAN HAIR! … Actually I don't know if that's a good or bad thing cuz the Akatsuki are bad people…but still I could change that with a story if you guys want me too XD Yus this part of the Author's note is long. However…green bald men I mean aliens walking around the ninja world+dragonball Z world= creepy and could get the ninjas to kill it if they think they're not peaceful. But still, it would be awesome XD A bad thing: Vegeta would convert to Jashinism to gain immortality and probably turn bad if he gets too caught in power. :3 But a good thing is: HIDAN WOULD FINALLY HAVE A JASHIN FRIEND :D lol

So yh, next chapter is about Pein, Konan and Tobi XD might edit this later...

For encouragement; review anyone? If not then I don't care XD I write this story for readers/to have fun :3 Dun judge me because I added an OC :/ I dun like OC stories too but I had no one else to be turned into a villain and besides XD at least it's not one of those OCxAkatsuki pairing stories that I dun like so much :3

See ya guys! Next chapter will be uploaded at Tuesday next week ;3 Hope you enjoyed this story :D


	18. Pirates, Rollercoasters and Hugs?

**Disclaimer: Me no own ;3**

**Oh did anyone realize I changed the font to bold? That way no one gets confused with which is the Author's note and stuff :D So ahem! Mainly Pein and Konan's story at the time they had been transported to the beach :3 and then some of Tobi's adventures…sorta? Oh and definitely OOC and OCs in this chapter. Sorry! (Note OCs will be removed after this chapter. For Reiko and my other OC villain will be removed probably around chapters 20-24. If they have been real annoying and/or boring then I apologize again. I don't like OC stories either ;3)**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Sparkly water splashed in a full circle around a blue-haired woman who was giggling when she fell into the sea again. Pein chuckled warmly with his eyes closed which were pointed up to indicate that he was happy.

"Pein! Look a shell!" Konan pointed out when she finally stood up thanks to her close friend (*cough* *cough* _boyfriend_ *cough*). The orange haired leader gazed at where his partner (*cough* _girlfriend_) was pointing to and he realized the beautiful pale pink and golden brown conch shell. Picking it up, he starting blowing into it to make a blissful noise. It wasn't like the normal low vibrating sound it usually makes; it was more of sweet and harmonious song.

Suddenly, a few dolphins appeared at the shore, making noises for the two to come.

Pein held out a hand to Konan. "Shall we?"

Konan giggled in response and took his hand gently. "Of course!"

Once they had hopped onto the dolphins, they set out to sea. Laughing and blushing each time they looked at each other.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Reiko sweat dropped at what the two were actually doing…

"What the−?"

Distances away from where Reiko was standing and hiding behind a rock, the two that were on the beach were just laughing, giggling and running around like madmen…I mean like a madman and a madwoman…

Upon the dolphin scene, it was actually a band of pirates who just sailed their way to the beach. When they realized it was just a plain old island they came back to the bay but encountered the pair.

"Um, Captain we be havin' some trouble with sailin'…" The first mate informed the bearded leader of the pirates.

He raised a brow. "And what might that be?"

"Well first, two oddly colored man and woman' are in our ship. Second is that they 'ad ripped off one of 'em sails."

"They WHAT?" The captain exclaimed. He rushed up to his ship and fell to ground on his knees. "SHIVER ME TIMBERS, WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?"

Suddenly a blue haired kunoichi who was in the crow's nest looked down at where the voice was coming from. "Pein! Some weird, ugly, close cut bearded whale is coming right at us! SUMMON THE DOLPHINS!" She cried.

"WITH PLEASURE!"

The leader of the pirates sweat dropped. "What?" He cocked his head to the side while he spoke.

A member of his crew stepped in front. "Even if our cap'n here be a 'whale' ye can't just chase a whale away with only yer dolphins!"

Their captain scowled at the crewmember when he had said 'whale'. "Thanks…" He drawled sarcastically.

"No problem, Cap'n!"

After kicking his teammate off of the ship and into the shallow waters, he retreated back to where he was standing before Konan had ordered Pein to send in the dolphins. Speaking of the aquatic mammals, the pirate glanced up when a shadow overpowered his height. Sweat dropping when realizing that it was a wave of dolphins that rose up from the sea and over the ship was the one who had casted a shadow above him. Sitting on top of the dolphins were the two unusually 'insane' Akatsuki members.

"CHARGE!" Pein ordered, pointing a finger to the pirate captain.

"Oh shit."

A pirate pumped a fist into the air with a sword in the other. "We be pirates! Not sea-mice! A vast ye all with what you be doing and attack like men! CHARGEEEE!"

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Spinning around in a circle on the ball on his left foot*, Tobi hugged his cotton candy, lollipops, boxes chocolates, sweets and corn dogs while wearing a cap that said 'Spew land'.

A shopkeeper stood behind the desk near Tobi with his left arm laying on the table and his right arm stood up right on the desk while he stood up. He rose a brow when Tobi had started skipping and dancing while singing a sweet song but in his opinion it was plain annoying.

"Sir, are you alright? You sure you don't need to go to the hospital?"

Tobi gasped looking at the man. "Tobi remembers something! This girl was being mean to us and Hidan-san had been mean to her too. And when she had enough she−" The masked man begun making the shopkeeper sigh in irritation. "−went to the hospital…It was so sad!"

Suddenly, the black haired man hugged the young shopkeeper. "Get off of me!"

"Bob-san reminds Tobi of Deidara-senpai!" Tobi practically cried causing the uniform that the salesperson wore to be soaking wet. He glanced up at the seller looking hopeful. "Would Bob-san become Tobi's friend?"

"No!"

"Great!~" with that, Tobi grabbed Bob's hand and literally dragged him to a rollercoaster. He threw the unusually limp body onto a seat next to him. When the shopkeeper woke up, his eyes widened.

"Oh no…!"

"THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOMEEEEE!~" Tobi shouted while the ride started.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

"Heave ho!" Chants broke out into the ship, echoing through the other rooms and even outside of the ship.

Unfortunately for them, they were using the oars in the bottom part of the ship to make the giant boat sail across the ocean. They lost the battle, but not to the dolphins which were a big waste seeing as they didn't do any harm other than look cute. They had lost to a girl. A woman to be exact.

All fifty of them had lost to the woman who had a fearing personality when angered. What enraged her is that Pein had slipped when the ship had suddenly tilted to the other side, making the orange haired leader fall onto his back.

A teen with bluish-purple hair smirked when she saw the ship leave the shore. Snickering and giggling, she remembered how she had pushed the ship into a different angle just to see the woman go insane. It took some time to tilt the wooden vehicle but it was worth it…well to her.

Pein glanced as a glimmer of light caught his purple ringed eyes. It was a shard of mirror. Although…to him in his 'drunken' (figure of speech, they're not really drunk XD) mind, it was a beautiful diamond ring.

Picking it up, he rushed over to Konan with a mouth agape a little. Holding out the ring while panting and having a blush from running around; looking for her, he explained himself to her. "Konan will you be my girlfriend?"

With a few 'aww's and cheering from the pirates, Konan silenced them and sent them back to work with just an innocent look. Guess they were still scared of her when she wasn't even angry at them. "Aww, Pein! Sure I'll be your girlfriend!"

With a few cheers of congratulations to the orange haired leader, the pirates started having a party. Actually, they were just celebrating to get off of work. With a few bottles of alcohol thrown up into the air, the pirates started chatting to their friends (mates to them in their pirate dictionary).

When the pierced leader of the Akatsuki gave the 'ring' to Konan, she started gnawing it. Wondering why she's doing this? Well she thought it was a white iced donut…yes being insane makes you seem weird…no matter how mature or how old you are.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

"GAAAAAAAHHH!" Bob screamed pathetically. The rollercoaster cart had strayed from the tracks of the ride and was now flying in the air. "THAT'S IT I'M JUMPING OFF!"

Soon enough, the seller jumped off of one of the carts, however he was like a cat. He landed on his feet from the surprisingly high length from the ground and had ran away. Tobi looked sad and remembered the fun time they had on the rollercoaster…especially the places they had seen during the ride.

Amazingly, they passed many places in a short amount of time. Past a forest with unrecognizable red, blue, black and green dots walking around the forest in a line*. Past a mountain. Past a beach. And past a volcano but Tobi snapped from his thoughts when he landed somewhere in the same forest again only that the volcano was there.

"Owie." Tobi whimpered.

"Oh shit, un." A familiar voice spoke.

Whirling his head around, the immature man beamed happily at the person he recognized. A blonde with shocked stretched eyes stared at the lump on the floor with his sky blue eyes. Pretty self-explanatory as to who it was.

Sitting on his clay bird, was Deidara who was eating some fish. His cheeks were puffed up seeming like Tobi had disrupted him when he was in the middle of eating a part of the seafood.

The masked man held his head down in a miserable way. Deidara rose a brow at this and decided to question him. "Tobi? What the heck hap−"

Suddenly, arms wrapped around the blonde's torso and crushed him into a hug. Squealing and crying at the same time, Tobi squeezed him tighter at every word he said to his 'senpai'. "Tobi was worried that Deidara-senpai was dead! Tobi thought he would never see Deidara-senpai ever again!"

He looked at him with half lidded eyes. "Tobi I've only been gone for a few hours. Not counting yesterday morning because I already saw you at that time*."

"BUT DEIDARA-SENPAI−!"

"TOBI LET GO OF ME, DAMNIT!"

Just then, a few leaves and branches from bushes nearby were brushed away from two people who looked at them with widened eyes.

Incredulously, Sasori, Kisame, Itachi and Zetsu both stared at them. After all, do you expect to be separated from your friends and then find them in a forest with a giant clay bird gnawing a rollercoaster cart behind them and looking like they were just having one of those yaoi moments?

"Did we disturb you two in anything…important?" Itachi asked, raising a slender brow when he said the last word.

The bomber glared at him and then pushed the masked man off. "Go to hell, Itachi!"

Just before the weasel was about to speak again, a battle cry was heard nearby. They all looked up at the mountain behind them, each exchanging looks with their partners (Zetsu being with Tobi).

Hidan and Kakuzu.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**Well that's a wrap guys! :D **

**So anyway. Was that weird or just plain random? Expected Pein and Konan to be mental when they had only stayed on the beach for a few hours? Or did you predict Tobi to have flying rollercoaster carts like how Peter Pan had a fairy that could make anyone fly with just her fairy dust?**

**1. Top bit on the bottom face of your foot ;3 (underneath should be the heels)**

**2. I wonder who those four could be…? Maybe Sasori Akasuna, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki and Zetsu…Plant?**

**3. T'was true :o They were teleported some part in the night and then they slept then they woke up. Dun ask where Tobi or Konan and Pein were sleeping XD **

**So yeah, Future Dei will appear next chapter trying to find out what happened X3 Poor him D: wasn't able to create an explosion for Reiko : DUN WORRY EVERYONE, REIKO AND THAT WEIRD GUY WILL GET THEIR BUTTS KICKED ;3 **


	19. Reunion at Last! New Villain appears

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Masashi Kishimoto to you? ._. besides, I can't animate XD **

**Lol anyways, I reread some of the chapters I did in the past and I've decided to edit them sometime ;3 So yh…**

**Yesterday I was sick and today I found out a swollen part by my right jaw and it's hurting like crazy and it's stopping from eating D: and talking. Feeling even worse than before and it's not helping that I didn't have much breakfast and I'm hungry ._. **

**Well hope you enjoy!**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

"I wonder what those two are doing on the mountain, un." Wondered Deidara.

Out of nowhere, a ship crashed into the base of the mountain that the group were about to climb onto. All of them jumped when it had arrived and some were even on the floor. Where the heck did that come from?

Suddenly, a bluenette jumped from the wooden vehicle and hugged Deidara. "DEI!"

The others stared with wide eyes. Soon Tobi joined too. "DEIDARA-SENPAI!"

After, Pein looked down from the ship and gasped. He hopped off of the ship and started hugging Konan and Deidara but was actually trying to take Konan away from him. "GET YOUR MITS OFF OF MY GIRLFRIEND!" Then he smiled happily with closed eyes. "And HI DEIDARA!"

"I CAN'T…BREATHE…D-DAMNIT, HM!" The blonde shouted. He pushed them all away, making Pein happy and cling onto his partner, Konan blush and Tobi to pout.

Sasori gazed at them boredly. "What are you doing here with a ship and…hugging each other like as if your life depends on it?"

"Well you see Pein found this iced ring donut and declared his endless chicken for me and we started dating when we found this!" Konan explained. Everyone exchanged glances, what the heck is wrong with Konan?

She held out the piece of the mirror, then she started gnawing it with her unusually sharp teeth. Sweat dropping, they all looked at Pein. What was a chicken? Is that the donut or just piece of junk? What kind of a man gives this out to his crush when they inform them that they loved them?

"It's a mirror…" Itachi stated.

"No it's the donut you idiot!" Konan snapped, then she went back to biting the reflective material even though it was hopeless; it was **not **edible.

"I thought it was a ring." The ginger haired leader added.

"Looks more like shit to me, un."

"Tobi thinks it's a shield that was given to us from unicorns and bunnies!*"

And they left it there

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Jumping backwards, Hidan grabbed his scythe which he had thrown into the air during the battle. Falling onto his back, the tanned man cursed at Hidan for not warning him or anything like that. His hands, which he had launched at his opponent, flew back and grabbed Hidan's neck; strangling the jashinist in the process.

"DAMNIT KAKUZU!"

"WELL THEN MAYBE NEXT TIME YOU SHOULD STOP JUMPING LIKE AS IF YOU'RE A F**KING KANGAROO!"

"This is just pathetic…" The person sweat dropped. It was a teenage boy, with spiky blue hair. He was wearing the occasional grayish-blue ninja pants that was tucked into his bandages that were wrapped around his shin. Wearing the mesh armor underneath his dark red jacket.

Pointing up the middle finger, the silver haired jashinist yelled. "SHUT THE F**K UP YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

Thinking that it was time to resume their fight, the boy pulled back when he saw the two had another problem with the chains that kept them from battling as experience as they were before. Pulling and swearing, Hidan let go of the chains which caused Kakuzu to fall back, during this moment he jumped on top of him (go ahead you yaoi fans XD …just dun take it too far o.o) and started beating him up.

"Uhh...you're partners right?"

"F**K NO!"

"Yes…?"

"So if you two are partners, shouldn't you be acting like one too?*" The mysterious boy asked, his eyes gleamed a crimson color.

Hidan pointed a finger at his red eyes. "YOU'VE GOT F**KING RED EYES! ARE YOU AND THAT B*TCH RELATED OR SOMETHING?"

"If that 'b*tch' is Reiko, then no. We're just friends." He explained with half lidded eyes.

"HEY YOU KNOW HER? THAT DAMN B*TCH PUT THIS ON US!"

"Maybe you should be _learning _something from this?"

"STOP IT WITH THE F**KING RIDDLES! YOU TWO JUST KEEP ON LIVING WITH THESE PUZZLES AND THEY DON'T MAKE ANY F**KING SENSE DAMNIT!"

Kakuzu pondered about what the younger boy had been saying, so far he's been saying morals and learning about things. After he got what he was trying to say, which didn't take long, he glanced at Hidan who was now in his skeleton form again and was about to throw his scythe at his opponent when he disappeared in a black smoke.

"F**K IT!" He growled, clenching his fist in anger.

The miser placed his hand onto the twenty two year old's shoulder to get his attention. Officially, it had worked.

"What the f**k, Kakuzu? Get your f**king hand off of me, a**hole!" The albino seethed.

Looking forward at where the boy disappeared, Kakuzu began to speak. "That kid, he mentioned about 'learning' something and 'working' together. What do you think that means?"

"Probably he's a f**king school teacher."

"A school teacher who comes around a mountain and attacks us for no reason at all…Nice suggestion." Kakuzu rolled his eyes and said sarcastically. "I think what he means by that is, is that we need to work together to get the chains off and to find the others."

Raising a brow, Hidan spoke next. "Geez, Kakuzu, never thought you'd be **this **cheesy. You sound like f**king Naruto now."

Sighing, the tanned man resumed back to what they were doing before they were attacked by the boy. "Let's just go with it."

Hidan scoffed and continued with the miser. Finally! They didn't go separate ways this time! During the way down the mountain, they saw an orange dot running at an incredibly fast rate with something dangling from its hands.

Squinting his eyes, the jashinist asked the older. "What in the f**king mother of Jashin is that?"

Right after his partner shrugged, both of them were lying on the floor when that orange 'dot' glomped them with an orangey-yellow lei and a bluish-purple lei in his hands. "HIDAN-SAN AND KAKAZA-SAN!"

"IT'S KAKUZU!"

Widening his oddly colored eyes a little bit, Kakuzu stared at the silver-haired male with slight disbelief. Why did he care about correcting the immature man who mispronounced his name? (Go ahead with that ;3 Originally it was meant for friendship but it could be something else XD)

After plopping the leis around their necks, Tobi jumped off of them and was joined with the others and with a sickly romantic couple who were cuddling each other. Hidan winced at that and felt sick on the inside and Kakuzu looked away while pinching the bridge of his nose.

Upon noticing their reactions, Sasori felt sympathetic for them. "Exactly how we felt too, but you WON'T get used to it."

"Well that's reassuring, danna, un." Deidara said with half lidded eyes.

"LET'S GET BACK TO THE SHIP! TONIGHT WE SHALL DINE ON TURTLES!*" Pein announced while holding Konan's hand.

"I think **you got it f**king wrong**, Leader-san." Replied Zetsu. Hidan pointed a finger to his chin in a thinking pose, he thought he recognized that phrase…from somewhere…but he didn't know where...

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

"Did you let them know?" Reiko asked.

He nodded with a smile. "That'll reduce arguments if we're going to fight them at all and stop them from fighting each other."

"Exactly why I chained them together." The younger teen added with a smug smile. Rolling his pair of red eyes, he walked over to the empty mirror. It had no reflective material on it so it just looked like a giant frame with decorated border.

Turning to the boy, Reiko began to speak again. "Do you think that they'll find out what's wrong with the places they were in soon? They should be capable to find out sooner or later."

"They're S-ranked, Reiko. Of course they would notice! They've got a weasel that's smart enough to figure it out and the rest aren't as thick as Naruto is."

Nodding, Reiko smirked. "Like how I planned a perfect 'romantic' place for those two, Hisaka?"

Rolling his eyes, he continued to move further into the shadows with Reiko trailing behind. Ready for their next move.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**Soooo how was it? :D Boring? Exciting? Funny? Random? Horrible? Weird? You decide XD**

**Now the last villain has a name! :3 The two names mean (both Reiko's and Hisaka's)**

**Hisa= Eternal Ka= Fire, So overall it means Eternal Fire or flames ^^**

**Rei= bell (small bell sometimes) Ko= child So it means Bell Child but originally; Child of bells**

**Hisaka is the one hiding and watching the Akatsuki behind the bushes when they were having a camping night out. So yup ^^ Reiko ish his master :D Btw, say Hisaka as His and then ah ka. XD reason why I'm telling you guys this is because my friends couldn't pronounce it right and neither could my bro o.o **

**1. He's talking about Happy Rainbow Land again ^^' basically where he gets random stuff from :D (like how cartoon ppl just randomly take some items from behind their backs XD) **

**2. It just means that team isn't spelt with an I ;3**

**3. Got that from the movie 300 XD I didn't really watch it but I saw some scenes :3**

**Bye guys! ^^**


	20. Zetsu Minions ATTACK!

**Disclaimer: If I were Masashi Kishimoto I'd be 'WHAT WAS I THINKING? MAKING THE AKATSUKI DIE LIKE THAT! THAT'S INSANE! QUICK EVERYONE, LET'S MAKE THE AKATSUKI ALIVE AGAIN AND BE SHOWN MORE IN THE SHOW! THEY'RE EPIC VILLAINS FOR PETE'S SAKE!' and then my co-workers would have a face like this o.o and would just think I'm sick when I am XD (seriously I am still sick…)**

**The Akatsuki should be in the show some more T^T or make another show about them…but alas…that's how Masashi is…Maybe I should make a fanfic about them making an alliance with Konoha and might have difficulties being 'good' :o XD would be funny tho, I can imagine Hidan tripping an innocent citizen right after he promised he'd be good XD or even worse; try to sacrifice him o.o ANYWAY CONTINUING WITH THE STORY! Oh yh and I have a break for one week XD So more time to write down chapters and more time to relax ;3**

**THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS :D**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Sweat dropping, Zetsu glanced at the 'table'. It was a turtle…An upside down one to be exact…Pein wasn't kidding when he said 'dining on turtles'. They were having some vegetables for dinner. Not one of Zetsu's favorite meals…more like least favorite…

Everyone was seated on upside down turtles, making the scene seem weird and cute at the same time. But also horrible…treating animals like that! Well at least they were not eating animals right now. The dimly lit room seemed like as if they were living in the medieval times. Everything smelt like sea water since the wooden walls couldn't keep out the salty water out of the ship all the times. The pirates who were now wearing maid costumes were scratching their butts, claiming the under garments to be 'itchy'.

Poking his food with a fork, Hidan complained. "What the f**k is this?"

The pierced leader stood up while raising his arm which was in possession of a leek. "Fellow Akatsuki! Tonight we are dining on turtles. These cookies shall reenergize us with enough chakra to defeat our worst enemy…!"

Pein nodded to Konan who in turn glared at the pirates who started setting up the projector. Hidan exchanged a glance with his best friend when he noticed the equipment.

"What the f**k is that?*"

"I have no idea, un"

When the screen was activated, it showed a picture of Reiko and Hisaka. The musician was in a watermelon costume with a top hat, mustache, molecule and had yellow British teeth (no offence because I have met people who are British and don't have horrible teeth: D). Hisaka was in a peanut suit…

"What the f**k?"

"**This **is our enemies! These two have been interfering with our plans longer than before you were born!" Pein growled, pointing at Kakuzu and Sasori who gave their leader wide eyes in return.

"Wait, isn't that the person we saw earlier today?" The tanned man pointed out with a raised brow.

"What are you talking about and – WHAT THE HELL ZETSU?" Sasori started only to be interrupted by a plant man who was poking the redheaded puppet.

Turning around, all of the Akatsuki (minus Zetsu) had equal saucer shaped eyes. The Akatsuki spy was poking Sasori with a knife. Feeling uncomfortable Sasori tried to move away from Zetsu but instead of getting away from the plant man, it just made it worse. Each time the puppet scooted his turtle chair away from him, Zetsu kept moving forward. After the 3rd attempt at trying to get some personal space, Sasori gave up.

"Zetsu-san, why are you pointing that knife at Sasori-san?" Tobi asked with tears forming around his eyes, well eye considering that you could only see one of them.

Zetsu smirked and had a murderous glint in his eyes. "I'm going to eat you all for dinner of course…"

Shooting up from his seat and while running away, Kisame grabbed Itachi who clutched onto Sasori who held onto Deidara who pulled Hidan who embraced Kakuzu into an awkward hug because of how Zetsu nearly caught him by throwing a fork at them. The miser took Konan who hung onto Pein and the leader finally caught Tobi. The masked man almost grasped onto the plant man until they all shouted 'NOOO!' in response.

During their little game of 'Let's all Hold Each Other's Hands and Run Away From The Cannibal', they tried looking for a place to hide. With no luck, Pein sighed.

"We have to lessen our weight in order to move faster." The orange haired leader informed them. They all turned to Konan who glared and growled which caused the other members to look for someone else.

Everyone turned to Tobi.

"He is your partner after all, Tobi. You should calm him down by sacrificing yourself to him to get eaten!" Kakuzu said with a cheery smile.

Tobi tilted his head to one side. "What is Kakuzu-san saying?" Everyone groaned.

"Just get your ass over there, Tobi, hm!" The young bomber shouted. After he told the immature member this, Pein let go of his hand which left Tobi on the floor; facedown. An explosion was heard in the background as Konan watched with teary eyes.

The blue haired kunoichi screamed when she saw or heard nothing more. "TOBI NOOOOOOO!"

Pein hugged her tightly in response. "We have to keep going, you saw what he did back there! Tobi won't be fine." Most of the words from Pein made her smile but when it came to the word 'won't' the bluenette cried harder.

Skidding to a halt, the shark man gasped. "WHAT THE HECK?"

What jumped right in front of them was Tobi, which Konan could've sworn she saw his whole body look a lot dimmer than before, was groaning and moaning in a low tone. His red Sharingan eyes glimmered in the dark hole behind his mask. It just looks like a zombie version of Tobi with red eyes is all that the rest could see. Only Pein, Konan and Itachi were the only ones out of the remaining Akatsuki members that knew they were the Uchiha Clan's ocular jutsu.

"OH MY GO−" Konan screamed

A certain silver haired jashinist interrupted her. "IT'S JASHIN DAMNIT!"

Growling that Tobi was biting his arm, Itachi kicked the man away from him in the stomach and clutched a kunai. Kisame gasped once more and Konan pounced onto the man; trying to get the kunai off of him.

"YOU CAN'T HURT HIM! IT'S TOBI FOR PETE'S SAKE!" She exclaimed, pulling the weapon away from the younger male and threw it on the floor.

Itachi glared on the inside but was really just keeping his calm façade. "Hn.*"

The overly pierced Akatsuki leader tugged Konan while he was looking behind him. "Uhh, Konan…I think we should get going…"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE SHOULD GET GOING? WE HAVE TO HELP TOBI! AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE−" The bluenette snapped, turning around in the process. Widening her eyes, she screamed once more. "**RUN**!"

The rest of the members turned around, wanting to know what was going on too. Once they saw the army of pirates ganged up with angel-like humanoids. Where the heck did those angel imposters come from?

All of them had similar features to Tobi, only that they had fangs and claws. **Both **pirates and the humanoids.

Grabbing Itachi's hand again, Kisame made a run for it. "COME ON! WE COULD MAKE IT OUT OF THIS UNUSUALLY LONG AND COMPLICATED SHIP!*"

However, when they tried grabbing onto each other, they lost Pein. Of course Konan took his hand! It was just that they weren't holding strong enough to pull away from the creature's grasp. In other words; the angel-like beings were really **strong**.

"PEIN!" The blue haired kunoichi cried helplessly, holding out her hand to him with sad music to make a dramatic effect. The members sweat dropped as they stood there, looking uncertain to either run away and leave their leader or go back and save him from the pirates and humanoids.

Smiling sadly in return, the ginger haired man replied. "Go on without me! Take them to a safe place and always−"

"Okay!" Konan sweetly interrupted. Causing her boyfriend to sweat drop and look crestfallen. "Nah, I'm just kidding. You're coming with us!"

Using her paper skills to retrieve her leader, she ordered the other men to run away when she noticed Zetsu was now in the picture. Like an arm holding an item up in the air, she carried her leader with her paper angel wing, being careful not to make so much sudden movements to make the orange haired man want to be sick on the wooden floor.

Laughing maniacally, Zetsu held his arms up in a sadistic and 'evil' way. Just like how a mad scientist has created life and claimed it to be a success. Grabbing a pirate's sword, he stabbed one of the humanoids and cut out a piece of their body (nothing disgusting; I promise you that o.e). Chomping into the meat, the plant man cherished the sweet taste of delicious humans.

Twitching his eye in disgust, Itachi turned round and proceeded in getting out of this maze-like ship. How much longer now…?

Bingo!

A bright light was seen in the doorway and the raven guessed it must be the exit. Sweet freedom and no more dim candles!

Once they were outside, the Akatsuki looked around to try and find somewhere to hide. Upon noticing a cave, they all ran towards it which was deep inside the forest. When Kisame reached pass where a nearby tree's roots stop, the shark man had slammed into the air. Yes you heard me; he crashed into nothing.

Looking confused, they all looked up at the man with puzzled faces. "Huh?" They all said at different times of course.

Sliding from the air to the floor, Kisame landed on his front, sprawling his legs and arms out. "I think this cave has a witch in it…" Muffled sounds came from the tall shark man who was still lying on the floor.

"Witch?" The weasel looked surprised at the mention of the noun.

Deidara rose a brow at Itachi's direction. "Yeah, so what, Uchiha, hm?"

The raven didn't answer, making the blonde angry about it and slightly scowl at him as he made his way over to the 'wall'. He slid his hand onto it, tracing out bumpy and jagged lines and shapes as he 'felt' his way over the border. Nodding, he glanced back up at the rest of them.

"It's a genjutsu." Itachi simply said.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**WOO FOR ZETSU'S OUTBURST! :D Seriously, they have been eating a lot of healthy stuff lately XD Proof: in the chapters before, you'll notice that they keep on finding **_**fruit **_**trees. Now It's even worse that Pein suggested eating vegetables.**

**BUT ZETSU! YOU NEED ****SOME**** VEGGIES TO MAKE YOU STRONG D:**

**So yeah. More of the members might become Zetsu's minions sooner or later :D I wonder who'll be left out though :/ You expect me to make them all under Zetsu's control without them finishing the story? XD (I don't expect it to finish soon but I'm just gonna let the time come ;3) If yes then you're wrong of course :P **

**1. Well they aren't THAT far in the future…well the 'present' to us XD because think about it; who wears those types of clothes nowadays and sometimes use wood for some houses and buildings. If I mentioned anything in this fic that has any present like objects then I can't help it XD I dunno what they'd use in that time ;3 **

**2. Yes I added that 'Hn' phrase that you Itachi fangirls will like o3o **

**3. Notice whenever it's those 'Run and Chase' scenes in some cartoons and animes, the place they're in is so damn long o.o it's like as if they're running in circles…or that place is one hell of a maze o.e (sorry for the swearing XD just did that because I'm in a certain mood right now :/) **

**Anyone realized how I usually get 3 keys (the list above) instead of 3+ nowadays? O.o weird…**

**To be continued! :D See ya guys! Also thanks for the review ****RedClouds **** even though you're just an anonymous ;3 I'll see if I could try to make some yaoi in the future ^^**


	21. Remaining Three Survivors

**Disclaimer: This author called Moyasu-uisuka does not own the awesome and epic adventures of Naruto and their characters. Masashi Kishimoto owns it respectively. I thank you for reading this formal disclaimer as I now ask you if you would like some tea. *puts on a top hat and fake mustache and molecule* **

**Thank you all for the reviews! This chapter was uploaded late because my parents took my laptop away and forbid me from going on the computer for a few hours . **

**Anyway; Thank you to my reviewers! You guys are so loyal (if this offend you in anyway then I apologize X3) that I want to hug you all! ~3 I will still love my readers even if some of them don't review ^^ cuz that's what a fiction story is about; to be read :D **

**Continuing with the story now!**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

"A what?" Hidan replied.

Itachi sighed, then turned to the blonde who was now looking at him with wide eyes…eye…wait! "Deidara, open your left eye and look at your surroundings. Tell us what you see after I activate my Sharingan."

"What are you talking about, Uchiha, un? It's not a genjutsu, if it was I would've been able to−"

"Just do it." The weasel snapped back irritably, he could sense Zetsu's army coming and he didn't want to waste any more time.

Huffing, the blonde closed his right eye and revealed his left one by pushing away his hair and opening it. His eyes widened rapidly as he looked around. Then he stared at the floor with disgust while wincing. Looking back up, he explained what he saw.

"We're literally in a pool of blood…hm."

Konan stared at him. "But hold on! If it's a genjutsu then how come Itachi didn't detect it?" She motioned to the weasel who had his ocular jutsu activated and also had a sickened look.

The blonde and the raven put their hands onto the rest of the members' shoulders to rid them of the genjutsu. Different and horrified looks came from everyone but Hidan, who was happy to see the red liquid. "Maybe because the genjutsu only happened now, un?" Suggested Deidara.

"Yes, but who?" Pein reminded them the most important question.

Rolling his eyes, the silver haired jashinist tugged the chains that bonded him and Kakuzu together. "Shouldn't we f**king get going?"

Kakuzu nodded and pulled the chains when Hidan nearly made him trip, which made the sadist fall into the shin length high blood pool. The others merely ignored the duo's fights and instead stared with questioning looks at the blonde.

"Where's Sasori-no-danna, un?" He asked making the others roll their eyes or just sigh because of how that man was like the puppet's shadow. Glaring at them, Deidara searched for his partner then dared to look back at the Akatsuki which most of the members were now trying to get Hidan away from Kakuzu now that it was a fist-to-face battle now.

Widening his eyes, Deidara stared at Konan. "Um, Konan…"

"Not now Deidara! Help me get Hidan off of Kakuzu!" The bluenette ordered, as she tried to pull the silver haired male off of the tanned man.

"But Konan you have−"

"I said HELP ME!"

"Konan look! You have−"

"WHAT?" Konan roared, snapping her head towards the blonde who was pointing at her.

"You have Sasori-no-danna chewing your leg…"

With stretched eyes, she looked at her feet and believe it or not, the redheaded puppet was there; biting her leg. Looking calm, the origami obsessed woman regained her composure and then did what anyone else would do…

Scream…Wait what?

"EEEEEEEEEEEK! GET HIM OFF OF ME! GET THE F**KING CREEPY DOLL OFF OF MEEEE!" Konan screamed, first swinging her leg up and down and when the puppet was off of her she kicked the redhead away from her. Making Pein look like he wasn't needed in the first place.

Deidara held onto her arm when she was about to clobber the synthetic being. "Konan! Calm down! Look, it's not Sasori-no-danna, he's one of Zetsu's minions now…" The blonde bomber explained once she simmered down; looking sympathetic once realizing it was his partner that was now a 'zombie'.

All of the sympathy faded away and turned to daze when she saw the blonde throw a clay bird to him, exploding after a few seconds, making the others fly away with waves of blood following them.

Standing up, she gazed at Deidara. "What the heck was that?" She exclaimed, flailing her arms in the air.

"Always wanted to do that…" Deidara mumbled an explanation with a sadistic grin. Sighing, she grabbed Pein and told the others to follow her.

However, when she just noticed three members join her and Pein, she glanced back to realize Kisame and Itachi joined Sasori. Great…now there are only five of them…

"RUN WITH YOUR FAT LITTLE LEGS, YOU IDIOTS!" Konan demanded. Seriously, they're like tortoises. Short. Fat (no offence you cute little animals and Akatsuki ;3). Slow.

Following their respective leader, the remaining four (not including Pein since he IS the leader) kept sneaking glances behind them just in case they were coming any closer to them or just to feel a bit sorry and sad for the three behind them.

Looking back, Konan stopped dead in her tracks. "PEIN WATCH OUT!" She screamed, pulling Pein away while he tried turning his head back to the front.

Tobi tried pouncing onto the orange haired leader but failed and landed on his face. Smiling and looking relieved, Konan held Pein's hands very tightly. "That was close." She chuckled.

"KONAN LOOK OUT−" Deidara shouted, holding an arm out in an attempt to grab her but was too late.

Once Kisame had bit her shoulder and Itachi chewed Pein's, they both turned into lifeless Zetsu 'Zombies'. Hidan turned to Kakuzu and Deidara just to make sure. Everything was fine until he saw Tobi appear behind a certain blonde.

Taking his scythe, the sadist growled which made the two feel uncomfortable at his attack stance. "Hidan, hm? Are you okay−?" Deidara started.

Ducking quickly when the blow was given, Deidara gasped and then realized the masked man. Boy…those Zetsu Minions sure know how to hide their chakra.

Grabbing the blonde bomber's hand, Hidan made a run for it and dragged his tanned partner in doing so.

Literally, the silver haired man threw Deidara into a weird but not so badly disguised tree hideout and entered with Kakuzu trailing behind.

Panting and gasping for air, Deidara and Hidan turned to the eldest male in the place. "How come you're not f**king tired, a**hole?" Grumbled Hidan.

"Because having you do all the running is one of the good qualities about these chains." The miser replied with a smirk. Growling and about to have a swearing fit, Hidan jumped up from where he sat but was interrupted by Deidara.

"I think we should come up with a plan, un."

"What the f**k is wrong with you? I was just about to say something now keep quiet−!" Hidan snapped but was once again disrupted.

Nodding, Kakuzu spoke next. "Indeed. Running away will get us nowhere and before you know it we'll all be just like them…"

"SHUT THE F**K UP!" The zealot shouted now, pointing at the man next to him and then turning back to the bomber. "So what kind of shitty plan do you think we should go with?"

Shrugging, the blonde leaned back into the wooden wall. "Not sure yet, but I think using one of us as baits will probably be the best idea so far, hm…"

Silence echoed throughout the tree hideout, making the blonde feel uncomfortable. "What, un?"

Turning their heads to exchange glances, Hidan and Kakuzu both nodded and turned back around. This time smirking. After they spoke at the same time and pace; slow and very sadistic. "You'll be the bait then…"

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**ALRIGHTY THEN! :D I'll leave it there ^^ I don't want you guys to get too MUCH information and give away the plot of this short saga XD**

**Right here is the list of Keys: In other words; THERE IS NO LIST :D Nope ^^ notta! (or nada to others XD) I guess I thought this was probably easy to understand :3 If some parts were hard to understand/confusing/choppy then I apologize and will add some keys ^^**

**Anyway, thanks for voting ****feathered moon wings**** and ****Shadowstrike****! It means a lot to me :D Your votes may encourage me to or to not write yaoi stories ^^ For others who haven't voted, anonymous or not, please vote! The voting will be due somewhere around chapter 25-27 XD (haven't decided…probably will decide around chapter 22)**

**So yeah! See ya guys! :D Oh and ****WinnieTheFatPooh**** don't give up on your stories! I LOVE READING THEM :D Can't wait for the next chapters of ****The Beauty Of Imperfection**** and ****I know I Will Regret This**** (Note: I'm still reading the 2****nd**** chapter of TBOI so I'll review later XD)**

**Btw TBOI is my abbreviated way of ****The Beauty Of Imperfection**** XD**


	22. Flying Chicken?

**Disclaimer: Are you suggesting I'm Masashi Kishimoto who made Sasuke turn evil and Itachi seem like a bad guy and made the Akatsuki die? D: You're so mean ;-;**

**Also be sure to check my other many saga contained story called Lifeless Doll XD I also appreciate your review Winnie! :D I'm trying to get the 2****nd**** chapter up before today ends ;-;**

**ANYWAY! XD This chapter…will be about me torturing Dei :D *Is laughing like a mad scientist* I mean…will be about rainbows and bunnies ;w;**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS ^^ Love you all ;w; **

**Hidan: CONTINUING ON WITH THE STORY DAMNIT!**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

"I'm going to kill you all when we get out of this, un…" Deidara mumbled with a vein popping and half lidded eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Just f**king do it!" Hidan yelled, but snickered right after.

Want to know what they did to poor little Dei? Well tying him up, hanging him by a tree, dressing him in a chicken suit which made him look cute (XD), putting some nice chicken perfume, putting ketchup on top of him just in case any of them liked it, literally throwing salt in his eyes and then putting lipstick on his hand mouths is what they were thinking…

Wait why put lipstick on his hand mouths? It doesn't even make any sense…

Growling, Deidara glared at the two. "Why could one of you guys do this? You could pull the other away when they come too close but I'm hanging from a tree!"

Pouting and putting his finger on his chin in a thinking pose, Hidan nodded. But then shook his head while explaining. "Nah. Besides, you look delicious!"

When the mention of the word of how he tasted and how the albino was staring at him with sadistic and hungry eyes, the bomber's eyes widened and started sweating. Laughing nervously, Deidara shook his head as he told Hidan his idea in a little bit of a higher version of his real voice. "How about we just get me down from here and pretend that this never happened ok? And then we could save our friends by hugging them and watching rainbows and the My Little Pony show."

"You sound like Tobi now." Kakuzu raised a brow as he stared at the youngest Akatsuki member with half lidded eyes.

The sadist turned his head to Kakuzu with closed eyes also with a happy but evil smile equally he spoke. "'Kuzu, mind handing me some pepper?"

Now Deidara was sweating furiously, the beads of sweat dripping from his forehead to toe in less than a second. "OKAY, OKAY! I'LL DO IT ALRIGHT, HM!"

"Perfect. Now stop your f**king whining and get on with the damn plan or I'll sacrifice your ass to Jashin!" Hidan exclaimed, first happy but finished his last sentence with a snarl. The zombie duo headed to some shrubs where the leaves from the bushes rustled until they finally settled into the uncomfortable disguised place.

Hiding in the bushes, Kakuzu smirked at the jashinist once he heard the bomber shouting aloud 'Somebody help me, I wish not for someone to eat me' with horrible acting skills. "That was priceless, how did someone as stupid as you got him to dress up like that and moreover do as he was told?"

Glaring and shrugging, his partner answered him. "It takes a lot of f**king skill. Now shut the f**k up and let me f**king listen to the faggot's moaning!"

Looking around, the blonde sighed when he realized nothing was approaching. He wanted to shout at the zealot and tell him to untie him so he could throw some explosive clay at him, but what would that do? Start a fight that may last really long, waste chakra and get the army's attention when they're not ready yet and haven't got a strategy on how to defeat them all? Exactly…

Just when he was about to shout out a different don-in-distress acting phrase, something bit him on the leg and as he looked down with comically widened eyes, he just wanted to scream.

Sasori was biting his leg as he was swinging slowly probably from climbing the tree and pouncing onto his limb.

"HIDAN NOW, UN!"

Turning to face each other, Kakuzu and Hidan stared at each other for a long time before shaking their heads with a smirk.

"HIDAN GET YOUR F**KING ASS OVER HERE OR YOU'LL BE A SORRY ASS AFTER I BLOW YOUR JASHIN SHIT UP, UN!"

Still no response or movement.

Scowling, Deidara decided to turn his attention to his danna. Stretching his eyes at his leg, the bomber quickly turned his head back to the bushes.

"COME ON HIDAN! I NEED HELP, HM!" He yelled but this time with an anxious twist as he audibly shouted it out.

Snickering like crazy, the albino shut his eyes tight when he heard the desperate tone. "This is f**king killing me!"

The tanned man raised a brow at that. "You're immortal…"

"SHUT THE F**K UP! Why do you always f**king care about my immortality anyway, dipshit?" Hidan spat.

"It's one of the reasons why you're a reckless idiot."

Kakuzu blocked the attack the zealot was about to give him by holding the scythe's handle at an equally powerful force. Pulling the weapon away, Hidan mumbled a 'tch' and started cursing in a barely audible tone.

"Wait." The miser interrupted his partner's quiet swearing fit even though it doesn't make sense. Glaring at the tanned man, Hidan raised a brow in his direction. Pulling out an arm in front of Hidan, Kakuzu strained his ears to listen out for the moaning and shouting noises.

But there was none…

He sat up and was about to stand. "We should−" The tanned miser began as he stood up but was interrupted when the branches of bush were brushed away to reveal two recognizable ninjas.

The first one was Sasori and the other was Deidara…still wearing his chicken outfit.

Leaning his head towards Hidan without turning his head, Kakuzu whispered in his ear. "Run."

And so they did. But in a weird way.

I guess Kakuzu's fact wasn't a fact after all. The old man was now being dragged on the floor with his face down. Hidan kept on running as fast as he could but without his partner's ability to walk, it was more of a jogging movement. Actually it looked like a trotting horse that was pulling a carriage loaded with weights.

"GET YOUR F**KING ASS UP AND HELP ME RUN YOU'RE TOO DAMN HEAVY!"

"How about we just STOP SO I COULD GET UP?"

Suddenly, the miser didn't feel his face being scraped onto the grassy floor and decided to look up after her heard Hidan ask him if he was going to 'f**king get up'. Surprisingly, the sadist had stopped and listened to the older man. That was weird and unexpected.

Quickly, he pushed himself off of the floor and nodded to the silver haired male before running like as if there was a new dango shop nearby that just opened and had their favorite types of dangos.

Hidan dared to turn around to find a flying chicken Deidara hot on their heels with a Sasori and Tobi resting on his back. "WHAT THE F**K?"

The zombie version of the bomber squawked and flapped his wings harder with the two Akatsuki members getting ready to attack the duo.

The sadist turned back around and informed his partner of the news. Wait I was meant to say shout in his ears.

"RUN YOU F**KING IDIOT!"

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**Votes: 1 against, 3 for Yaoi ^^ Thank you all for the votes :D**

**The due date shall be Chapter 26 (one chapter after 25. In other words; one chapter after halfway to Chapter 30 ;3) **

**This Author's note is short :o … BAI ALL :D**


	23. Cheesy Teamwork! Zombie duo vs Zombies!

**Disclaimer: I'm not a dude, so I guess I'm not a grown man who draws super awesome manga ;3 (I could still draw manga but only female characters which still need working on and some males but they look like girls XD and some animals ;3 but they're like chibi versions ._.)**

**LET'S GET ON WITH IT OKAY? :D**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

"Okay, we f**king messed up, our friends are zombies, we literally got our other friend to join them, got a f**king crazy musician sadist that's still after us, there's f**king blood around us and we're chained together. No problem; we could f**king run away, change our names and backgrounds and live a new life−"

Suddenly, a blow was delivered to the back of a silver haired male's head. "Hidan, get a grip on yourself! You're talking to yourself again."

Hidan glared at the tanned old man that seemed like he was staring into outer space. Maybe he's thinking…? Well, the good thing is, is that they hardly notice the chains now. So that probably means they're getting used to working together.

THUMP

Or maybe not…

Dragging the zealot around, Kakuzu ran up to a tree and jumped onto the branches. He hid himself behind the tree trunk but sweat drop at the hanging jashinist. Sighing, he swung the chain over the branch and Hidan landed with a thud.

The silver haired male scowled at the miser and was about to brew up a storm full of curse words until Kakuzu covered his mouth. Hey…it feels like déjà vu again*!

"Keep your mouth shut!" The older male hissed at his partner.

Soon enough, a group of the Akatsuzombies filed into the clearing below. Including Zetsu. Before deciding to leave, they looked around in search for the last survivors.

Kakuzu sighed and made a turn to leave but jumped back when he saw Reiko perched on another branch.

"Hi there!" She smiled, waving her hand in greeting. "Just came to check up on you. I see that you're having trouble with your friends, no?"

"Go away, damnit!" Hidan snarled.

She put her hands on her hips as she spoke. "So you don't want to know how to get rid of those chains? Okay I'll be leaving now."

"What the f**k? You f**king put these chains on us? GO TO HELL, B*TCH!"

"It was kind of obvious that she did, Hidan." Kakuzu scoffed; rolling his eyes with Reiko giggling.

Drawing his scythe, Hidan pointed it to Reiko who showed no emotion whatsoever. Well not on the outside, in the inside she was pretty much praying that Hidan wouldn't cut her head off, stab her heart and make her lose a leg and an arm before she goes to hell.

Wait, she shouldn't even be praying! Besides, isn't she a sadist? Sadists are supposed to like pain and/or like inflicting pain to others. So all of those things stopped in a short amount of time.

"Get this f**king thing off of me!" The silver haired man demanded.

Looking up, Reiko's eyes were half lidded. "In case you hadn't notice; the chains were meant to be put on you guys for a reason. It involves your teamwork right now and if you can't find that out then I've lost all expectance for you."

He rolled his magenta eyes and just glared. "Just get on with it already!"

"Hidan. Like what that guy said, I think we should be working together." Kakuzu informed his partner.

"Bingo!" Reiko winked and then waved, she said that she had to go see her companion. And after that, she disappeared with a black cloud.

Hidan's jaw dropped. "Did she just f**king left with a **black **cloud? That must mean she's f**king bastard who was the Itachi imposter!"

"Well it's great that we now know our real enemies, but I think we should get back to the others."

"May I f**king ask why, a**hole?" Hidan asked with half lidded eyes.

"Because they found out our hiding place."

"They WHAT?"

T'was true. They were now climbing the tree and Hidan couldn't help but feel like he was in Deidara's place before he got turned into a Zetsu Zombie. Except for the chicken suit, the rope, the toppings and the makeup of course…

Kicking them away, Kakuzu glanced at Hidan who was using his fist to get them away from him. He smirked and lent a hand to Hidan; using his threads to throw one of them away. It was priceless to see the jashinist dumbfounded but at least he accepted it with a low growl and a mumbled apology.

Hidan noticed a certain redhead was about to pounce on Kakuzu's leg with open teeth and decided to using the back of his scythe (Come on people, he doesn't want to hurt his friends even if Sasori is a puppet O.o) to land a blow to the puppet's head. Once he reverted back, the silver haired male drop kicked him away from the tanned man who was busy pushing Tobi away from him.

Want to know what the masked man was doing to Kakuzu? Well he was using his Affectionate Embrace, though it was not effective*.

Upon noticing a towering figure, the tanned miser turned round and saw Kisame about to rip his head off. He widened his eyes; not liking the fact that he had sharp teeth and was probably related to sharks.

Before he could even use his detachable arms to attack him, a scythe that had a metal cable, came hurtling towards the shark man and managed to bonk him on the jaw.

He turned round to notice the jashinist standing on tree trunk with a blue aura surrounding his feet, he pulled the metal cable back in order to retrieve his scythe. However, Konan and Pein started pulling the weapon away with Deidara (still in his chicken suit) gnawing on it.

The silver haired male looked at it with disgust. "That's f**king disgusting! GET OFF OF IT, WHORE!"

Just then, a removable hand punched the quartet away in just one blow; making it seem like a domino effect. It worked for all of them, all of the Akatsuzombies fall on the floor and onto Zetsu who was simply just enjoying the show until now.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

"I think they've learnt their lesson, don't you think so, Hisaka?" A certain purple haired teen asked her partner.

Nodding, Hisaka smirked as he watched Reiko perform the jutsu to rid the two of the chains.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Suddenly, a cloud appeared where the duo's chains were and it disappeared. They both looked bewildered, stunned and beyond normal happiness washed over them. Before they could start doing the can-can or anything stupidly funny, they heard a sigh of relief from below.

"Thank god we don't have to act this out anymore, un."

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**FINALLY! THEY NOW HAVE FREEDDOOMMMM! *ahem* anyway; KEYS ;3**

**1. Winnie you might know this :D Hint: It's from one of the Lifeless Doll chapters ^^ **

**2. POKEMON TIME :D Tobi uses Affectionate Embrace! It was not effective. Kakuzu uses Push. It was super effective. Tobi fainted! **

**P.S: Pokemon does not belong to me ._. I just remember watching it as a kid and soon stopped watching it for these reasons; I felt like watching a kid's show XD, it was getting boring, it lacked some action that you guys read in my fanfic (blood X3) and how they got rid of the girls ._. and now they got rid of both of the girl and brock ¬.¬**

**CYA :D**


	24. Oh Great, You Lost Another Arm

**Disclaimer: I think we already understand that I don't own this fanfic so could you stop looking up here to see if I'm a guy called Masashi when I'm not o.e (tho my name is Japanese…but I have a mix of Chinese in my genes, but other than that; I have NOT made a gender swap transplant and never will o.o) **

**Here's another chapter full of crack ^^ **

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

It was a few hours after Hidan had bought a gun and was shooting down the bomber who was flying on his clay bird. Though, the silver haired man would occasionally glance at Deidara with bloodthirsty magenta eyes and would reach for his scythe, making the other sweat drop with comically wide eyes.

Now they were discussing about what the 'Zombie' Attack was about. Konan was the one explaining and often had the other boys to add in some information and/ or nod their heads in agreement.

"Well you see, everyone was aware of your arguments and lately they had been taken too far…" The bluenette told the tanned miser who raised a brow.

"What do you mean?" Kakuzu asked her.

Kisame came back from pulling the jashinist off of the bomber and sat down on one of the logs. "'What do you mean?', didn't you set fire to Hidan's shrine a few weeks ago? Oh, and remember how he had put your money into the blender on purpose when we came back from the future? We lost another base after that and had to move to where the forest was!"

The bluenette ignored the shark man and continued. "And it had been affecting your partnership so much that one of our enemies put a chain to hold you two together. So in order for you guys to work together and to lose the chains, we had to go along with Tobi's and Zetsu's plan."

"So you did all of that just so we'd be better at teamwork…?" The miser kept his raised brow up while looking at them with an unamused expression on his face.

"Had to be done. Otherwise if we were to fight Reiko and Hisaka, you would've been fighting each other than actually fighting the enemy." Their orange haired leader informed Kakuzu who was the only one out of the two who was listening.

Suddenly, a blade swinging noise and a thud was heard in the background and as they all moved their heads to where the sound was coming from, they twitched their eyes at Hidan's direction.

He was laughing like a maniac after he successfully chopped off one of Deidara's arms as blood was dripping from Deidara's left arm.

Luckily, it was just a shadow clone as it simply disappeared with a puff of smoke. The real Deidara was standing beside a tree and sweat dropped when he saw the blood which was disappearing. He suddenly felt uncomfortable around his 'best friend'.

"Uh…Is it okay if we move our hut somewhere, danna, hm?" The blonde asked his partner who just shrugged and smirked. Their hut was just next door to Hidan's and Kakuzu's and he had a feeling that the jashinist wanted to torture him some more after what just happened. The zealot was probably in a sadistic mood today so he must've wanted to do some more violent things with the blonde after he just grinned; showing his teeth.

As Deidara kept trying to move the hut, Sasori would easily place it back where it originally was after he gave up begging for him to change his mind about moving the location of the hut.

"So any other f**king reason why you pretended to be zombies…?" Hidan asked with half lidded eyes.

At that, the shark man smiled. "Because it was priceless to see your reactions when you realized we weren't zombies!"

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**A silver haired jashinist fell from the tree he was standing on and landed face flat, twitching his limbs to signify that he was still alive and hardly injured. His tanned companion had his eyes widened and mouth agape for a brief second before he had glared at the group below. **

**Suddenly, his head shot up from the ground and he snapped his head towards the direction of the blonde bomber. Okay, we could all agree that Deidara regrets saying that now…**

**His magenta eyes flared with rage as he grinned maniacally, showing his teeth in the process. Honestly, he looked like he just lost it. **

**In a flash, he chopped down the tree with just one swing of his scythe, he started laughing crazily as he glanced down at the bomber.**

"**Oh shit…un."**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

"Remind me to never do something similar like this ever again, hm." Deidara muttered with his eyes closed. His arm was wrapped around with bandages from Sasori's supply. Everyone just laughed at the blonde who didn't find it funny at all. And that's when he decided to detonate his clay bombs that he placed after he left the camp in search for 'water'.

He decided that if he went back, the others might beat him up for exploding the camp. The blonde chuckled nervously at that thought and determined that he would wait until they calmed down. It'll probably take a long time for Hidan to calm down since he was acting as a zombie and had just blown up the camp.

Deidara had walked for a long time since the scenery was beautiful under the moonlight. Before deciding to stay near the camp, he glanced up at the moon. Something didn't feel right.

He heard a tune being played out from somewhere he couldn't track. Even if he noticed the song, he didn't do anything to show it. He just kept on walking as a certain purple haired teen smiled from a tree she was standing on.

When she was about to leave, she fell off of the tree and landed on her front with her face to the floor. Deidara turned round; wondering what was that noise about but decided it probably must've been a raccoon or another forest animal.

She squatted on the floor while holding the side of her head. "Ouch…"

It was amazing how she was in charge of Hisaka who seemed much more mature than she was right now. He was even more graceful and smarter but at least she was stronger and talented in genjutsus.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**Well that's a wrap! XD Lol, gotta laugh at your on OCs sometimes don't you? You can't have them like a mary-sue like the others who have their OCs with color changing eyes or a kekkei genkai that is far superior than the Rinnegan or Sharingan -.- **

**Um so anyway, now that you know she's into genjutsus :3 Probably not as strong as Itachi's knowledge and strength of them but yeah; just into them XD**

**True; Hisaka is more mature than she'll ever be o.o and smarter XD but she's stronger than him and he has no clue about anything about genjutsus XD **

**Bai guys! :D**


	25. Jutsu Information Spill

**Disclaimer: I don't own ;3**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! :D Also; sorry for the repetitive drunken Akatsuki chapters I keep giving you guys ^^' I was running late for something and so this was made in under an hour (like 20-45 mins?) ._. So yeah ^^' I promise you that this is the last and if I forget then here as some flamethrowers to throw some flames at me! :o *hands flamethrowers* Pretty much a filler chapter but there is some info about the new jutsu that Reiko and Hisaka were making ^^ **

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

If he had noticed the weird scene, he didn't show any signs that he did. He just walked past them like as if they were just ghosts, took a cup of coffee that he just randomly found on one of the logs and sat down.

The blonde's eyes were closed and he looked rather sleepy instead of tightly closing them. After he took a sip of the brown liquid, he sighed with relaxation and then opened his eyes.

Okay…not the kind of thing he was expecting…every member was drunk or had been on drugs. Except for a few members which were strangely precise. Itachi, Tobi and Kakuzu were the only ones, besides him, that weren't drunken.

As he stealthily made his way over to them, he whispered to the raven; in search for answers. "What the f**k happened, un?"

The weasel didn't look surprised to see him but Tobi did since he had been quiet when he arrived. Or the masked man was like his usual self; oblivious. "Well, Tobi hadn't been paying attention and accidently put some beer in the food that we were about to consume. And the only ones who noticed were us."

"Even if Tobi did that, they would've still been mental. They had been saying that they were seeing 'rainbows', 'bunnies' and 'unicorns'. So consider ourselves the only sane members," Kakuzu stated. When the masked ninja had been cheering 'yay' repetitively, he continued. "The remaining sane members don't consist you, Tobi."

Tobi pouted but then started crying. "Kakuzu-san you're so mean!"

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Hisaka turned round when he noticed the chakra signal and asked the question that he had been waiting to ask to the lazy musician while he raised a brow at her direction. "Why did you put a genjutsu on them that had bunnies and rainbows in it?"

She shrugged, looking tired. Her partner was no better, he wasn't even able to stand on his feet so he just had the wall supporting his back. "Better than nothing. I didn't have enough chakra to do anything else and at least it made them in slight confusion. That new scroll we found was way out of our reach." Reiko squinted her eyes after. "I knew that all that junk we went through with him was all for nothing. Now our jutsu isn't as powerful as we wanted it to be!"

The blue haired boy just nodded as he stared mindlessly at the ceiling. After he had been gazing at it for at least four minutes, he closed his eyes and remembered how he and Reiko were in the Sound village before they just became rogues with no place to live other than here. As you can imagine, the snake pedo had been creepy and it was awfully hard to get the scroll that he kept that could be added to any jutsu to make it a lot more advanced. Orochimaru had been working on that project so that he would win easily in a battle and get one step further to his goal. Like what he said before, they had left and had taken the scroll with them. That's why they were hiding on this floating piece of land. It seemed like they were too young and too weak to handle it yet since they couldn't make any additions to their new jutsu that they were working on.

The jutsu that they had considered a project, consisted of fire. The flames is supposed to be unstoppable, meaning that nothing could put it out; water, earth, wind or electricity could destroy it. It was basically a mixture of his talent with flames and Reiko's talent in music and genjutsus.

There was another project that Reiko had been working on; but he would explain that later because of how he had slipped into sleep right after he thought about the second project.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

"I'm feeling déjà vu again as I watch this happen right before me…" The weasel had said when the drunken Akatsuki had been having a food fight as the quartet watched with sweat drops.

Deidara turned round to Itachi; looking puzzled. "What do you mean, hm?"

"Well, you wouldn't have known anyway. It was a time where I had been separated from the others in the future and was with the future Akatsuki." Itachi explained while the blonde looked a lot less confused but still had a slight confounded expression.

Well, here they were; lying under the stars and on the grassy floor since the drunken members had destroyed the huts and threw it in the fire; dancing like insane people. Unable to sleep; Kakuzu kept shifting around, looking like as if he needed the toilet. Tobi was no better as he found the fight looked fun and wanted to jump up and join them but was pulled back down by both Deidara and Itachi.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**Morning – 3:08am **

"That's it, I can't take it anymore, hm! They've been at it for at least six hours. un!" Deidara finally snapped and shot up from his sleeping place and walked into the forest.

The remaining three exchanged glances, two of them looked like as if they didn't know what he was about to do and the other was beaming happily.

Soon, Deidara had returned with his hand full of clay, by that it means; that he was holding quite a **lot **of clay. Grinning evilly, he threw it until it smacked the drunken Akatsuki in the face.

He turned to the trio and looked serious. "You might want to run away as fast as you could right now, hm."

"Deidara no−!" But the other two had grabbed Itachi's arms and dashed off into the forest.

And running away is what they had done. Well, running isn't the right word, how about with their eyes long had it been widened and then fled into the trees; tripping and sometimes looking like idiots. By idiots I meant idiot and that idiot is a certain masked man.

Right after that they had fled away from the camp and was probably a few miles away (long way :D), an explosion was heard and soon they had seen recognizable forms land randomly around the meadows area they were in.

Tobi looked round and had wondered out loud. "Where's Konan-chan?"

Like as if answering his question, the bluenette landed in his arms with her eyes closed, Tobi looked quite surprised but then became happy and hugged the woman before realizing that she was sleeping (not unconscious from the explosion for some odd reason) and then placed her on the floor.

The weasel glared at the blonde with half lidded eyes. "That was not necessary."

He shrugged then chuckled as he stared at the sleeping Akatsuki. "At least we get some sleep."

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**Meh…Not the best but; oh well XD The next chapter will determine if this should have yaoi in it ;3 **

**Okay so you've learnt that there's a second project now ;3 **

…**Bai? XD**


	26. Future Deidara Returns! Thrice

**Disclaimer: I don't own ^^ **

**And the results for the voting…are…**

**YAOI WINS :D Thanks for the votes ^^ Even though some of u guys may not like yaoi and would probably hate me/ the story for this but I'll still be happy that u guys even cared to read this story ;-; Ur reviews and ur generosity (by that I mean that u even cared to give me reviews while others just read the fanfic XD) have kept me going on up till now X3 (Does NOT mean I'm quitting right NOW o.o)**

**Especially ****feathered moon wings****, ****SakuraDreamerz**** and ****Kymest**** even though I don't know if she still reads this X3 (note: Kymest was my first reviewer and that is why this story has more than 20 chapters now o3o (of course, you guys did make me go on so yh ^^) Thank you!)**

**Btw; this time is when the Akatsuki were teleported somewhere else. Future Deidara tries to find out who Reiko is and wants to know how to get to where the floating land is. (Okay let's just call it the Floating Land? Might not be original but…meh…XD)**

**Oh and in case you're wondering about the pairings, then it's the same as usual X3: SasoDei (OF COURSE, MAN!), KakuHida (Dude, this pairing ish like SO AWESOME /)^3^(\ MLP reference, that I don't own), PeinKonan (WHERE WERE U IN THE LAST NINE CHAPTERS?), KisaIta ( -.- He may look like a shark but that doesn't mean they care for each other. IF YOU SUPPORT YAOI THEN I'M SURE U'D UNDERSTAND THIS PAIRING O.e) and ZetTobi (FGRIVDUJFKOSEIUFIEISDU! I had enough with you ppl -3- lol jk XD)**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Blue eyes darted around the room, searching for something. "What the f**k, un?"

Suddenly, his friends had been transported somewhere with that weirdo flute player and now he's all alone in a room full of creepy stuff…except for the manga books and the Xbox 360 console and controllers on the floor.

Wait a minute…he squinted his eye to take a closer look and saw that one of the manga books had a picture of a…okay, he decided to turn his head now. Gosh…how many people read those books that Kakashi reads?*

Even if it didn't belong to her, it was still weird for a _**teen **_to be reading _**18 **_and _**over**_ books. She looked to be about only fifteen or under*. If under then he's really scared of what was going on her mind or probably her leader or partner's mind since it's not her book as it's cleary stated by the name Hisaka. Hisaka looked and sounded like a boy's name.

Well, he isn't going to find the others just by standing around all day. Let's have a quick look shall we? (In other words; LET THE FUN BEGIN!)

Zooming in and out of rooms, Future Deidara had been messing about and well…just being mischievous as usual! He had drawn some mustaches onto pictures of Reiko and Hisaka with his pen that he randomly found, had destroyed a couple of rooms with his clay, ripped up some furniture, ate some meat and other junk till he didn't feel hungry anymore, thrown some mud and paint around the hallways and even let out some wild chickens on the loose.

Okay, so you're probably wondering why he's acting weird even though it's perfectly normal for him to be this ill-behaved. How would you like to be cooped up in the Akatsuki base, with your cloaks on, Tobi hugging you like crazy which increases the warmth between the two of them, Hidan's swearing, the fan broken, a miser Kakuzu who forbidden them from buying a new fan and Itachi lending a 'hand' to Kisame in cooking by using Amaterasu on the stove to heat the lunch? Exactly.

Finally, he had found the one place he had been looking for before he had decided to play around for a while. It was the room where you kept all of your scrolls in place that showed you jutsus and different fighting techniques that you had stolen from another village (basically; a library).

He had rummaged around in the shelves and boxes that contained scrolls and books, still no luck, he better− Ah! Here it is!

Honestly, he didn't expect the girl to have a diary and a book that contained all of her jutsus and secrets. Oh wait, it had the name Hisaka in it in…NEAT AND CURLY LETTERS? What the hell?

Boy…that guy needed to gain his manhood from…uh…um…I don't know, watching football and soccer? So yeah…Or maybe Future Deidara had been mistaken and he might've actually been a **she**.

Reading it quietly, he examined the two books rather quickly and then sighed and nodded slightly. He now knew what to do.

Picking up a scroll that basically showed him how to teleport to places that he had wanted to go to and copied the hand signs and tried.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Good to know that the Akatsuki were back to normal. They weren't drunk anymore but were sorta temporarily retarded and derpy. Essentially just meaning that they're innocently stupid. For the time being anyway.

A sudden poof was heard in the background and Hidan turned round while pointing a finger of the hand which was holding a cup (thankfully, it wasn't beer or vodka). "Hey look, f**kers! Isn't that Dei-dei ovar dere?" He said rather slowly, and his words had been changed due to his slurred accent.

Half lidded eyes stared at him gleaming a shade of red. "Of course not, Deidara is obviously here and Future Deidara is back at Reiko's hideout wherever it might be." The weasel explained by gesturing to the blonde next to him.

"Y'okay den!" The silver haired jashinist replied and turned back round with a smile and closed eyes, he started sipping his cup and they had found out he was drinking nothing at all…inside the cup wasn't even wet to show that there was something in it. While drinking he had fallen to the ground to show that he was still kind of tipsy…but the good things was that they were now able to see Deidara's future self because of how the zealot was blocking him.

It seemed like the future blonde had been holding two books in his arms as he looked quite confused. Deidara picked up a bottle that had alcohol in it and his other self had nodded and sighed in response to show that he understood what had happened before he came, because it's kind of confusing if you just walked into a scene to see that your friends are acting weird.

"Anyway, I just found out Reiko's weaknesses and some of what she was planning to do, un," Deidara's future image had explained, then turned to Itachi who was sitting quietly and was observing Future Deidara. "Here you go, hm. Since you are the one who's smart around here, un. Other than me of course, hm!" The blonde had given the weasel the books and was serious at first but became a little bit childish and rival-like at the end.

Picking up a book, Itachi read it then saw some important information that could be useful in the future. He tucked them neatly into his cloak as he stood up; getting ready to leave. The others followed, not trusting Pein to lead since he had his attention to his girlfriend who was cuddling each other, besides, that man still was under some after effects of the alcohol.

How could Itachi not notice the sinister, well probably not that sinister, eyes staring at them below. Yes I did say below, because where the eyes belonged to, was from a giant version of a certain purple haired teen.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**OKAY DOONNEEE ^^**

**Well not ending soon XD, the great battle between the two teens (don't get confused, cuz they're not twins nor boyfriend and girlfriend XD just friends. I underline ****FRIENDS****. **

**1. The Icha Icha series! :D It is for over 18 year olds :3 **

**2. (*whispers* And Hisaka is actually 14 years old…Reiko's a younger XD just by a few months :3)**

**Yup and that's it XD**

**Bai guys! ;D**


	27. Preparing For The Battle and it Begins!

**Disclaimer: I don't own ^^**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Finally they had reached their destination, grabbing some stuff rather quickly that Hidan couldn't see. Itachi hurriedly swiped something from a wooden box while Future Deidara pocketed an object into his cloak.

Whispering, Itachi turned to Future Deidara. "Are you sure this is one of their weaknesses?"

"Of course it is, un!" The future blonde had growled.

Joining back into the group, the others raised their eyebrows at them while the other two gave a 'Just-deal-with-it' look. Itachi and Future Deidara had thought that they knew what they packed but the others had no idea.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

On the way to possibly find their two enemies, everyone was wondering what was in the two's bags. They were in front of them and they were tempted to look inside when they weren't looking.

However it wasn't easy, because every time one of them tried opening one of their bags, they would scold them then just randomly throw an apple that they found on their way to them. Obviously it was hard to understand what they were thinking or what object was in there.

Once they had set up camp to sleep for the night, a certain silver haired male stared at the bags from inside the hut. He turned to his tanned companion as he spoke. "Kuzu, let's fucking open the damn bags already."

"Huh?" Kakuzu groggily opened one eye, looking at him wearily.

"I fucking said, let's open the damn bag, are you fucking deaf or something?"

Sighing, Kakuzu got up and stepped out of the hut with Hidan looking surprised he'd listen to him. "I'm only doing this because you wouldn't shut up in the night and would most likely cause trouble." The miser had explained in an irritated tone.

At that, the jashinist glared at the older man but kept quiet. The silver haired man had been thinking about explaining his feelings towards his partner but was always disrupted. It wasn't because he was scared to, heck; he didn't care if the miser rejected him. Even though it may seem too cheesy for him, he just wanted the old man to be happy*. The one thing that disrupted him was actually the other members of the Akatsuki, Pein would find them and order them to go on a mission, Konan would force Hidan to apologize to Tobi for something mischievous that he had done, Kisame and Itachi would be snickering at a corner and would try to blackmail him, Deidara would be begging for help because he had accidently blew up Sasori's puppets and Sasori would ask them where the blonde had passed. Yep, all of those things were practically daily stuff that they would do in the base.

Sometimes it was about the wrong time and place, for an example; after they had had an argument.

Anticipation and impatience flooded over them when they reached the bags; itching to open it and were tempted to know what the hell was in the hand baggage.

Soon they were right beside it and Hidan moved his hand closer and closer to it, getting ready to unbutton it.

"Hurry the fuck up." Kakuzu had hissed.

"Shut up and let me fucking do this!" The zealot snapped back, unfastening the button and then tried flipping it open until a familiar tune was played out. Hidan looked up at the moonlit sky and saw a silhouette on top of a tree, almost slipping but was able to keep its balance thanks to its partner. "Oh fucking great, _they're _here."

Jumping off the tree rather clumsily and landed on her face, Reiko stood up after and smiled. "Missed us?"

Rock and skin met when a medium sized pebble crashed into her face. Hisaka sighed and wondered how she became his leader if she wasn't even able to dodge a rock or to land on her feet like how real ninjas would. He continued what they were meant to say to the group. "We'll be taking the keys now."

"What the fuck makes you think we'd give you the fucking keys?" Hidan had snapped, scowling at the two. Honestly, he didn't know what the second key was about but he knew that the first one lead them to the present.

Hisaka's body was engulfed in flames as he stared at the two with an intense gaze. The zombie duo started when the trees behind him got caught on fire and was spreading quickly. It had now become a ring of fire.

When ember flittered onto Sasori's face, he shot his eyes open. Soon enough, his whole puppet body was on fire and he had been screaming and running around the camp; looking for a nearby river. Luckily though, Kisame was next to wake up after Deidara and Konan and had used a simple water style jutsu that immediately ceased the fire.

After taking another look, Hisaka had been sure that everyone was awake. "Well, we could obviously see that you're all not up to fighting or anything like that. So if you may excuse us, we should be going now."

"If you want to know where we'll be going, we'll be at your base, destroying all of your stuff!" Reiko cheered happily*.

"Cut the crap, bitch."

"Okay, are you ready?" She asked, smiling innocently.

Deidara leaned in to whisper to Sasori. "Man, they're so corny, hm."

"For once in my life; I agree with you."

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**Yeah, not very good at starting fights XD but this one is the worse O.o **

**Anyway; Keys!**

**1. Okay so we now have two relationships that are completely different o.o one; Pein and Konan have a shy relationship (they were too afraid to tell each other's feelings) and two; Hidan doesn't really care if he gets rejected so consider that it's the if-you're-happy-then-I'm-happy relationship XD**

**2. They don't really have an ambition o.o they don't want to destroy the world they're just plain evil because they think it makes them badass (even though they're complete dorks who collect scrolls and writes diaries. *stares at Hisaka*) So they were acting horribly just to fight them XD (all they want to do is to defeat them because they hate Uchihas and people from the Hidden Rain Village because of an incident in the past that could easily be forgiven and forgotten :3 I must warn you; it's a story on crack…maybe XD)**


	28. Flames of Love?

**Disclaimer: Me no own ;3 but I do own Reiko, Hisaka and Hisaka's diary :D (don't ask why he has it eAe**

**Thank you for all of your reviews guys! I can't explain how extremely happy I am to get this much reviews on this story X3 Honestly, I thought it would just get about 20 or less reviews than this o.o Thanks again guys! :D You know I love u all ;3 (Not as in that love otherwise I'd be a bi ._. and I don't want to be a bi…)**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Reiko took out her flute and began to play a melody as the Akatsuki (including FD) got out what they needed. Her blue haired companion sat down and began making up hand signs. The first one to charge first was Hidan of course; he would need some blood for him to win the battle.

Just then, Hisaka slammed the palm of his hand onto the floor and around the body part black symbols formed and glowed right after. Suddenly, the whole place began to change; rocky walls began to form and the scenery's light had become dimmer.

"Now for the fun to begin," The purple haired teen smiled; her red eyes seemed to stand out in the darkness and so did Itachi's Sharingan. "This is one…of our new jutsus that…we've made and had decided…to test it on you.

The weasel squinted his eyes at the direction of where the eyes were. The way how she said it was weird. He couldn't tell if she was stuttering quietly or just stopping at different times on purpose.

Meanwhile, Pein and Konan had looked around the dim place, finally getting what the two were probably planning to do. It looked like a mixture of a maze and Blind Man's Bluff. Whereas, they were 'blind' and 'It' and the two were the people hiding from them in the confusing hallways. Well they might have an advantage _if _they knew which person was an Akatsuki member or not so that they could attack them. Nodding to each other, the partners walked down the hallways cautiously; looking for the two troublemakers.

Hisaka and Reiko had decided that it was probably better to keep the members with their partners instead of being a three or four. Despite the vague area, they were able to see each other, just not with eyes. Or ears…but also with noses since Reiko was junk food addict.

The purple haired teen's partner flicked his fingers and created a small flame. He set it down onto the floor and smirked sickly. Soon enough the flame grew into a large fire but it wasn't spreading, instead it had started floating above the ground and hovered down the hallways. "Well, it should be a challenge now."

Reiko turned to the blue haired boy as she spoke. "I'll be going now. Nothing's fun without music and art." She grinned sadistically at the word 'art', remembering her small art exhibition to Sasori a few days ago.

Jumping backwards, she left Hisaka to his own duties. He was about to warn her but he was disrupted when he heard a thump. Rolling his eyes, he proceeded in walking forward. "Next time, jump _forward _and use your senses."

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Walking around, the redhead stared at the blonde in front of him irritatingly. Yes, _he _was in front this time. _He _was leading and mostly, _he _was directing instructions towards him. It was supposed to be the other way around!

Well Sasori had to admit, he would be lost without the blonde right now. If he hadn't notice it was a genjutsu and use his left eye to look around, he would probably be bumping into walls with his obnoxious partner teasing him even though he'd be in the same situation.

It wasn't that he didn't like him, he just thought it was fun to tease him. Even if he didn't show any signs of him having a good time. Personally, Sasori thought that the nickname he had chosen him made him look cute whenever the blonde would scowl at him. Ever since they met he had been teasing him which was a way to show him that he cared.

Okay he admitted it; he enjoyed the brat's company. He admitted that he had a little crush on the blonde ever since he had went missing during the time that he had found the mirror.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Deidara would occasionally glance back at his danna and then turn back around really quickly again when the redhead would stare at him with cold eyes. '_Hopefully I'm at least okay at directing orders, un…_'

Turning left, Deidara had been wondering what Sasori had given him as a gift in return for all the things he had done. It was true; he had been calling him master, had respected his view of art (even though his view wasn't true), countless of times had he complemented his artworks and even thought highly of him. Still, he only got into arguments, a nickname that he didn't really like and not even a comment from him whenever he made some sculptures.

'_He probably just does that to mess with my head, hm_' The bomber had thought, still leading his partner through the 'maze'. Everyone knew that Sasori was undeniably hot no matter what anybody else said. And Deidara was one of the few who had denied the fact that he was 'handsome' and with that lots of his fangirls are out there to kill him. If only he had gotten to finish what he wanted to say.

According to what Hidan said, it's just better to confess to them instead of just keeping it inside*. Well here goes…

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Deidara turned round to face Sasori who stopped and looked up with a puzzled look. He opened his mouth to speak but he didn't notice a glowing light behind him. Sasori widened his eyes while Deidara stared at him wondering what was wrong. The blonde turned around to find the fire hovering towards them.

"That's just weird…un."

Taking his hand, Sasori ran back where they came from, usually stopping to gain his balance after he bumped into the rocky walls. Deidara blushed at the contact of their hands locked together temporarily as he ran alongside with him. Maybe it'd be better to confess after they get out of this…

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**Okay, starting to get a little SasoDei fluffiness over there ^^ Now all I need to do is just do KisaIta and ZetTobi :3 Keys!**

**1. Hidan and Deidara had already known about the other's feelings for their partners XD lol.**

**1b. (Yes there's another part!) Anyone know why there is another part? Hm? Come on guess! Okay, okay…it's the relationship type again ;3 The relationship type is really fast XD Just wut Deidara likes :D but Sasori wanted to ask later on XD (according to his view of art) So yes :3 Three different types X3**

**Bai guys! ;D**


	29. Deafening Music

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters ^^**

**Way behind schedule on Lifeless Doll at the moment ._. Please wait patiently D: I have a test tomorrow and I'm sorta stressed out because I don't know if it'll be easy or if I'll be stuck in a class lower than the one I had before with no friends or anyone that I know after the test T^T **

**Anyway; so yeah, the artistic duo is going to take a major part in this XD Just sit back, read and enjoy it if you can ^^ well if you think it's an okay chapter ._. Btw; watching the Avengers show XD (did anyone know that? :o oh and sorry for my rambling XD btw the show is on Disney XD lol)**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Deidara and Sasori ran through many hallways and had trouble turning some corners, since they were moving at a fast pace. The reason why is because it was hard for Deidara to get his instruction registered into the redhead's mind before they reach the corner.

"Turn right, un!"

"Turn left, danna, hm!"

"Turn left again and HOLY MOTHER OF−"

The two had skidded to a halt when they saw a burst of flames appear in front of them practically setting the path that they were about to take on fire. Spinning their heads round, they saw that the fire that they were running away from had caught up and was now behind them. Growling, the redhead used his chakra to make puppet strings and had attached them to the ceiling. He swung himself and his partner over to the other side.

"Wow, you must really be scared of fire, un." The blonde teased with a smirk.

Sasori glanced at him and glared. "Shut up, brat."

After some time of running around, the artists of the Akatsuki stumbled upon an intersection; finally getting a rest. Sasori stared at the blonde beside him who was unusually quiet. He had been meaning to ask him what he was up to, since a quiet Deidara…would end up as a horrible situation.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Reiko had found perfect place to sit down and perform her jutsu. She had thought her plan through and decided to use her old jutsus first then use the new one with Hisaka in the end. Both of them had approved of the plan before they departed from each other's sides.

Pulling out her bone like instrument, she began playing out her melody which was really fast and had an eerie feeling to it. Of course, it was high pitched like her other tunes but it wasn't suited for humans.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

The sound waves travelled throughout the place, being heard by everyone who was in it.

Deidara turned round when he heard something with his partner doing the same action. Suddenly blood spurted from his ears as the sound grew louder and sickly deafening. Holding his left ear, the blonde fell to the floor.

Sasori had reached a hand out to his partner when he noticed his pained expression. "What the heck is that?"

The redheaded puppet wondered where it might've come from, then it hit him. Reiko's flute! That was the only possible explanation he had in his mind so far. If it wasn't, he guessed that the blue haired boy might've had something to do with it.

He sat down next to Deidara looking at the red liquid oozing from the side of his head, pondering about what he should've done next. Noticing a familiar orange light from the multiple paths from the intersection, Sasori hadn't any other choice but to carry his partner and take him away from the place.

Of course, it had shocked the bomber only for a little while but unfortunately, his ears had burned with pain when the same tune was played again. The blonde looked around and noticed something about the place was oddly familiar…

His blue eyes scanned the walls, the floor and the ceiling slowly since he had felt exhausted and loss of blood. Unable to know why, Deidara just looked forward to hide his blush that was still there ever since the puppet picked him up to carry him.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Kisame panted as he leaned against the wooden door behind him with Itachi looking surprised. It was a rare sight to see the raven like that but the shark man didn't care about the fact at that time and sighed in relief.

"Thank God that we found a room in time. Otherwise, we'd both be deaf, right Itachi?" Kisame laughed nervously in an attempt to brighten the mood. They both turned their heads when they heard a familiar voice shout 'IT'S JASHIN, DAMNIT!' from outside. Hidan. Who else would it be?

The blue man stared at his partner until he had been sure that the weasel would at least relax and lie down onto the bed.

Even so, Itachi had his eyes open and was staring at the ceiling above him. It seemed like he was lost in his thoughts since he hadn't responded to Kisame when he had called his name a few times.

Sitting up, the weasel gazed at Kisame who was polishing Samehada with a cloth that he kept in his cloak at all times. Now that he thought about it…that man was always with him and had cared about his wellbeing ever since.

Smiling, Itachi lay back down and closed his eyes to think for a bit. Unfortunately, he had fallen to sleep after some time.

Kisame stared at him for a little bit longer with slight surprise that the man was sleeping with a smile plastered on his elegant lips. He went back to polishing his sword as he wondered when the other would finally notice his feelings. Maybe he might have to own up to the weasel and tell him in the end.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Now Sasori had wondered why he had gone this far to get the blonde to safety even though he didn't really like him at first. _Because you care for him_. The redhead looked confused before he figured out that it was a part of him inside telling him this.

Stealing a glance, the redheaded puppet stared at his partner for a bit before looking up to roughly find his way through the maze. It was hard of course, without Deidara being able to guide him even if he hated the younger man in charge.

He guessed it was sort of payback for him being jealous of the blonde leading the way through even though he was only trying to help. Sighing, Sasori kept on moving even though his feet felt like heavy weights and his arms were like boulders.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Red eyes gleamed in the dark as it was wide in a sadistic and maniacal way. "Off you go into the darkness, Sasori-san…Just be sure that your partner doesn't die in the shadows.*"

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**Okay, here's where I've created a plot bunny ^^ Btw I felt so sick inside writing this ._. AWESOMELY SICK :D because who could not like yaoi? (if you don't then why are you reading this story? O.o) But seriously, if this seems too cheesy or anything else then please notify me DX I'm not used to writing romance but I have got some knowledge about it from other fanfics XD KEYS!**

**1. Riddle time! :D Gosh I love riddles X3 And making it since it's so enigmatic XD I love messing with you ppl! So yeah, hint; it's a part of the collab jutsu that Hisaka and Reiko are working on ;3**

**BAI GUYS!**


	30. Recovering Feels Like Eternal Darkness

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN eAe NEITHER DO I OWN ALL THE ANIME I'VE WATCHED (which is a lot ._.) ;-; I wish I did…I really do… um anyway; HERE SHALL BE THE NEXT CHAPTER :D (also, I had Friday off from school ^^ so yeah, today I slept longer and relaxed more than usual X3)**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! You know that I love you all ;w; And Winnie; YESH WE SHALL! LET US CELEBRATE FOR OVER 20 CHAPTERS AND FOR STARTING TO THE NEXT TENTH! HURRAY FOR 30 CHAPTERS! :D TOAST! *clinks cup that has grape juice in it* Wut? I don't want to get drink wine lol 3**

**I also drew a cat and started coloring it in but stopped to write this ;3 (see how I wouldn't let down readers? o3o Well I'm still stuck between my readers/reviewers and art so yeah…lol then it's a TIE :D)**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

It felt like hours since he had been running down the same path and still there were no signs of turns or intersections. All he ever wanted was a place to rest since his feet and arms were killing him.

Looking back down at the blonde, who also seemed like he was tired, the redhead frowned when he noticed his pale skin. Sasori lifted his head up and skidded to a halt when he found a room which was placed on the wall of the T junction hallways.

Swinging the door open, he stumbled into the room not caring if it was strangely familiar and placed is partner on the bed while he searched for something that might cease the bleeding. Deidara focused his blue eyes onto the redhead near him as Sasori frantically pushed aside bottles and containers with liquid inside.

Sasori returned with some cotton and a bunch of other stuff in his arms. The redhead placed them down and went to the sink to wet the cotton. Deidara sat up and leaned his back against the head of the bed as he waited for his partner to return to his side. When he placed the soft material against the blonde's ear, Deidara winced and tried not to groan at the pain.

To keep himself busy and distracted, Deidara looked around the room slowly. He finally understood why everything was so familiar in the beginning. Looking back up, the blonde opened his mouth to speak but Sasori cut him off.

"Keep quiet, brat. It's going to hurt more if you talk."

At that, the bomber felt a little bit depressed but replied anyway. "But danna, un…I need to tell you something, hm."

Sasori's brown eyes had full attention to him but didn't show any interest at all, instead it showed irritation and worry. "I thought I told you−!"

Without any warning at all, the puppet's eyes widened when the blonde had fallen into the soft and white blankets. His brows furrowed slightly while he applied some more water to the bleeding ears. _Hopefully he wouldn't end up with hearing loss or ear infection._ The redhead had thought.

After he had ceased both of the ears from bleeding rapidly, he wrapped some bandages around the damaged areas and pondered on what he should've done next.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

"Uh…where am I, un?"

Deidara was succumbed in darkness from where he stood. Slender fingers traced around the blonde's ears as he checked to make sure that he hadn't lost his senses in his fingers. There was no blood leaking out at all…

Looking around, the blonde could've sworn he saw some glinting eyes. They were glinting with a murderous feeling to it.

Suddenly, high pitched sounds echoed through the unknown place; making Deidara flinch with pain. Crimson red liquid spilled not only from his ears, but he had also coughed up some blood too.

"Hello there, Deidara-san."

Spinning his head around, the blonde caught sight of the little violet haired teen who was smiling…sweetly at him?

The expression seemed to look more like puppy dog eyes and he felt uncomfortable. "You feeling alright, un?"

"Of course'," Reiko dismissed her expression and finally turned the smile into a smirk. "It's just that the villains always smirk, laugh insanely and spill information to their opponent and I just wanted to−"

Immediately, her face collided with rock once more. She bent forward and held her bleeding nose before standing upright and pointing at the blonde. "So it was you that was throwing rocks at me! What the heck is your problem, dude?"

Throwing another rock with only one hand in the air repetitively, Deidara smirked at the younger. "I have more if you like it, un."

Sweat dropping, Reiko stared at the bomber for a while. "Uh, no thanks. You need to go see a doctor…"

"Why should I, un?"

"Dude, you throw white clay animal that move at innocent people, make it explode, call it art, has a grudge on a weasel that masters in genjutsu that you'd go so far to train your left eye to deflect it, had gotten both of your arms detached and look like a girl and you're telling me that you shouldn't go to a doctor or therapist."

That…was mostly true. Nevertheless, Deidara scowled at her for a moment then smiled at her and laughed crazily. Even though she didn't get it, Reiko joined in with the laughter while Deidara wrapped an arm round her neck.

Unable to stand properly, Reiko bended over and placed one of her hands on her knee. Once they had finished, Deidara wiped a tear away while Reiko tried stifling a giggle or two. "What was that all about?"

The blonde held up a kunai against her neck while she stared at the weapon with a calm facial expression. "You think that a kunai would stop me from…from getting the keys?"

"No, it's to stop you from moving, hm." Deidara held up his hand and revealed his signature hand seal. Jumping away, the bomber activated his jutsu as he yelled out "KATSU!".

The explosion was magnificent, well in Deidara's eyes, it had an amazing shade of red, orange and yellow that was in a gradient effect. The giant mushroom cloud had consumed the young teen with its colors and smoke.

After some time, the explosion had eventually faded and left a red eyed teen still standing in the same position and spot. "What the hell, un?"

Smirking, Reiko proceeded in replying to him. "In my genjutsu, your explosion technique won't work." She had explained with a fake innocent voice and closed her eyes with happiness.

Just then, a silhouette shifted in the shadows to reveal a blue haired boy. "Are you ready to begin?"

Like what Hidan had told him, there was no backing out and that he should at least show some bravery and determination to discourage his opponent. The jashinist at that time seemed more like a helpful friend back then. "Well? Get on with it!"

Snapping his fingers, Hisaka stared blankly at the bomber with an eager Reiko standing beside him.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Sasori sighed and then looked down at the nineteen year old below him. When he had first met him, he thought that he'd never really would enjoy having a pyromaniac with a big mouth or care about him as a partner. The least being to help him and the most being about worrying or praying for him to be alright.

That wasn't an option. All that mattered was the Deidara was alright which in one of these situations that he didn't think about that Pein would beat him up for losing the other man's life.

Gazing at the blonde, Sasori sat down on a chair thinking about where the sound came from and why he wasn't affected at all. _Deidara…Please be alright._

Closing his eyes, Sasori found himself surrounded by darkness.

"What the fuck, un?"

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**YAY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER :D I love cliffhangers ^^ Which is why I think I usually end the chapters with them ;3 I love it when I try to make you guys think 'What the hell is going to happen?'. That is, unless you could care less ._.**

**THE ROCK THROWING THUG HAS BEEN REVEALED! Lol get it…rock…and Dei comes from the Village Hidden By Rocks. :D Though the true question is; where the heck did he get it from? O.o**

**The medical stuff may be wrong DX but the bandaging should be right :D (and if I was 100% right then the wet cotton should be too ^^) sorry but I'm no doctor ;3 nor a nurse. XD**

**CYA GUYS ^^**


	31. The Battle Rages On!

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN D: BUT I DO OWN A CUTE FLUFFY WHITE DWARF HAMSTER :D (T'is true, mates. I be speakin' pirate language for no reason at all, yesh ;3) But seriously; I do own one ^^**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Sasori slowly turned his head just to know that he wasn't just hearing things. Yep, he wasn't. Deidara stood there with his eyes wide in the middle of a battle with Reiko and Hisaka who also looked surprised. But only for a little while.

Reiko smiled cheerily and spoke. "Glad you could join us, Sasori-san."

The redhead stared at the blonde who was already on his clay bird. Then he turned back to the two teens. "Mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

"We're in a battle." Hisaka replied with half lidded eyes. "Are you coming or not?"

As soon as the teen had spoken those words, a puff of smoke had formed at where Sasori had been and iron sand flew out from the cloud. The violet haired teen and her companion jumped away from it but Reiko got cut on the side of her torso.

She flinched with pain but proceeded in playing with her bone flute alongside with Hisaka doing hand seals. The dark haired duo simultaneously continued with their job as Deidara began making clay sculptures while Sasori controlled the Third Kazekage puppet to attack them.

Indeed had his explosions no effect on Reiko, though he'd notice that it would do some damage on her partner which was odd. Since he specialized in fire.

Suddenly white symbols appeared underneath the two teens and shone brightly. Behind them appeared some kind of a monster engulfed with flames. Reiko smirked while Hisaka rolled his eyes.

Even though there had been an addition to their party, Deidara continued with throwing multiple clay sculptures that were a lot bigger than their usual size. With his signature hand seal, the blonde activated his jutsu and the explosion had landed on the blue haired boy while Reiko jumped away slightly and played her flute; focusing on the human puppet instead.

Iron sand flew everywhere and was slowing the purple haired teenager down, what was even worst was the Sasori had been controlling his puppet to attack with the weapons hidden inside it.

No matter. It wasn't really much of Reiko's problem, just that she was worried that Hisaka might become too damaged by Deidara's explosions. She blew furiously into her bone-like instrument and the flamed creature made a whip in thin air which was also made of fire. It had used the weapon to block Sasori's puppet from the girl.

She smirked while she gestured with her arm to the creature. "This, is Natsu-ibu-su. Better known as just Natsu."

Sasori twitched his eyes while shifting his fingers to move his human puppet around. _Geez, what's with the names? Reiko? Hisaka? And now Natsu…_

Yet the battle raged on, with Natsu the fire demon whipping away some of the iron sand and sometimes creating fire beams to keep Deidara away from Hisaka. True, it did sound kind of challenging but the artists of the Akatsuki were much better than that.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Red Sharingan eyes darted around the place until he spotted some familiar figures moving swiftly around an area far away from where he stood. Turning to a blue man beside him, he nodded. "Seems like we are under _another_ genjutsu."

The shark man sighed while placing a palm to his forehead. "I think I'm sick and tired of genjutsus now…" He sweat dropped when he noticed the weasel's glare. The taller man laughed nervously and held up his hands in protest. "N-not that you look cute when you do it though!"

"Kisame we don't have time fo−wait, cute?" Itachi scowled but changed his expression to confusion and raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Never mind, let's just go already…"

Sighing and rolling his eyes at his partner's strange behavior, the weasel lead the way over to the blonde and the redhead who were busy dealing with Reiko and Hisaka in battle.

Upon noticing their presence after a long time, Deidara looked up and smirked. But before he could say anything, he had to turn his head back around again and order his clay bird to turn around when he noticed the flamed whip coming back down at his direction.

Sasori had grew tired of the Iron Sand a long time ago and was now using poison that had been drenched in the blades that were put inside the human puppet. Of course, this made Reiko's work seem a lot harder and she decided to kick it up a notch too.

Using only his flute, she created a harsh and high pitched tune that made the others cover up their ears, minus Hisaka since he had gotten used to it…well he flinched and nearly knelt down but other than that, he didn't receive much harm.

Wind furiously blew out of the wind instrument and had flown over to the human puppet, though it wasn't the Third Kazekage it was after. In fact, it was Sasori who was slightly caught off guard.

He was about to jump away, really, but something had shielded the short redhead who was surprised. It wasn't something, it was _someone_. Deidara to be exact.

Well the damage had been mostly centered at his clay bird, the clay had flung over to the violet haired teen who didn't expect anything like that to ever happen. Holding up a hand seal, the blonde shouted out the activating word after he had landed on the floor.

Of course, the only thing that happened to Reiko was that she was blown away and had rolled on the floor, ungracefully of course, which only gave her a few scratches and damages but it wasn't something to be proud of.

Sasori noticed the blood dripping from the corner of the blonde's mouth as Itachi and Kisame had joined into the battle area; with the shark man drawing out his sword and running over to Hisaka while Itachi dueled with the purple haired teen.

Honestly, the redhead hadn't known what to say at that moment but found the courage to at least help the bomber to his feet and utter the word 'Thanks'.

It was more of a whisper but at least the other had heard him by giving him a smile in reply. Sasori smirked at that and decided lending a hand to Itachi who had been having a genjutsu fight with the teen.

While Reiko was dodging a genjutsu that the older male had thrown at her, Sasori's puppet drew out a sword and managed to stab her arm.

He smiled at that while he thought about it too. _Good, now it'll be harder for her to play the flute. _The redhead gazed at the fire demon that was waiting for his two masters to order him to defend or attack the now the awesome foursome men.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**Okay, not so much KisaIta like how I planned it out to be but at least I had done some mild yaoi in it right? -3- Oh who am I kidding, that was kind of cheesy (yet again in my opinion XD) **

**So yes, there will be some ZetTobi in the next chapter :D but I must warn you; there will be some candy, crack and it might be a filler :D I love messing with u ppl ^^ well it **_**might **_**be a filler :D so yes ^^ it **_**might**_**, not **_**will, **_**not **_**it shall**_**; MIGHT. Okay I think u guys understand now XD**

**NO KEYS TODAY, YESH! :3 (review/pm me if you had some trouble with one of the scenes ^^ I'm not sure if I'm any good at writing battles :D this be my first one that isn't about wild cats ._. (Yes I do read Warriors XD)**

**BAI Y'ALL! :D (lol, country accent…)**


	32. Filler Chapter Behind The Main Scenes

**Disclaimer: Me no own, otherwise I would've been a rich dudette ^^ **

**I wouldn't consider it as crack (DARN IT; I WANTED IT TO BE CRACK ;-;) I'm very sorry to all those who expected it to be full of crack but I haven't gotten much inspiration as much today…or maybe it's just that I felt sick and tired of school and had no intention on writing today? (Yep I get that a lot XD) Btw this is a filler chapter thus u do not have to review or read :3 Unless you're really desperate...lol XD**

**I think I'll have a break starting on the 33****rd**** chapter if that's fine with u guys T^T I have a lot to do…no it's not test, I got a lot of art commishes ^^ (Commish= shortened version of commissions XD) and I have homework :D **

**So um yes! Let us carry on with the story shall we? ewe I've noticed that I haven't really hinted much of ZetTobi relationship yet o.o I also know why I added Zetsu's girlfriend which will be explained in this chapter along with where the others were before Reiko's genjutsu ^^ SO PLEASE ENJOY READING, IF NOT THEN…well…I can't change that XD So yus…let's just continue -3-**

**Btw this is in the past when they were teleported there ._.**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Zetsu twitched his eyebrow while he stood there clutching onto his plant that was put neatly into a pot. He had been watering the plant for a few minutes and something was still bothering him. More specifically; _someone_ was bothering him.

Yes, they both had found a room through the corridors and it filled them with memories when they saw a throne placed at the end of the room. The plant man had been sitting down with his eyes closed; taking care of his plants while Tobi just screamed his head off.

He had been running around the room and touching stuff that he had remembered seeing in their last encounter with the castle. Yes it was a castle…a big one to be exact and belonged to three Konoha ninjas.

When Tobi saw the mirror that Naruto had used to get back to the present, he realized all the pieces were lost. And he had spotted a mirror piece on the floor and decided to hand it over to Zetsu.

"Zetsu-san! Look! Tobi found a piece of a mirror!" The masked Akatsuki member yelled in the plant man's ears. "Tobi is a good boy!"

Opening his eyes, Zetsu half glared and half looked confused at the masked boy. "**What do you want? Sometimes I wonder how you became an Akatsuki member…**Can I see, Tobi?"

Expectantly from the both of them, the masked man nodded very enthusiastically and placed it in Zetsu's hands. While the two of them examined the object, Tobi soon became bored and hungry and was searching for candy.

The immature man had spotted a wrapped candy sitting peacefully on the throne and gasped with glee of finding something sweet to eat. Reaching out, Tobi grabbed the candy and waved it around; wanting to get Zetsu's attention but soon stopped.

Looking up, Tobi noticed that the object he was holding had started shining and he tried calling out for the older man who was _still _examining the mirror piece until a loud noise and force sent the masked Akatsuki member flying. Including Zetsu.

Lifting his head, Zetsu glanced at his companion next to him. "What **the fuck **did you do?"

"Tobi thinks that candy is explosive…" His mouth was a perfect circle, even though you couldn't see it behind the mask, and his eyes were wide, yet again; you couldn't see it. Suddenly, he shot up from where he had been sitting and ran over to the piece of candy. "TOBI WANTS SOME MORE!"

Immediately, Zetsu got to his feet and reached a hand out for him. "TOBI NO!"

Once more, they had been blown away as soon as Tobi touched the item and was flung into the wall. "What the heck is your problem? **THAT THING IS POSSESSED**!" Zetsu's black side pointed at the candy demon that lay on the floor…innocently but was still suspicious and evil…

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

It had been a few hours ever since the explosive candy event had happened and the duo was now walking down the halls, in search for Reiko and Hisaka.

As they neared a corner, flames had flown around the place and not so long after, Hisaka had stepped out of the shadows revealing his cold facial expression.

Tobi immediately rushed up to the teen and hugged him to death and squealing. "HISAKA-SAN IS TOBI'S NEW BEST FRIEND!"

Zetsu winced at those words but continued at staring at the two. "Put me down." It was kind of weird how the blue haired boy had ordered the other to do something while he was being hugged by the person he was addressing to.

All the plant man expected his partner to do was to just cry like a pathetic person would do but instead of doing that, Tobi had pushed the other away. "TOBI SHALL TAKE REVENGE ON HISAKA-SAN! REEVVEEENNGGGEEEE!"

Hisaka glanced at Zetsu who just replied back. "Just ignore him…"

How could anyone ignore someone who had just summoned a bunch of cats from nowhere? Certainly Zetsu and Hisaka couldn't… Tobi unsheathed a sword of his sword holder which is one of the weird things that Zetsu didn't know when, where or how Tobi had gotten those things.

Widening his eyes, the blue haired teen ducked when Tobi had swung his sword in his direction. Looking back, Hisaka stared at the sliced part of the wall and saw how deep it was and realized that it showed the other room on the other side.

"Is he insane?" The blue haired boy had asked but found himself alone and sweat dropped; deciding to join back with Reiko. He had enough of getting chased around by Hidan who was incredibly enraged and sadistic when he saw him.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

The plant man turned to Tobi who he was holding now. Well he was covering his mouth and had kept him from moving. "Hmm?"

"Tobi had asked Zetsu-san why did Zetsu-san need a girlfriend for?" Innocently, Tobi had asked the plant man.

Scratching his head, Zetsu wasn't quite sure if he could've told that he had one just to get Tobi's attention. It was kind of embarrassing and it was a stupid idea in the past and he'd rather not talk about the event at that moment.

Sighing, Zetsu gazed at Tobi who was still waiting for an answer. "**Well**…it's kind of hard to explain really…" It was all that the plant man could've said at that moment.

Without any reason at all, Tobi hugged the older man with a cute smile hidden behind his mask and his eyes closed with slight happiness for some reason. It had surprised the plant man that Tobi was able to have a normal embrace with someone without actually squeezing the life out of them.

"Tobi feels sorry for Zetsu-san since Zetsu-san lost his girlfriend…Tobi wants to know if there's anything that Tobi could do for Zetsu-san!"

Glancing down at the masked member, Zetsu had one idea in particular. Which was being debated by the two sides inside their thoughts but without a second thought, Zetsu's black side had made the first move.

"**Could you take off your mask then, Tobi**?"

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**HAHAHAHAHAHAA! I'M SO EVIL THAT I DIDN'T EVEN LET YOU GUYS GET TO THE 'GOOD' PART XD I ish so evil :3**

**I dunno wut happened at the end eue (jk! I already know XD) the thing is; USE YOUR COMMON SENSE :D Why else would Zetsu want Tobi to take off his mask? To poke his eye or something? Well that's a stupid idea since you could just poke through the eye hole dude. X3**

**Anyway; there will be a kiss scene and hopefully I'll be able to make one since I'm more of the 'Romance is weird…' types XD Romance is weird…but it's awesome ^^ and I just can't write that genre just yet XD which is why I'm practicing on some days to prepare :D **

**For all those who are used to Romance genre; PLEASE LEND ME SOME TIPS/ADVICE AND/OR HELP D:**

**BAI GUYS :3**


	33. Clattering Bones and Kissing Confessions

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT D: LOL XD I only own the fanfic, Hisaka and Reiko and not the ninjas, the ninja idea/jutsus. **

**Yes I am sorry for yesterday T^T I just wished I hadn't gotten so much homework cuz my hands hurt now ¬.¬ Good thing that I could type though XD Um so yes! Let us continue shall we?**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Overall, Reiko decided she was losing chakra real quick and needed to revert back to the original plan. What? She had problems with chakra in the past that she couldn't become a proper ninja. That's why she stayed in the hospital losing a lot of blood because of the 'problem'. Until Hisaka found her and was somehow able to help her only for her to give her some of his chakra.

With a quick glance, she waited until she received another look from her partner before skidding on the floor to stop her from toppling backwards since she had just jumped from the air.

Forming some hand seals, the purple haired teen glared at them with her teeth bared and blood dribbling from the corner of her mouth. Hisaka was doing the same only that he looked much calmer.

The group that was fighting the two before were plotting a plan in their heads as half of them charged to their opponents in front and the others from behind.

At the last few hand seals, Reiko and Hisaka pulsed chakra to their palms and then slammed it to the floor. It didn't look much like a summoning since there were no symbols on the floor…

Suddenly, blue and orange flame-like chakra first surrounded them and then engulfed the two after. Soon after, mirrors shot up from the floor; each of them capturing an image of the four.

Pointing with her flute, Reiko soon shouted at them. "Prepare to witness and die before my jutsu!" She grinned as blood trickled down from her mouth and dripped onto her clothes from her chin. "Mirrored Opposites No Jutsu*!"

Deidara's eyes widened when he heard the word 'mirrored'. That's the exact words that Future Naruto used for his door-like mirrors.

The blue haired boy stared at the teen with concern; noticing his master shaking and her voice sounded quite quaky and hoarse with loss of chakra. He wondered if it would be better to put her out of her pain and let him deal with it…

He practically shrugged and rolled his eyes. Nah, he didn't feel like being generous at that time.

She started blowing into her flute, it wasn't high pitched nor low. It was another melody and was quite a dark and slow instead of a quick tempo as usual.

When the music begun, skeletons had replaced the images of themselves in the mirrors and had begun screaming out the tune as well. Making the sound four times worse.

She continued with the melody and the skeletons kept on screeching until they had decided to leap out of the mirror and attack while their opponents were covering their ears and had their guards down.

Swords were drawn and the sharp sound of the swords unsheathing from their holders had echoed throughout the place that had no walls or ceilings.

When Deidara's blue eyes trailed up to take a long look at his enemy, he inwardly gasped at the realization. Taking a quick glance at his danna he noticed that the redhead had noticed too.

The blood from the eyeholes showed proof. These were Reiko's ninjas that she had killed in the past.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**Meanwhile…**

A silver haired jashinist glanced at his partner beside him; surely he must've heard the screeching noise a few hours before? It was a good thing that they weren't nowhere near from where the source of the music was being played at the time.

"Yo fucker, what the hell are you fucking doing?" Hidan had asked with foul language and staring at the other looking like as if his secret 'crush' had finally gone senile.

After all, the old geezer was just staring into space with slightly wide eyes but had his eyebrows furrowed in an irritated, angered and somewhat focused expression.

Tapping him on the shoulder a couple of times, Hidan resorted to snapping his fingers in front of his face. Smirking, he punched the older man in the face.

He looked up and had sweat dropped when he saw that the other returned his gaze. After releasing his fist, Kakuzu just stared at him then just shook his head and walked into the opposite direction.

"Wait a fucking minute! We're supposed to go the other way!" The albino growled; pointing at the other direction with his thumb.

The miser turned his head round and then spoke in a serious tone. "We have to find Sasori, Deidara, Itachi and Kisame in their rooms."

"And how the fuck do you know where they are?" With half lidded eyes, Hidan had stared at the other looking mature. Well that's a first; since when Hidan was the one to sound more logical than his partner? It had been semi-long time ever since…

"That music that witch had played a few hours ago is what keeps them in a genjutsu. It's already night time so they'd be asleep and since the jutsu activates when they're inactive, it's keeping them active mentally but actually they'll be stuck in there unless−"

"Unless…?" Hidan had interrupted, walking right beside the other while talking to him as well.

"Unless they either defeat them in the genjutsu or killed in it, in other words; literally _dying _in real life."

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke…

Tobi sat there, on the bed, poking his senpai for at least…He checked the clock that was conveniently put in the room…46 minutes.

Sighing, the masked man had blushed under his mask and quickly looked over at Zetsu who had his back to him. The plant man was busy with Sasori; debating with his other self about what was wrong with the artists and discussing about what they should do next.

He reverted his eyes back to Deidara and had drifted from reality and deep into his thoughts. Back there…when Zetsu and himself were talking about the split personality man's girlfriend…it shouldn't have happened−

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**Tobi tilted his head to the side as he stared at the other with a puzzled look. "Tobi wants to know why, first, Zetsu-san…Zetsu-san already knows who Tobi looks like…*"**

**The other had a noticeable blush on both of his sides and was avoiding his gaze for a moment. When Tobi had received no response except for one glance from the other, he obeyed and slipped the mask off; revealing his face.**

**Zetsu pulled Tobi's arm which resulted their faces getting closer to each other; their noses touching each other's. "You want to know why I had a girlfriend?"**

**Before the masked man could even nod or say anything, he felt his lips pressed onto Zetsu's and his eyes widened in shock. Mixed feelings had exploded as he was lost in thoughts. Surprise? Confusion? Maybe even…happiness and love?**

**Flushing deeply, Tobi wrapped his arm around the plant man's neck as he kissed back.**

**Soon after, the two pulled back and stared at each other.**

"**I had always wanted you…**_**yet you hadn't noticed me**_**, so I thought that by getting a girlfriend would make you notice." Zetsu had explained after, he turned around; looking down at the floor with sadness. "**_**Unfortunately**_**…nothing changed."**

**Suddenly, arms wrapped around the plant man's neck as he felt Tobi rest his head under the crook of his neck. He had heard…giggles? "Silly Zetsu-san! Tobi already likes Zetsu-san!" Smiling, Zetsu stroked and played with the immature man's short hair while closing his eyes but before he did, Black Zetsu rolled his eyes while muttering 'Oh brother…' Even though that had happened, his white side knew the other was really just hiding his emotions.**

_**Silly Black Zetsu…Oh brother indeed…**_** His white side thought to himself, apparently his other side had heard. **

_**Asshole**_**. **

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

−But at the same time, Tobi had wanted it to happen. He began wondering what the others would think of them when they'd hear that he had a boyfriend now. Then again…he wondered if the others had someone in mind that's also the same gender.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**Okay we can all agree that this chapter failed at Romance XD I mean READ IT AGAIN! IT'S JUST TOO…too cheesy? Yeah I'm no good at Romance (for the trillionth time) and that's why I'm practicing (for the trillionth time too) X3 **

**So yes; no tongue scene. YET :D I really should read more of the kissing scenes if I ever want to do a fanfic about Romance o.e Also; YES THE KISSING SCENE WAS TO GET RID OF THE FLUFFINESS! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Seriously though; I write too much fluff and little of the neutral Romance scenes XD **

**So the all-scenes-of-yaoi-pairings-must-be-fluff for my fanfics stops here XD yes there will be fluff since the others still need their love interests to finally notice/to get them theirs but I will be adding some kissing scenes for Zetsu, Tobi, Pein and Konan ;3**

**KEYS!**

**1. I am aware of the horrible name…and that I have added 'no' to make it Japanese even though most of it is English…**

**2. To me, Zetsu seemed like the first people (YES PEOPLE, NOT PERSON; HE HAS TWO SIDES THAT SPLIT BUT OVERALL IS A PERSON BUT I REFER TO HIM AS PEOPLE!) to know his true face/form/identity. If you believe in the Madara + Obito = Tobi theory (yes I've heard ppl talk about this) then didn't Zetsu do something to Obito at the end of his life and he could've made that as a body for Madara to control and disguise himself as Tobi? If you don't then just think of it as Zetsu being a spy and all ^^**

**BAI GUYS! OH AND WINNIE, I AM SORRY AND I SHALL REPLY TO UR REVIEWS AND REVIEW YOUR LATEST CHAPTERS; I'M JUST LATE IS ALL D: AND WILL UPDATE LIFELESS DOLL! See ya guys after my break ;3 **


	34. One Down, One More to go

**Disclaimer: I'd rather be IN the Naruto universe than own it XD who cares about getting loads of money (and over a thousand fangirls/fanboys tracking you down o.o) when you could enjoy an awesome adventure? Yeah, I hate all dat girly painting-nails-and-shopping-clothes-all-day -.- and I can't stand the ones that are TOO cowardly and weak. Both physical and mentally weak. It would also be nice to see my fav chars ;3**

**Btw…I just found out there's a character named Natsu already! :o I shall change all of Natsu's (the fire demon this time ^^') name to a different one ;3 just saying I didn't know until now :o**

**Sorry for the long wait ^^ I really hate having much to do and I guess Lifeless Doll was enough for me to do at the time. Hopefully I wouldn't be so busy now that I've got Mirrored running up again. ^^ And hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter ^^'**

**CONTINUING :D**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

The skeletons lunged for them and attacked the awesome foursome with their swords and shields. It was like the arm of the Undead*.

Itachi kept evading the blows and tried to decrease the amount of the skeletons by fighting back. Kisame had been attacking back to back with his weasel partner with his sword, Samehada. The blond and the redhead were distracting the fire demon from trying to kill the two behind them.

It was going nowhere, every time the raven or the shark man would take down the skeletons, Reiko would summon more powerful ones just by playing a simple melody.

Kisame glanced back at his partner when the younger man had gasped at realization. "Got a plan, 'Tachi?"

Nodding, the weasel took out a kunai, mentally scolding himself for not bringing enough shuriken. The blue man stood beside the other with his sword still drawn out and glancing to and fro to defend both of them from the skeletons.

"The target is the flute, if we get her away from the flute, even better if we could destroy it, then she could stop summoning them and controlling them." Itachi started running. "Follow my lead."

Doing as the shorter man had told him to do, Kisame trailed behind and stabbed any of the humanoids made of bones from interrupting. Sasori and Deidara noticed this and decided to split up; one of them defeating the carcasses and the other attacking the fire demon.

The purple haired teen had realized what the two were doing and summoned more skeletons from the ground with a short tune before carrying on with the repetitive song. Hisaka decided to get out of the battle and check up on the other members. While closing his eyes he formed a hand seal and slowly disappeared.

Jumping to dodge from the flames that Natsu had created to block him, Itachi threw his kunai at the flute that the violet haired teen was playing at the moment. Her pack of skeletons tried to deflect it with their weapons but kept missing it.

Eventually, the kunai had hit the flute and the instrument fell to the floor.

What they hadn't expected was that the teen had been chuckling and still looked bloodthirsty. "It doesn't matter if you try to get me away from my flute, or even break it, I'll still be able to control my army!"

Unfortunately, she was right. However, in her mind she had tried forming a plan to stop them from destroying the instrument. Indeed she could control her army without the flute but they would gain a large amount of freedom. Even though she could kill them all, she wasn't sure if she could kill them all while attacking the four Akatsuki members.

Out of the blue, a vegetable was thrown at Reiko's forehead and she fell backwards; shrieking in pain.

With a bewildered look plastered on their faces, the four members turned round to face Future Deidara with bags of vegetables. "Don't just stand there! Use these, then attack!"

He shoved some of the food into their arms with a serious expression on his face. His past self stared at him with a raised brow and skepticism hinted in his face. "_This_ is their ultimate weakness?"

"Of course, now just shut the fuck up and use it!" The future blond had already been hurling over at the purple haired girl. For some reason, he was right; the girl was screaming 'the horror!' whenever he'd throw a small broccoli into her mouth.

Soon enough, she was kneeling on the floor and clutching onto her head with both of her hands. Kisame ran up to the weakened kunoichi, unwrapping the bandages around his sword to reveal a very sharp weapon. After, the shark man struck her with his giant sword. Blood spurted from the small body and splashed onto the black floor.

Her pulse rate stopped and her eyes stared lifelessly at the ceiling. Making sure that she was dead, Kisame kicked the corpse away and nodded when it landed with a thud without any movement at all.

Ending it all, Sasori crushed the flute with his foot and soon enough they all awakened from their slumber.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

The redhead opened his door and poked outside; looking to the right and saw that Kisame had opened his door too…Seems like they were next to each other the whole time.

Sasori kicked the blond off of the bed. "Get up, brat. How's your ears?"

"WHAT, UN?" The blond held up a hand to where his ear was supposed to be but it was still wrapped in bandages.

His eye twitched and he clenched his teeth together when the bomber was loud, no, louder than he was before. Sighing, the redhead facepalmed. Great. Now it's like hanging around with an old man.

With a puzzled look, Deidara watched as his danna grabbed his hand and walked out of the room to join up with Kisame and Itachi. He still didn't know what the redhead wanted to tell him.

Itachi turned round to the two artists with his usual emotionless expression. "We still need to look for that other one. He vanished before we could have finished them both."

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!"

"HIDAN, YOU DUMBASS!"

Red decorated the hallways; either running down the walls or soaking in between the stony floor. Widened eyes stared at the wound with surprise and a smirk appeared onto his opponent. "Ready to die?"

Gritting his teeth at the question, he clutched his injured limb; his fingers and his palm immediately soaked of the crimson red liquid.

Flames rose up from the ground after a hand seal; lighting up the whole corridor revealing Kakuzu, Hidan and Hisaka. Pools of blood were slowly forming on the floor underneath the male as proceeded in attacking one another.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

…**I really **_**don't**_** know what happened in the last sentence XD lol jk, I do know and hopefully you do too ^^ **

**1. I'm still a Christian ^^ I shall not write it anymore. Only Jesus and God can do that :D (Excuse this key if you're not a Christian).**

**Okay nothing much to say here... Oh wait there is; HOW DARE THEY REPLACE AVENGERS EARTH'S MIGHTIEST HEROES WITH AVENGERS ASSEMBLE? THAT'S UNFAIR! T^T Disney should just stick with their boring baby films and cartoons (not all of them are for babies or kids, but to me; all have stupid LENGTHY songs in the films ¬.¬) instead of owning other companies like Marvel and ruining the ideas! **

**Earth's Mightiest Heroes is an awesome show and should continue to Season 3 instead of being replaced with a show that takes out most of the awesome female heroes (yes I know the word is 'heroines') and just put one in it that doesn't even have awesome super powers! Black Widow is great but I prefer Ms Marvel and Wasp now XD I love the movie and all but the art in the show was my cup of tea (if you know what I mean).**

**I have finished my ranting ^^ No offense; but Disney should stop now, they have ENOUGH money already. And shows and films. Yes I do watch the Avengers EMH show, movie and read some other Marvel comics in private XD I told you; I'm more of a tomboy ._. **

**BAI GUYS :D They better make the new 2013 show AT LEAST 'not so bad' otherwise I'm going to go all Hulk and destroy Disney XD Marvel is awesome -w-**


	35. Zombie Duo and Hisaka's Fight

**Disclaimer: Boy, I wonder…what's coming up next? I think it might say that I'm really from Candyland and defeats two billion pirates with three swords while riding on a unicycle. Lol jk XD I don't own Naruto ;3**

**I wonder how someone could LOVE the way how the world is right now ._. Too much pollution, animal abuse, killing and stuff O.e I prefer having adventure and action XD but not killing o.o that's too far D: People may say I isolate myself from things - o.o ****- ****but they have no idea what I daydream about XD**

**Forgive me if I get some attacks wrong D: I was doing (forced) some chores when my family were watching the Hidan and Kakuzu Arc D: I only got to watch parts of it so basically my memories of Kakuzu and Hidan working together is scattered ;-; So I may get some of it wrong, I'm sorry ^^' though I have read some of Kakuzu's skills on the wikia and will watch those episodes :D Heard it was awesome from a fellow fan ^^**

**Shall we move on? ;3**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

"You have no idea what you're dealing with." Hisaka growled; glaring at the immortal, his red crimson eyes reflecting flames of rage. He tightened his grip onto his arm as he quickly thought of a rough plan of his next move.

Smirking, the blue haired teen formed some hand seals; making his hands be consumed in flames. _I'm not really good at close up combat but it should slow him down a bit for me to perform my new jutsu._ Hisaka thought to himself; charging to the albino and the miser, about to attack them with his hands blazing with fire.

Hidan swung out his scythe once more. "You don't get it do you?"

Looking down, the teen saw the jashinism symbol formed on the floor with blood, he already knew what the jutsu did since he already fought with the zombie duo. He looked back up and noticed the jashinist already had turned into his skeleton form and already had licked his body fluid.

The teen jumped and kicked the scythe out of the albino's hand before turning around to send his fist at his face. However, Kakuzu used his stitches to pull the boy's leg; causing the other to fall onto the floor.

Immediately, Hisaka whipped his head round and smirked; using some hand seals and placing it onto the floor; making the floor shine brightly with strange symbols developing around the boy.

A giant fire beast that looked a lot like a dragon, roared and spat out a beam of flames that would most definitely burn a man alive. While the fire dragon spurted out fire, Hisaka decided on attacking head on; his body now engulfed with the harsh element.

Kakuzu quickly formed hand seals while his partner chose to fight the boy while charging up to him as well; getting ready to swing his scythe. The tanned man knew that the idiot wouldn't come back without an injury from both attacks.

Suddenly, a water wall casted itself between the two before the boy could attack him. Hidan turned round and saw Kakuzu performing his Water Encampment Wall.

"The hell, Kakuzu? Undo the fucking jutsu!" The silver haired male protested. "I was about to fucking attack him, you asshole!"

His partner stared at him before he spoke. "We have to think of a plan first, only someone smart could defeat someone like him. Besides, I don't want to have to treat your wounds if we make it out of here."

Growling, Hidan turned his head round to the wall before directing his attention to his scythe; a smirk playing on his face. "Well, now that I have fucking time to do this, why not?"

The tanned man didn't understand until he noticed some blood on the jashinist' weapon. Nodding, the older male decided thinking things through.

It was obvious that the boy's weakness was water due to his fire attribute. But he hardly had any attacks that could damage the teen. Earth was out of the question and so was fire and wind. He directed his eyes to the silver haired male; deep in thought. _I suppose only lightning and Hidan's jutsu would do for now. Where the hell is Kisame when you need him?_

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Sasori felt a vein throbbed as his partner continued to yell out the dreaded repeated question over and over again. "WHAT DID YOU SAY, UN?"

Honestly, he didn't know what was worse; having Deidara blow up the base and screaming with Hidan like maniacs or having the bomber deaf and shouting in your ear every second of your life.

The redhead had noticed the weasel's uncomfortable feelings and saw Kisame's widened eyes stretch even wider. Sighing, the puppet decided to live through it for a few minutes.

After that, the redheaded puppet decided he couldn't take it anymore so he did the only thing that he could've thought of.

He put tape around the blond's mouth to shut him up.

"There, that should take care of the brat." Sasori had explained to the other two who stared at the man incredulously.

Deidara stared at the other with half lidded eyes while sweat dropping at the same time.

Looking forward, the weasel saw something flicker; lighting up the dark paths with its bright orange and yellow shine. He nodded to his partner as they strayed away from the artists.

The two hadn't even noticed the weasel and shark's absence since the redhead was trying to keep the blond from ripping off the tape that sealed his mouth.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Tobi sat up from where he had been sleeping, squeaking when he bumped his head against the bottom of where his senpai had been sleeping. More specifically; underneath the bed. Of course, Zetsu hid underneath the bed with him as well.

When the plant stirred in his sleep, his partner rolled onto his other side before snoring again to signify that he was still asleep. They had been hiding from the 'hovering', or as Tobi would prefer to call it, the 'magically flying fire' which lots of them had passed by the room they were in.

It seemed as though they had fallen to sleep at time since they found the room to be empty. The masked man stared at the empty sheets with discontent; he had hoped to find his senpai awake, ready for him to hug.

Sighing, Tobi laid on his back with a bored look in his red Sharingan eyes. Unable to find anything else to play with, he started poking his partner.

Suddenly, after a few minutes the door swung open and an all too familiar voice filled the whole room. "Pein, do you have any idea where the heck the others may be?"

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**Finished…Well that's all I can say XD**

**Bai!**


	36. Kisame and Itachi Arrive in the Battle

**Disclaimer: I don't own XD **

**My Wacom Bamboo Tablet is awesome *w* I love it! And what's even better is that my dad bought me a Manga Studio Debut 4 program :D I CAN MAKE COMIS! Though I will have to get better at outlining :/ But the sketching and the coloring in are awesome! LOVE IT! **

**Shall we continue? ;3 Weird thing: I said this in the last chapter with the only difference being the words 'move on' is changed to 'continue' lol XD Had no idea I said the same thing last time.**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Almost instantly when the masked man had heard the beautiful voice, he rolled out underneath the bed and shot up to grab her in an embrace. "KONAN-CHAN!" Tobi squealed. When he had thought that something wasn't right, he looked up and sweat dropped. Tobi saw that he was squeezing the life out of his poor leader and that the bluenette was staring at them while sweat dropping.

"**Wha**−?" Zetsu had slurred due to his sleepy mood as he poked his head out from beneath the furniture. When he saw the two members, he quickly shot up but bumped his head against the wood and held his head in pain.

Konan quickly took Pein's arm when he was released from the hug of death, giving the other two shinobi a worried look. "Thank goodness we bumped into you. I was beginning to get worried."

Her partner turned his head to her with a raised brow. "Konan, they aren't five year olds so they could take care of themselves." He tapped his finger against his chin in thought before finishing off what he had wanted to say. "Well sometimes they can…"

The bluenette sighed in exasperation before opening the door and stepping outside. She turned round and nodded her head towards the three men. "Come on, let's go find the others."

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Kakuzu dipped his head at Hidan as they got prepared for their next move. As soon as Hidan equipped his scythe and had turned into his skeleton form, Hisaka jumped past the wall with flames blazing around his entire body. The miser undid the jutsu, seeing that it was pretty much pointless at the moment.

Even though it was unexpected, the silver haired male ran towards the teen and swung his weapon at the blue haired male's direction, only for it to collide with a kunai. Kakuzu saw this as a chance to use his stitches to take away the weapon and hold the boy down, so he proceeded in doing so but was interrupted when a force of water rushed past and splashed onto the bluenette; making the boy fall onto the floor.

The tanned miser looked carefully into the glowing water and recognized it as one of Kisame's jutsus called the 'Water Shark Bullet' technique. He whipped round and saw the shark ninja grinning at the other end with an emotionless weasel standing next to him.

Kisame took his sword out as he unwrapped the bandages that had covered the weapon to stop it from draining anymore chakra or from creating wounds with its sharp edges. "Need help?"

Everyone had stopped moving when they had heard a slightly disturbing laugh ring in their ears. Kakuzu stared at the blue haired boy that was still lying on the floor; a smirk on his face and a smug expression was found in his facial appearance.

He sat up then slowly stood up as he spoke. "It's a pity that you haven't realized that water cannot kill me nor slow me down." Hisaka stared at them with a still sane but creepy look in his eyes. "Reiko was a fool to even be considered as my 'master'."

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Sasori smiled at the silence, his features to be described as 'peaceful'. Never before had he been with the blond with him shut up before. It felt nice to finally have some peace and quiet time to himself…

However, that blissful moment was shattered when a loud and horrible noise ringed in his ears.

"CAN TOBI HAVE A HUG?"

"Tobi…I don't think that's a good idea.** Just leave him alone.**"

"I'd rather not, thank you."

"Leader-san is mean."

"Tobi, you're really testing my patience now."

"Pein−"

"But Tobi just wanted a hug!"

"TOBI!"

A vein felt like it was about to pop at the corner of the redhead's head thanks to the familiar voices that echoed through the hallways. He had just gotten some silence only for it to be destroyed by his teammates.

Pein was in the exact same position as Sasori only that he hadn't gotten a chance to have some silence. The masked man was shouting in his ear in every passing second of his life and it was really irritating him. Konan was trying her best to calm down Tobi but couldn't handle the Uchiha even with the help of the plant man.

When the orange haired leader was about to pounce at the other with a murderous look in his eyes, they had bumped into the artists by chance. The bluenette sighed with relief and shoved Tobi into Deidara. "Here, take him. You were partnered with him before."

She gave a confused look at the blond when she noticed the tape around his mouth. Turning to the redhead, he just sighed with irritation and explained.

Nodding, she turned her attention back to her lover with an anxious look in her eyes. The blue haired woman knelt down and helped Pein up from the ground. "Pein, just keep your cool next time. Just please." Konan smiled warmly as she looked back at Sasori. "Do you know where the others are?"

"Well, Kisame and Itachi were with us a few minutes ago but left. And I really don't know where Hidan and Kakuzu could be." The redhead reported to the bluenette with the usual bored look on his face.

"Then they must be with each other then." She continued walking and expected the others to follow her. Even though Pein wanted to lead, he sighed and followed her with Sasori, Zetsu, Deidara and Tobi trailing behind him.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**Yes I am aware of how short it is DX FORGIVE ME D: I had no time, I don't even have time to give you keys right now or to expand this Author's note o.o **

**CYA GUYS, LOVE YOU ALL! ^^**


	37. Great Wolf Beast

**Disclaimer: Me no own ^^ If I did, I'd be rich :D**

**I've been working on this manga project ^^ As in making your own comic ;3 At first I didn't know where the story was going then decided on working with Romance XD Hetero pairings XD Not yaoi lol no yuri either ;3 It's about these two friends, one is a bookworm (loves reading and stuff) and the other is just really peppy. The second one has a crush on this guy who has no idea. Then the bookworm and the boy cross paths after he saves her from getting run over and basically it's war between the two girls o.o**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

"Reiko was a fool to even be considered as my 'master'." The blue haired teen laughed maniacally; his eyes stretched wide apart leaving two red dots staring at the four ninjas. "FEAR ME−!"

Just then, a frying pan was thrown at the young male's head who in turn fell onto the ground; face flat. He sat up; clutching the side of his head with an enraged look across his face. "WHO THE HELL THRW THAT AND WHERE THE HECK DID IT COME FROM?"

Everyone turned to Hidan who was snickering loudly. "That was for your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Hisaka snapped back, his eyes and his hands blazing in anger. When he realized that his eyes were on fire he started screaming loudly in pain and started rolling on the floor.

Rolling his eyes, Kisame poured his cup of water over the poor boy; putting out the flames that burned his eyes. Hisaka looked up at the shark man. "Where are you getting these things?"

He pointed behind him with his thumb; showing a door that lead to the kitchen. Sweat dropping, the blue haired boy stood up and dusted himself. "Anyway…" He formed some hand seals at a quick pace. Slamming it against the floor, black symbols formed underneath his palm before starting to glow.

A puff of smoke consumed him in seconds and started rolling around in the air for a few minutes. Crushed and breaking rocks were heard before the smoke cleared out; revealing a giant wolf who was engulfed in flames. He stood there with his sword drawn out which was surprisingly not on fire.

Huge boulders and stones were found scattered and lying on the ground. Dust flew up into the air and the smell of dirt reeked in the battle and near the clearing.

"…Shall we continue?" The bluenette finished his sentence from before with a smirk. He didn't even wait for them to register the question and had already jumped high in the air before landing on his summoning's shoulder.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Konan pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation when the other Akatsuki members behind her couldn't act as mature as they should've been. As usual, the blond would rudely kick the masked man away from him with Pein shoving him back at his subordinate; not wanting to have to deal with the immature male. Sasori would occasionally get stuck with Tobi; thus creating pent up anger for the short member.

The redhead pushed the candy lover to Pein; his eyebrows furrowed downwards. "Leave me out of this! You take him, he's _your_ subordinate."

"Deidara, take Tobi **away** from me! And that's an order!" Pein whipped his head round to Deidara and literally threw Tobi to him, who responded with a scowl.

Shoving him away, the blond growled in rage. "You keep him, un! No way am I going to fucking deal with him, hm!"

A vein throbbed at the side of Konan's forehead as she spun round to face the four men. Her face could've been described as horrifying anger and her eyes glinted for the itching hunger to snap their necks off and rip them up; limb by limb. "SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I'LL CHOP YOUR HEADS OFF. AND IF **ALL** OF YOU DON'T TAKE CARE OF TOBI PROPERLY; CONSIDER YOUR LIFE BEEN THROWN INTO HELL ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

Sweat dropping, they stared at the bluenette for a while with their comically widened eyes. When she reached in her cloak and slipped her hand back out to reveal a glinting knife; entwined in her fingers, the three shinobi who were flinging the masked man round gasped and then started patting, hugging and ruffling the masked man's hair in a nuggy.

Smiling sweetly, the blue haired woman turned round and continued walking; placing the knife back inside her cloak. Immediately after she had put the weapon away, the three serial killers ceased grinning and smiling and instead started kicking the poor male.

Konan didn't even know that they had resorted back to picking on Tobi but had stopped in her tracks when she heard fire crackling from further away from where she had stood. "Do you guys hear that?"

Out of the blue, Future Deidara stepped forward and nodded. "I do too, un."

"Where the heck did you come from?" The amber eyed kunoichi was taken aback at the sudden appearance of the future version of the blond.

He glanced at her before looking back at the path ahead. "Never mind that at the moment, that must be Hidan and the others, hm."

She nodded while placing her chin in between her index finger and thumb in thought. "Good point…" Whipping around, Konan opened her mouth; about to speak but immediately clenched her teeth in anger when she caught sight of all of them beating the innocent masked man. "If you don't behave yourselves then you're all dead…"

Instantly, they all let go of Tobi and started walking normally; not even daring to look into her eyes.

Sighing, the bluenette picked up her pace; departing from the others and walking alongside with Future Deidara.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Hidan did a barrel roll; dodging the giant sword before dashing up to the red eyed teen with his scythe.

Widening his eyes for a short while, Hisaka swiftly dodged the weapon; receiving a rip from his red jacket. Eventually, the silver haired male succeeded in wounding the teenager.

The giant beast swung his sword downwards to the jashinist but had been disrupted by Kakuzu who had wrapped the sword round in his threads. Kisame proceeded in using his water style jutsus to put out the summoning but it hadn't worked.

Instead, he put out the flames that the summoning had used against them; even saving Itachi from getting burned. The weasel nodded then continued in attacking Hisaka from getting near Hidan; in case the boy wanted to move the immortal from his jutsu.

Even though it wasn't going as well as most villains wanted it to go, Hisaka smirked when he had gotten a kick from the raven; resulting in a bloody mouth. _All is going to plan_…_Soon I shall release my ultimate jutsu!_

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**Okay this is me before watching the Olympic Industrial Revolution act; o_o wut's going on? D: This is me after watching it; ;w; that was beautiful! I LOVE IT! **

**Seriously, I love watching things that have a touching story :3 well if you didn't get what it was about then it was showing how much had changed ever since and how beautiful the land was before the machinery and stuff came in ^^ **

**I don't love much stuff that England made/produced (say like a TV show) but this is the few things that I love that comes from England owo And it's really rare for me to add English stuff into the 'I fangirl over it' list XD Btw, am I exaggerating? Sorry I just love touching stories :3**

**See ya soon ;3**


	38. Come At Me Bro and the Camera

**Disclaimer: I don't own ^^ I think we made it clear last time -w-'**

**I got a new story idea! :D However…I'm not sure I would have time to write it o.o it's already worse that I have Lifeless Doll and Mirrored to write ^^' Btw sorry that this came out late :D REVIEWING WINNIE'S STORIES IS A GOOD ENOUGH EXCUSE!**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Itachi raised an eyebrow; staring at the other male as if he was going insane. Who could blame the weasel? The blue haired teen had been smiling then he started chuckling and now he was laughing. He guessed Hisaka had a mental problem.

When his laughter calmed down only a _little_ bit, Hisaka pointed at the raven; tears forming around his eyes. "If you actually think that it's _that_ easy to defeat me then you're wrong!"

He clapped his hands together and formed a seal; fire flaring round him as he began to swiftly change hand signs. The ground underneath the awesome foursome turned to magma. Despite how the hot rock was well known for its scorching temperature, the floor was only just lukewarm.

Some of the magma rose up from the ground; creating some stalagmites and others formed some potholes.

Hisaka formed his last hand seal which resulted in a flaming forcefield around his body. "The task is pretty simple; see if you can get past my genjutsu and then defeat me."

The bluenette flew over to the end of room before landing with a thump in a sitting position. He crossed his arms behind his neck and crossed his legs in a relaxing sort of position.

Narrowing his eyes, Itachi stared at the blue haired teen at the end of the hallway. Looking around, the summoning was still there, the magma floor wasn't too hot but that didn't mean that it wasn't suspicious and due to all of the lava related materials; it didn't take rocket science to know that the boy perfected in fire _and_ lava.

Hidan chuckled. "So what? Nothing fucking changed. Just that there's some shitty obstacles and an overly grown pet nearby." He smirked as he pointed his scythe at the younger male at the end of the room. "And I still have your fucking blood."

Hisaka shrugged, still having a calm façade. "It doesn't matter if you kill me with your jutsu, my summoning would just end your lives and could call me back anytime. I nearly died once, that is…" The blue haired boy grinned even wider at the skeptical looks they gave him. "Until, Reiko used this summoning to bring me back. She gave it to me after and now I'm free from being her servant."

The silver haired rolled his eyes as he began walking forward; starting the 'challenge'. "Even though I wasn't dead and the summoning was a complete waste, she used a jutsu on me before. She's a lucky bitch considering that you already killed her before I did."

"Who in the fucking world cares about your background, asshole? Let's just get this fucking over with." Hidan replied back with half lidded eyes.

As soon as the immortal neared one of the potholes, the weasel came back to reality from his deep thoughts; reaching a hand out for the jashinist. "Hidan, no!"

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

"But Tobi is hungry~"

"We don't give a damn, un."

"But senpai!"

Pein facepalmed with annoyance due to the immature male's whining, also glancing at the redheaded puppet and giving off faint sympathetic looks at his subordinate. Honestly, he understood how the redhead was.

He sweat dropped when he could've felt eyes drilling holes into the back of his head. Daring to look, he turned round slightly to find out the bluenette glaring at them with a murderous glint in her eyes; reaching into her cloak for some weapons.

Immediately, the orange haired man grabbed the blond's wrist and dragged him away in search for a kitchen. No one knew what happened since Pein was unusually lightning fast…

He turned round a corner; shouting out 'Ow!' in pain as he stepped onto the floor due to it being slightly warm. Flinging open a random door, he quickly rushed inside and closed the door; getting Deidara's foot jammed in between the door.

Slowly, he opened the door again until he was sure that Deidara was inside the room before closing it again; leaving the five shinobi outside with confused and startled looks.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

"What the fuck?*"

"…"

"Huh…?"

"Say, wasn't that Pein and Deidara just now?" Kisame pointed out. He turned round to the teen who just shrugged while sweat dropping.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Sighing, the orange haired man whipped his head round to and fro to look for something to eat. Staring at the blond on the floor, he thought for a while. _…Nah, that'll be like turning into a cannibal like Zetsu._

He shook his head and then walked over to a cupboard. Raising an eyebrow, he sweat dropped as he stared at the ginger haired male who was cramped inside the cabinet.

"Good evening…" It was one of his Six Paths of Pein which was the first Animal Path.

"What the hell." Pein responded his eyes closed comically*. A vein was throbbing at the side of his head as he held onto the cabinet door. "Where the heck were you when we needed you and didn't you guys leave me a note saying that you were at vacation?"

"We were actually just hiding from you to see how _close_ you and Konan were." With a stoic look plastered onto his face he held up a camera. "And we took pictures…*"

Facepalming, the ginger haired leader sighed with a blush finding its way onto his cheeks. Very. Embarrassing. "Look, I just want to know if there's any food around here for Tobi. It'd be better if it were candy related."

"Sure." His Animal Path searched in his pockets of his cloak when he finally slipped out a piece of candy that was wrapped in purple plastic. Chucking it at the other ginger haired male, he silently slipped out of the cupboard before walking out of the door; tossing his camera at the other Pein as well. "There's more in the cupboard you know."

Twitching his eye, Pein caught the camera. _What's with all of the throwing around these things?_ He thought. Looking down at the black device, he quickly flushed with widened eyes and avoided looking at the camera. It had a picture of him and the bluenette kissing each other; Konan wrapping her arms around the other's neck as he held onto her waist.

As Deidara had watched in mild confusion as to why his leader was blushing, he stood up from sitting on the ground and snuck a glance at the camera. Snickering, the blond waited until Pein had set the device onto the counter in search for the box of candy.

He quickly snatched it and ran outside; passing the battle without even looking and made his way back to the group.

To Pein's horror, the man watched the Akatsuki member run outside…with the camera.

"COME BACK HERE, DEIDARA!" And once again; the kitchen was empty.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

After Pein had ran right pass them yet again, the others furrowed their eyebrows. "Why is he in such a hurry, didn't he fucking see us?"

"Possibly not, Hidan."

"Oh well, back to the battle!" Kisame called out.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**THAT'S IT :D Lol I dunno why but I loved writing this chapter XD**

**KEEEEYYYYSS!**

**1. If you want to know what happened after Itachi tried stopping Hidan from going on any further; then that's in the next chapter XD This was set after it had happened ^^ And yes ;3 the confusion quotes will be in the next chapter X3**

**2. If you dunno what I mean then search for Konata's usual -w- face and you'll find out that I was talking about that kind of expression XD just not with the kitty mouth lol :3 (anyone noticed how Konata and Konan have blue hair and have similar names? o.o)**

**3. This was just for humor XD I decided this a ****long**** short time ago X3 Seriously I thought of this only just then :3 I did already knew that the other Peins weren't mentioned XD Btw, I also decided, for humor as well, that the original Pein didn't even know that he was being followed (considering that they can all see each other's point of views) And random fact; dat Animal Path is ma fav since it can summon animals (I love animals and animals love me :3 lol seriously) and the second Animal Path was a girl X3 which is weird considering that the first one looks like Dei o.o a LOT like Dei…And the animal thing was my only reason for liking him XD**

**SEE YA SOON! ;D**


	39. Death Battle For The Camera

**Disclaimer: I don't think I'm even close to becoming an adult yet o.o For all those who didn't get it, I meant; that Masashi is already grown up so I'm not even old enough to run a show XD Would be awesome though. I don't want to end up as a person who has no awesome idea for a manga that I end up drawing a manga book that's about a woman who goes to work -.- **

**Lol CONTINUING WITH DA STORY ;3 (P.S: Hetalia rocks. XD)**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

As soon as the immortal neared one of the potholes, the weasel came back to reality from his deep thoughts; reaching a hand out for the jashinist. "Hidan, no!"

Luckily, Itachi had caught the collar of the jashinist's cloak just in time so he then pulled him away from it just as the fire blasted out of the hole on the floor. Sighing with relief, the weasel let go and stared into the pothole. "We ought to look out for these kinds of things unless we'd like to be grilled fish."

Kisame winced at the word since sharks were technically fish.

Glancing at the giant wolf beast, Itachi calculated a plan as he kept darting his eyes to and fro, from the potholes to the summoning to the kid at the back and then at his group. Hidan raised an eyebrow while Kakuzu and Kisame stared at the weasel.

"Can't I just detach my arms?" Kakuzu asked.

Shaking his head, Itachi turned to the older male. "That'll take too long due to the length from here to there, that should give Hisaka enough time to either just move away or to set fire to your arm."

Just when the raven began moving, an orange and yellow blur darted from behind them and into a room at the side of the hallway. A foot got jammed into the door and was wiggling to get out until the wooden block opened slightly. The foot vanished from sight thus the door closed once more.

Itachi could've sworn he saw Pein's purple eyes trademark and Deidara's ponytail.

"What the fuck?" Hidan broke the silence; raising his brow even higher.

"…" The black haired male just stared while sweatdropping.

"Huh…?"

"Say, wasn't that Pein and Deidara just now?" Kisame pointed out. He turned round to the teen who just shrugged while sweat dropping.

Without any further ado, Itachi proceeded back to running; swiftly dodging the fire that shot out from the potholes. The others followed; doing the same thing as well as trying to keep up with the raven.

The summoning swung down his sword at the group in order for them not to reach their goal. Immediately, Hidan turned round and blocked the attack with his own weapon, smirking as he did so.

When the other released his weight down at the immortal, the silver haired male jumped forward with his slashing his scythe across his body. As blood trickled down the summoning's body, he sent his weapon into a flurry as the sound of metal clanging against each other was heard throughout the passageway.

The others kept moving; trying to get closer to the blue haired boy as Hidan continued on with his fight with Hisaka's summoning. Kakuzu glanced behind him when the reckless - but admittedly, the tanned man agreed that he was good company – male had received a blow from his opponent.

Widening his eyes slightly, he quickly dodged the flames shooting up from the ground and changed directions; focusing on following the pair in front of him. Itachi lead the two behind him up a slanted stalagmite from the ground. All he needed to do was to jump off of it to another one and then land in front of the bluenette in order to finally finish it.

Hisaka decided they had gotten close enough for the next step of his plan so he quickly set his fists on fire before throwing a fireball at the group. The weasel, seeing this coming, ducked with his teammates following as well.

Forming a hand seal, Hisaka rose the pillar even higher from the ground as he formed some stalactites on the ceiling; causing them to slightly lose their balance. A smirk was found on the boy's face as he continued raising the stalagmite at a fast pace. _Even though I'm losing chakra, this should finish them off…_

Kakuzu stepped in front of his teammate before jumping off of the spike. "Follow me!" He called out to both of them.

Landing onto the next pillar, it started escalating up to the ceiling, probably to squish them to death*. The tanned man continued to jump from pillar to pillar as they ascended from the ground.

Swinging his arm forward, Hisaka created a wave made out of his element type. It was heading straight for them as they continued hopping off of the stalagmites. A shark made out of water blocked the jutsu from coming any closer to them before proceeding to getting closer to the teen. Since it was just a low class fire style jutsu it had been put out by its opposing element.

Clamping his palms together; a fire wall had bounded the blue haired teen from the others while creating some 'guard dogs' at the meantime. Of course, the pyromaniac had made them all out of fire. No surprise there…

However, what had really surprised them was that one of Pein's Animal Paths had left the room and had a blond running out of the room soon after; a grayish-black device was clenched tightly into his hands. Not long after, a ginger haired came after the other; looking incredibly enraged as he shouted after his subordinate.

"DEIDARA, I COMMAND YOU TO COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANCE!"

And once again, the other found themselves stopping in the midst of a battle.

After Pein had ran right pass them yet again, the others furrowed their eyebrows. "Why is he in such a hurry, didn't he fucking see us?"

"Possibly not, Hidan."

"Oh well, back to the battle!" Kisame called out.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

"It's okay, they'll get it for you, I'm sure of it." She smiled warmly at the masked man. "Besides, if they don't then I'll make sure that they'll get punished for it soon."

Honestly, Tobi was partly happy and partly scared of the bluenette at the moment. But at least he was finally getting something to eat!

Suddenly, Deidara came rushing back with a camera in his hands. He waved it at them as he neared the group, noticing the Animal Path Pein had already joined them. With a smug look across his face, he gave it to Zetsu. "You're going to want to see this, un."

"Where's Pein?" Konan inquired, coming closer to the group with her arms folded.

After the plant man received the device, he looked down at it with Sasori and Deidara next to him, Tobi and Future Deidara on the other side of him while Konan was peering over at it.

Immediately, the blue haired woman flushed at the image while the others smirked in her direction; Tobi only giggling.

Soon, Pein arrived shortly afterwards and pounced onto the small crowd of his male subordinates; making sure not to attack Konan. He tried pulling the camera away from Zetsu but he had an iron grip onto the device. "Give me the damn camera!"

Sasori growled in annoyance as he kicked Pein off of him and Zetsu. As Pein collided into the blond and Tobi, he glared at the redhead before landing a punch to the puppet. At that, Deidara attacked his leader with Tobi crawling out of the battle.

However, Deidara and Sasori dragged the immature male back into the fight as they continued ganging up on Pein and Tobi.

Sighing, Zetsu decided on trying to get Tobi out of it since there was no way he was going to leave without feeling guilty about it.

Sweat dropping, Konan watched as the cannibal kicked Sasori away from the masked man as well as Deidara and Pein were fighting for the camera.

"Immature, aren't they?"

The bluenette turned round to her left and saw one of Pein's bodies in his Six Paths of Pein and Future Deidara standing right next to him.

She sighed once more as she spoke to him. "Yes, they are _very_ immature. Sometimes I feel like as if I'm the only sane one, as well as with you and Itachi, in the Akatsuki."

He only nodded in response as they continued watching the battle and FD just stared at the fight along with Konan.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**I really don't know about the fight :o but I do know that I liked the battle for the camera XD Lol it was all AP Pein's and Dei's fault XD (AP= Animal Path) See how I like to create acronyms out of a person's name :D or just nicknames XD my school nickname is T.K (YAY DIGIMON CHARACTER NAME :D), Meerkat (lol?) and lastly Japi-nanny (-.- They did this because I accidentally spoke in Japanese and they thought that I'd be good with kids even though I can't stand them o.e well the ones over here XD) **

**Seriously though, I can't stand the kids over here, they're really annoying, mischievous and whiny. Not saying that ALL of them are like that, it's most of them that I've met…**

**KEEEYYYS!**

**1. As funny as it may seem, it's true o.o If you were to stand on a SPIKE (as in a SHARP thing growing on the floor [yes that's a stalagmite]) and it was going up to the ceiling that has SPEARS growing (and yes again; that is a stalactite) And it wouldn't be a pretty sight to look at after it finishes the job o.e**

…**NO MOAR KEYS XD**

**SEE YA! ^^ Lol. Soon you'll find out Hisaka's weakness and then some more yaoi goodness XD**


	40. Hisaka's Weakness

**Disclaimer: I don't own T^T Stop making fun of me D:**

**Hisaka's ONLY weakness ewe**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

"Could we _please_ get going now?" Konan called out to the group that was **still **fighting for the camera.

All of their attention turned to the bluenette's direction in the midst of their little brawl.

"OKAY KONAN-CHAN~!" Immediately, Tobi shot up from where he had been positioned in the fight and shouted enthusiastically. Zetsu stood up after with Sasori and Deidara following after.

Pein eyed the black device lying in Sasori's grip. Leaning forward slowly, he quickly snatched it and hid it in his cloak. The redhead turned his head round to face his leader and the other quickly reacted by avoiding his gaze and whistled.

He shrugged it off and continued walking alongside the blond. He was confused when Deidara had asked the plant man a question after. "Zetsu, did you find out where the others were while we were gone, un?"

Nodding, Zetsu glanced behind him as he spoke. "**We're getting close**; they should be just a hundred meters or more until we get to a hallway corner. **If we turn there then we'll be able to find them**." _And they shouldn't be stuck if they have that pipeline __**that I took out for them**__._ He smiled but the blond didn't see it since Zetsu had moved his face away from him.

With a quick nod, he turned his gaze back to the path ahead. Sweat dropping, he glanced at the redhead beside him who had widened eyes.

"…Did you just understand what he just said back there…?" Sasori questioned looking at the bomber like as if he had jumped off a hundred feet building and had survived.

Soon, Deidara finally got what the redhead was trying to say and felt uncomfortable around him when he saw a murderous glint in his eye. "Uh…danna?"

And thus, another fight broke out.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Kisame sweat dropped when one of Hisaka's pet dogs had gnawed on his leg, at the same time he was trying to get the artificial burning animal off of his limb by shaking it furiously and bonking it on its head with his sword. Unfortunately, since the dog was made out of fire -as in; things could go right through it – he wasn't able to get him off but was able to set a part of his cloak on fire.

Using his water style jutsu, he was finally able to put out the dog.

Even though he was able to take out the guard dogs and keep the others from getting burned, he wasn't sure on how to climb over the firewall.

Kakuzu noticed his unawareness, honestly, he didn't know what to do either until he glanced at the ceiling. That was odd. A pipe was sticking out of the ceiling just like that?

Smirking, he detached his right arm; aiming for the pipe and had successfully caught it. "I have an idea."

Itachi realized his plan and dipped his head before walking forward to the wall. "Be sure to finish it quickly."

The tanned man stood back a few paces before jumping high to swing over the flaming barrier, noticing the blue haired boy on the floor instantly.

Hisaka only had enough time to look up in daze, with his mouth agape before he was kicked in the face. When he had been hit, the wall immediately was put out and had revealed the two waiting on the other side and Hidan in the background slashing his scythe against the giant sword wielder.

Turning round, Hidan glared at them all the while dodging from gaining cuts or scratches from his opponent's weapon. "Could you fucking hurry up already?" He shouted out to them; scowling at the boy on the floor.

Hisaka grimaced at the tanned miser and wiped the blood that was dripping from the edge of his mouth. Soon, the frown vanished as he began smirking. "Are you ready for−?"

Instantly, a voice cut him off before he could've finished and he looked in the direction of where the noise was coming from. His eyes widened as he stared in awe at the other end of the hall. Wait in awe?

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

"What the heck is your problem? Trying to injure poor Dei like that!" Konan glared at Sasori who was clutching the side of his head where the bluenette had hit him. "You very well know that it's already worse on him having to not be able to hear anything."

Sasori growled in irritation at her before replying. "I'm telling you, that brat's not injured anymore; he's cured! His hearing is fine!"

Grinning, the blond stuck out his tongue after in Sasori's direction. He sweat dropped when he received a sadistic look from his danna. _Well…I'm done for when he get home, hm…_ He thought in dismay.

Konan turned round to Future Deidara who returned her gaze with a questioning look. "Is the future alright back there? I hope that the financial crisis would end soon." Turning round a corner, she waited for a response from the blond.

"Well, tha−"

He was thrown over by a shove from an unknown figure before he even got to finish his sentence. Looking up with anger, he saw a blue haired boy holding Konan's hand with love-struck eyes. "What the hell, un?"

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Hidan raised an eyebrow at Hisaka's direction while he was being firmly grasped in the summoning's fist. "What the fuck?"

Turning round to where Kakuzu was, he noticed that he wasn't the only one that was surprised.

Hisaka stared into Konan's eyes as he spoke to her in a pathetic voice. "YOUR EYES ARE LIKE THE SUN; BLAZING WITH ETERNAL BEAUTY! NOTHING CAN COMPARE TO YOUR MAGNEFICENCE!"

The albino rolled his eyes at the corny phrase. _Ugh, poetry fucking sucks._ Thought the jashinist. Glancing at the wolf beast, he realized that he too was also sweat dropping at the use of words. "Aren't you too fucking young to be in love with that bitch, Romeo?" He called out to the male bluenette. Now that he had mentioned it, everyone in the room, besides Pein, wondered how old the bluenette was.

Sasori glared at the boy when he had said 'eternal beauty'. _Stupid brat, that's my fucking phrase._ Then he mentally facepalmed. _I'm starting to sound like Hidan…_

"So fucker, how come you weren't all that interested in your fucking girlfriend then?" Hidan asked yet another question.

Looking up at the silver haired male, he answered. "One; she's not my girlfriend! I can't believe you couldn't tell that Reiko wasn't a gorgeous beast like this fine lady!"

When the red eyed boy kissed Konan's hand, Pein had lost control. Now he's gone too far!

He kicked the boy away from his partner protectively before charging towards the teen to land more blows. The blue haired boy had crashed on the wall with his back facing the orange haired male.

Hidan smirked when the hallway was clear of the magma floor, the potholes and when he was released by the wolf beast.

Everyone stretched their eyes wide when Pein had stabbed the boy with one of his rods; causing some blood to dribble. After brutally piercing the rods into Hisaka's body, he used Universal Pull to pull Hisaka out and widen his wounds.

Quickly he took out a kunai and attracted the teen towards him and gouged his weapon deep inside the spot where his heart supposedly was.

Sighing, he dropped the body onto the floor before walking up to Konan who was still in daze. He furrowed his eyebrows when he hadn't received a response.

Suddenly, and had admittedly startled him, the bluenette squealed and pulled Pein quickly into a crushing embrace; causing her boyfriend to flush. "Aww, Pein! I'm so happppyy~!"

Zetsu sweat dropped at the couple and stared at them like as if they were mad. "Those two were definitely made for each other…**For once, I agree**…"

So it was finally decided that both Pein and Konan were scary whenever anyone made the wrong move. It was the only reason why the rest of the Akatsuki had resorted back to giving the both of them some respect.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**Hisaka be a poet? O.e Well; guessing what Hisaka's final jutsu would've been? WELL TOO BAD, IT'S NOT REVEALED :D LOL XD I might reveal it after ^^ No this story isn't finish **_**just**_** yet ._. I haven't forgotten about the wolf beast ^^ but it won't be as long as Reiko's and Hisaka's battle though ;3**

**I feel bad for FD ^^' lol…and Konan because I understand how it must've felt to have some idiot like Hisaka to fall in love with her ^^' Because I was in that situation quite a lot and I didn't even know the guys because I was on a computer o.e And now this guy (but not an idiot ;3 he's kinda sweet lol) keeps saying 'love you' and had once asked me out but it fell into the awkward moment category again…**

**Technically y'all; Hisaka's a perv and a not so hawt one too -3- **

**Guess why he liked Konan :D Go on; guess XD Okay I'll tell you ^^ Blue hair, red clouds on her cloak (Note: he likes red, orange and yellow. Go figure ¬.¬), a pretty face (you gotta admit, she is beautiful ^^) and a slender body (Yet again; go figure XD He's a perv ;3)**

**But as I can tell; many of you already have loads of reasons why she would think he's a freak and would've probably kick his ass if Pein hadn't XD**

**BYE Y'ALL ^^**


	41. Blame Tobi

**Disclaimer: Me no own -3-**

**These are just filler chapters you know :o So you don't need to read XD They'll mostly be full of crack and some romance e3e I think I'll manage to get the pairings up until I end this XD but don't worry :3 I'll make more stories X3**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

"So…Uh, what should we do about the oversized pup?" Kisame pointed to the summoning behind him with his thumb. "It's a bit weird how it's still here…By the way, did Hisaka say that he could bring him back from the dead?"

Itachi pointed his finger to his chin. "I believe so."

Everyone turned to where the boy had died; only to find Tobi placing a gravestone at the other end of an arch on the floor. They raised their brows at the masked man when he started sniffling.

Wiping away the tears, Tobi placed a flower onto the pile of dirt. "Rest in peace, Pervy-san."

"…Okay…" Hidan said shortly afterwards. He widened his eyes when he felt something nudge him. Turning round, he stared at the creature that was poking his nose at him. "What the fuck!"

Immediately, Konan squealed and ran over to the wolf beast, glomping its nose with happiness. "That's so adorable!" She shouted, the bluenette turned round to Pein with longing eyes.

"No." The orange haired man replied with half lidded eyes. His eyes softened when he saw the bluenette look down to the floor with dismay; letting go of the summoning. Rolling his eyes, he sighed. "Fine."

With one more squeal, Konan ran up to her leader and pulled him into an embrace. Her amber eyes turned their direction to the others who had no clue what they were on about. "What should we name it?"

With half lidded eyes, they gave her their ideas.

"Shithead." Hidan muttered.

"Long Nose." Kisame replied.

"Why don't we eat it?" Zetsu suggested.

"How about Fluffy Flower Wolf!" All of the Akatsuki members turned to the immature man who was beside the gravestone.

And that was how they thought of a name for the wolf…

Kakuzu stepped in and rolled his eyes. "Great, now how do we get home?"

Future Deidara looked through his cloak for something before his face lit up, he took out a brown bag and opened it up while giving each of the present members some pieces of mirror. "Here, un. I went searching for these while we were separated. There're pieces of the mirror which should transport you guys back home, un. See you guys later!"

He left while waving goodbye; looking a bit uneasy as he took out a key from his pocket and opened the kitchen door. When he stepped inside, he got back to his timeline.

"That was weird, un." Present Deidara murmured, looking at the piece of mirror before snapping his head back up. "Oh yeah! We have a key as well, hm." He searched in his pockets in his cloak frantically before searching in his pants' pockets. With widened eyes, he stared at Tobi who was giggling happily with a key in his fingers. "Tobi…"

The redhead next to him stretched his eyes wide comically when he heard a low grumble. "Brat…"

"Tobi brought some meat for Fluffy Flower Wolf to eat! It's over there." The masked man exclaimed while pointing to the pile of meat on top of his teammate's heads. Konan stared at the meat on top of her head talking about how it was 'a nice new look' for her.

"Tobi you're such an idiot, un." Deidara grumbled with half lidded eyes.

With one swift move, the giant wolf grabbed them all with his jaws and broke **every** bone in their bodies while chewing the meat.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

It had been weeks since that incident happened. All of them had been taken to the hospital and were put in body casts due to their bones being damaged after they had restored the mirror. They had figured out that the key that FD had given Deidara before Reiko and Hisaka had appeared had been a key to teleport the person to wherever he wished for only a short amount of time. Luckily, only two of them didn't need a body cast. Since Sasori was a puppet, all the doctors needed to do was to put him back to pieces. It was like a miracle that their uncontrollable 'pet' hadn't broken his heart container.

Tobi hadn't been hurt since he hadn't placed meat on his head as much as he had wanted to. Apparently, there wasn't 'enough' meat for him to be included. However, he was crying and apologizing with sincerity even if it had annoyed the others because he kept on pouncing onto their broken bodies and hugging them **tightly**.

Sasori sat there on a stool beside his partner's bed with Tobi tied to his chair; just in case he wouldn't end up making the others stay in the hospital for more than a month.

The redhead stared at the bomber with a smirk playing on his lips. Even if he wasn't the one to get the blond to hospital, he still felt good that Deidara had gotten a same - almost the same - punishment as him. Yes…he still remembered what had happened back there when they were searching for Hidan and the others.

"Should've kept your guard up if you didn't want Tobi to get you into hospital." Sasori teased, his smirk growing wider when the blond muffled a response which was translated to 'Shut the fuck up, Sasori', deliberately dropping the 'danna'.

With teary eyes behind his mask, Tobi stared at Deidara before turning round to face Zetsu. "Tobi is so sorry, Zetsu-san! Tobi was just trying to feed Fluffy Flower Wolf."

As a reply, the plant man turned round and muffled out 'It's okay,**I'm just hoping to get out of this so I could beat the crap out of that damn wolf**.'

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Weeks and weeks passed by and weird things begun to happen. Such as Tobi using Zetsu's bed as a go-cart down the hospital hallways; making the nurses and doctors throw him out for the day.

Most of the members were out of their body casts but were forced to stay in the clinic just to make sure that they would be fully healed. Disturbing things were going round like games like 'Spin the fucking bottle', as Hidan would call it.

It had taken at least about a month, including the day he had arrived, for Deidara to get out of his body cast and the members were bored of waiting in the base for Pein to heal. Konan had been regularly visited the hospital and had stayed there until five.

This gave them ENOUGH time to do some random stuff…and very weird ones.

Sasori smirked at the blond who slouched on the couch; looking quite bored watching the others play Spin the Fucking Bottle for the four hundredth time. It was **because** of the game that got Kisame and Itachi together at a time when they weren't drunk while playing the immature game and the others really didn't know what happened since they had been drunk while playing it. Well that was besides the point…

"Want to admit that being a puppet is awesome? **And** admit that I'm handsome?" Sasori boredly asked with a smirk.

Deidara flinched before snapping his head towards the puppet's direction. "What the fuck, un! No way!"

Suddenly, Hidan walked up in front of them with a mischievous smile. "Hey fuckers, we're playing Seven Minutes in Heaven! And you're up!" Anyone could see that he was drunk…

Exchanging glances, they sweat dropped.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

In the cramped closet, Deidara stared at the redhead with his cheek pressed up against his. "Hey danna."

"What?"

"You're not handsome, un. You're hot."

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**Very, very CORNY at the end -.- I dunno what came over me lol :3 More chapters to come! These are just fillers so yet again; you don't need to read if you dun want to XD Btw; Idk how they survived that o.o uh...S-ranked criminal protection? XD**

**See ya! Gotta go! D:**


	42. Spin the Fucking Bottle

**Disclaimer: - see that there? That says 'DISCLAIMER' thus; I don't claim that I own Naruto =w= Thank u for NOT reading the obvious sign**

**DON'T HAVE TO READ; THIS IS A FILLER ;D Don't worry won't be long 'til I TRULY end this story ^^ lol!**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**A few days ago …**

**Itachi sat there. On the couch. The sofa curved around the TV. The weasel had been staring mindlessly at the commercials on the television. He didn't know what it was doing there actually. The television that is. Since when did a random ninja invent something like this? **

**Beside him was Kakuzu who was counting, and was creepily hugging it once in a while, his wad of money. Just on the other side of Kakuzu was Hidan who sat there with his palm holding his jaw while his elbow laid on his lap. Next to him was Kisame. He was polishing Samehada and was grinning at the meantime. **

**They all had the same thing going through their minds.**

_**We need a (fucking) better way to spend our spare time…**_

**Hidan turned round to face Kisame and Itachi who had noticed his gaze. He kept staring for an **_**unbearable**_** long time. Occasionally, the shark and the weasel would glance at him then avoid his stare again. **

**Finally, Kisame was the first to break the awkward moment. "Uh…Hidan do you need to go to the hospital again just to make **_**sure**_** that you don't have brain damage?"**

"**He already had brain damage when he came, Kisame." Kakuzu spoke up while he picked up another pile of the green cash. The silver haired male beside him turned his direction to the tanned miser and scowled.**

"**Shut the fuck up, Kakuzu." He retorted before returning back to the shark. "I was just thinking."**

**He tilted his head to the side; looking a bit curious. "What?" Gosh that day was going so slow at the time*. **

**The jashinist smirked before answering him. "If anyone would like to play Spin the Fucking Bottle."**

**Raising their brows, the rest of them stared at him with a questioning look. "…Should we take you to the hospital?" Itachi finally joined in the conversation. **

**Rolling his eyes, Hidan scoffed. "You guys are fucking stupid if you haven't noticed yet."**

**Kakuzu's brow rose even higher. "You're not making any sense; you just randomly brought up a game that's aimed for immature **_**children**_**, like yourself."**

**At that, the silver haired male face palmed. "Ugh, fine; I'll fucking tell you. Those assholes over there…" He muttered; pointing at the two beside him who were just staring at him with inquisitive looks. "…I think it'd be fucking obvious how close those two are…" explained Hidan, he turned round to the shark. "Kisame has been fucking by the damn weasel's side ever since he joined and had been protecting hi−"**

"**Hidan, whether we want to or not, we HAVE to protect each other **_**and**_** follow our partners on missions mostly because almost all of the missions require us to be together." Kakuzu interrupted before the albino could've finished.**

**With half lidded eyes, he continued. "−AND was so fucking worried about the bitch's fucking eye sight."**

"**That's only one reason−" The tanned man informed him but sweat dropped when his partner nudged Kisame into the desk beside him that had a pile of books, a lamp, a glue bottle, a jar of candy and an empty beer bottle standing on it. The empty bottle toppled over onto the floor. It spun round a couple of times before the top half of the bottle finally pointed to someone. Hidan smirked when it pointed to Itachi, his eyes were widened in surprise. "There now go fucking make out."**

"**But you're the one who spun it." Kisame said looking uncomfortable. **

**The silver haired male glanced at the shark beside him. "Technically, you were the one who spun the fucking bottle so that means he has to."**

**Sasori entered the room and headed for the table and picked up a tool that was useful for working on puppets. He needed to finish off a project he had before everything had started. **

**When he picked it up and made way for the doorway, he turned round when he spotted the bottle on the floor. Then his eyes looked up to the group who were just staring at the puppet. Shrugging, he just left the room like as if nothing was ever there. **

"**WAIT, SASORI! LET ME COME WITH YOU!" Kisame shot up from where he sat and tried catching up to the redheaded puppet who already disappeared from their sight. Well **_**tried**_** to at least.**

**Hidan had been gripping on his leg while Kakuzu tried prying the man off of the other's limb. Itachi was trying to walk away from it all stealthily before things got worse.**

**However, Tobi, who just appeared randomly, pounced onto Itachi who shouted in shock. They bumped into the zombie duo who fell onto Kisame; and bumped into the desk. **

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Present time…

"And that's how we all got stuck together, Tobi." Kisame explained; glaring at the glue bottle beside him. Luckily for them, it was an _extremely_ sticky type of glue with its title pretty much explaining how sticky it was; Super Strong Tacky Glue . Who the heck keeps those kinds of glue in their household?

Tobi nodded then smiled warmly. "Well at least we could be with each other forever!"

"**Shut up, Tobi and **let us get this **fucking** glue off of you guys. **Seriously, what were you guys thinking**?" Zetsu grumbled; splashing soapy water at the group with a bucket. He was trying the Nail Polish Remover method that he had gotten from someone else.

Everyone stared at the masked man who gave them a small, but sweet, smile. "Tobi just wanted a hug from Itachi-san!" He tilted his head as he giggled with his eyes closed, a blush appearing behind his mask.

Groaning, they felt like facepalming at the time but couldn't due to the glue. Hidan glanced at the stuck to him. "Well at least you're fucking together now."

They exchanged glances; shades of pink dusting across their face before they avoided each other's gaze with Zetsu raising an eyebrow at them.

"**Damnit**!" The plant man growled when the glue was still stuck onto them.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**Blehh….Boring chapter -.- TOTAL FILLER CHAPTER! ._. Plot twist tho :D Lol, remember the last chapter it had 'It was BECAUSE of the game that got Kisame and Itachi **_**together**_**'. Did you expect me to **_**actually**_** make them make out in front of them just because of a game? ;3 Nah…(but in another filler they do actually do some fluffy cannon-like stuff :3 NOT TELLING!)**

**As said up above, it's like those boring fillers. Yet again; you didn't need to read it. A few more chapters until Pein comes back from hospital ^^  
**

**1. Yes…that day was going very, **_**very **_**sloooowwww -.- My day was going slow today, I hate it when I have days like those. That's why the sentences were so plain and I apologize for this chapter D: Hopefully you guys forgive me.**

**Wow…only one key o.o I need some sleep -3- I'm so tired right now and that's one of the reasons why this chapter seems kinda slow lol.**

**Like I said before; these fillers are just for humor and the pairings lol XD**


	43. Secrets

**Disclaimer: I don't own T^T  
**

**FINALLY, GOT ONTO THE COMPUTER :D Some good news and some bad news then even some more good news (well for me XD) and then throw in some more bad news then a few more good news ^^ Confused huh? Lol jk, I think you'd be able to get it by the 2****nd**** time reading it**

**Good news; I now am officially ungrounded u.u Bad news: School…Yeah…we all hate that place, right? Good news; I'm reading Homestuck and I was simply had the same opinion on it when I didn't get into yaoi. Judging it before I actually look into it. Bad news; homework this weekend and next week D: and this story is nearly finished ._. Good news; Will be able to finish the homework (if not, then oh well), is NOT dead just reading Homestuck so I will update/upload stories ^^ and will be sure to reply to reviews/review to stories that I'm really interested it/promised to. Gosh so much o.e**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Konan waited for one of the nurses or doctors to take her to Pein's room in the hospital. It was quite simple what she was feeling at the moment.

Indifference.

Pein was always a slow healer and in fact, she didn't really like to be in the hospital with the orange haired leader. He was always ranting about how some people were scared of the hospital because they experience pain there and how they were always wrong. Since he believed that hospital don't even know that pain was supposed to be bringing peace. All they did was just try to cure you or fix your wounds. Basically, it was boring, annoying and embarrassing that he'd be the source of attention.

Another reason why she didn't like the hospital was because of how it was relatively close to Konoha. Which was the reason why she had to disguise herself. As for Pein, they had to remove some piercings, put on a ridiculous wig and make him wear some normal shinobi outfits instead of his cloak*.

It was sort of funny in a way, but it was also another reason why he'd start shouting like a chimpanzee because of the giggles that nurses, doctors and even his members would make whenever they see his disguise.

A nurse approached the bluenette and nodded to her. "Josephine Robinson?" She called out in a soft and sweet voice despite the look she was giving her. Konan faked out a smile and nodded, she was also under cover while also wearing a conceal; pretending to be an foreigner instead of a ninja. "Right…Come with me to see how Kurt is doing."

With that, the blue haired woman, who was wearing a blonde wig, stood up and followed the nurse down the hallway. It seemed like hours until they reached to Pein's room and of course Konan found her leader to be strapped down to the bed; cursing and causing a racket.

After she facepalmed, she unstrapped him only for him to be knocked out and tied up; causing the other patients to widen their eyes. She looked up at the nurse who even had dropped her rude and unpleasant expression with a shocked one. The blue haired woman smiled. "Sorry for any trouble that he may have caused. He's really aggressive but is genuinely a softie." Konan pretended to apologize to the worker.

"Um, sure…It's fine." Still in a daze, the brown haired woman looked up at her. She still continued to stare at her even when she left.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Hidan was bored.

It was way too hot to do anything inside since the air conditioner broke down thanks to Tobi. He was apparently spying on Sasori and Deidara when they were _alone_ in the living room while he stayed in an air vent. He honestly doesn't know why they have one when they have an AC.

As he had been nearing to getting to see the two ninjas making out, he was so worked up into it that he was literally fidgeting around so much to try to get a 'closer look' that the ceiling broke and he fell just into the AC, tore it from the wall, crushed it to pieces on the floor and was decorated in its debris.

He'd admit it was fun watching him get pummeled but after a while it was getting boring. Itachi and Kisame already left to do some 'things', Zetsu, as always, trying helping Tobi and Kakuzu had went to their room and locked it.

The silver haired male made his way up the stairs and tried opening the door.

Nope. It was still locked.

Damn that asshole for locking it! What the heck is he even doing in there?

It was a shame that they didn't have a key hole for their door since they both preferred others to keep away from spying on them.

However, he needed to get into the room since his scythe was in there and he wanted to do some rituals since it had been awhile since he had, due to how he needed to keep himself from wounding himself after he just went to the hospital.

The jashinist passed Itachi's room; hearing some moans from behind the door. He stopped and looked back; wanting to know what the hell was going on. Through the key hole there was Itachi and Kisame. In bed. Some shirts and pants on the floor.

Immediately, Hidan made a run for it down the stairs; not wanting to see anymore.

Inside the room, Itachi was sleeping in his bed which seemed like a double bed due to it being jammed to Kisame's. An arm was slung over the weasel's waist and Kisame had buried his chin into the raven black hair of the shorter male. He was having a disturbing dream where Itachi was unconscious and wounded while he was desperately clinging to him*.

Eventually he woke up in the embarrassing position alongside Itachi who was staring at him.

Finally, the sadist had found an open window in the house. The front and back door was locked due to Konan not wanting them to cause mischief outside that may result them into another disaster*.

Using kunais that he found on the table, he climbed up the wall of the base; heading for his and Kakuzu's window.

A shrill cry was heard from below before he had even reached his destination. He looked down and saw a little girl with a flower entangled in her hair screaming with widened eyes as he pointed at him. "A BURGLAR!"

"Wait, what the fuck? I'm not a fuckin−!"

"OH MY GOSH, IT'S HIDAN!"

Hidan furrowed his eyebrows. "Wait, how the fuck did you get past the genjutsu?"

"MOOOOOOOOMM!" She screamed while running away from the base.

He just shrugged, whoever her mother is, he doubted it was anyone that could kill him since he was immortal.

Finally, he reached the window and stumbled out of it. "Dammit Kakuzu, what the hell is your problem? Now where the fuck is my scythe?"

He grinned when he saw it beside the bed and grabbed it. Though, he didn't expect the tanned man to be in the bathroom with a towel slung around his waist.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

After they finished trying to strangle each other to death, they still continued to curse about what had happened. The noise disturbed many of the other members from downstairs and next door.

"Why the heck do you think that I locked the door? Have you ever heard of knocking, asshole?" Kakuzu practically shouted before turning his attention to the shattered remains of the window. His eyes were twitching as he stared at the broken window. "You even destroyed the fucking window! THAT COSTS MONEY!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know that you were fucking showering? I just came here for my fucking scythe, dumbass!" Hidan growled.

The tanned man snapped back. "I never said that you weren't!" There was an awkward silence after they had finished screaming their heads off. He was dressing into his clothes in a private place in the room.

During that, he smirked when he remembered the silver haired male _flushing_ at the time. It was unsual and rather rare to see Hidan blush at things and no one had ever recalled him to flush at things. His face was even redder than Sasori's hair!

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard some bustling noises outside the base. Quickly, he changed into his clothes and stared out of the window with Hidan beside him. He facepalmed while Hidan muttered a 'Oh shit.'.

Seemed like the little girl didn't bring her mother…but most of the people in Konoha and some ninjas from there too.

From downstairs, the zombie duo heard the door open and a cheery voice rang out. "I'm home! Did I miss anything?"

Double facepalm. And a facial expression that defined 'Yep, we're definitely fucking doomed'.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**BLARGG! One more chapter left ^^ Wow, nearly finished o.o (Anyone noticed how Pein's fake name is Kurt which rhymes with Hurt which is basically a synonym for Pain ewe lol, THINK OUTSIDE OF THE BOX PPL!)**

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU FOR YOU GUYS ENCOURAGING ME TO GET ME TO UPDATE THIS DAILY (at first) AND KEEP ME GOING ON (which was practically throughout the whole story) I want to give you all hugs ;w; (especially Winnie and the ones who favourited/followed/reviewed.) I love you all man TwT May God bless you :D **

**1. Pein's wearing the rainbow afro wig, clown makeup and large shoes :D Nah I'm just kiddin' ^^ He's just wearing a light brown wig. :3**

**2. No. Just no. Not a double bed. No naked men. No disgusting images. Please ;A; Lol XD**

**3. I'm not even gonna tell how normal it is for someone not wanting their friends/subordinates to cause mass trouble o.e Oh, and the base is just an alternative one than the real one so it's more like a huge house under a genjutsu ^^ Don't ask, I just wanted to XD**


	44. Your Screaming Fans Await You Two

**Disclaimer: Nope! It's been 44 chapters and I still haven't claimed to be the owner of the characters/the ninja idea/Naruto :3 **

**I made this a LOT long than the usual :3 A thousand more words but still haven't reached my goal; 6000+ D: I'M SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! . Especially for a chapter like this long o.o It should be a lot longer and more detailed for the ending of a story D: But please enjoy if you can u.u**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Konan's face scrunched up in confusion when she saw many people around the base, many of the people pushing and ignoring her presence. She and Pein exchanged awkward glances. Until it finally clicked into her head, she twitched her eye and her brows slowly tilted downwards.

Whatever the others had done they were going to get it once she got inside that building…

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

With glee, the masked man ran outside the basement and into the garden to meet a certain someone. A _monster_, the other members would call it but for Tobi, he was simply a cute little and helpless _puppy_.

At the end of the long stretch of grass was a cave like built structure with a nameplate just above the entrance to the man-made cave. It spelt out the being living in the building in abbreviation; FFW.

Tobi entered the cave with a smile behind his mask and his arms full of meat. "Fluffy! Tobi's here to feed Fluffy for lunch now!" He ventured deep into the cave; slight confusion and anxiety was upon his covered face. "Flower?" He called out. Due to its long name, Tobi had broken up his pet's name into three nicknames.

Suddenly, he was attacked by a giant wet pink thing which slapped him across his face and almost lifted him off the ground when it slid upwards on his mask. A warm breeze was felt and a woof-like noise came from just in front of the masked man.

Knowing what it was, Tobi whipped round and smiled with joy. "Wolfy!"

A giant wolf-like creature stood there with its tail wagging and his tongue hanging from its mouth. It was considered more like a dog over the weeks that Tobi spent with it than a wolf. Then again, wolves were part of the canine family.

Giggles and laughter escaped the Akatsuki member's mouth as he hugged the muzzle of his pet wolf while the other continued licking him.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Hidan quickly grabbed his scythe and buttoned his coat before jumping out of the window with a bag containing his cloak and other stuff. Kakuzu walked up to the window with a raised brow; staring at the silver haired man. "Where the hell are you going?"

Swiftly, he spun round to face Kakuzu; surprise clear on his face before he relaxed. He gave off a smirk. "What does it fucking look like? I'm going to get the shit out of here before she finds out that we let even one person find out our location."

"You'd better get back here otherwise I'm going to make you _pay_!" The tanned man growled while Hidan remained indifferent at the piercing gaze he had received from his partner, after all, he was used to it. He just rolled his eyes and made his way to the forest which was behind the Akatsuki base.

With anger, Kakuzu squinted his eyes in a glare as he watched his idiot run away. He'd come back. And when he does, he'd suffer even greater consequences.

Suddenly, the door swung open before he could've close the window to go and count up his money. Deidara was seen standing in the doorway with slight nervousness and fear. "Uh…Just so you know, Konan wants to see us in the living room, un…"

As they made their way down the stairs, they could've seen the other already sat on the couches and seats; Tobi watching his favorite TV show which was about unsolved mysteries about murders. Everyone thought it was unusual for him to like something like that since he was usually happy-go-lucky, they had even thought that he was a yandere once.

As expected, Konan was standing in front of them all with Pein a few spaces away from here; obviously to show his uneasiness around her. A sweet grin was found upon her face but had a hidden cold and violent side to it. "Now, where's Hidan?" She chirped making some of the members flinch.

No one besides Kakuzu knew where Hidan was so he did what he always did whenever things like these had happened. "He ran away after he had brought the whole of Konoha here." He'd lie to gain amusement to Hidan's punishment after.

That made Konan snap.

"I want _all_ of you to go find him and bring his ass back here so he'd get a lesson one why we have a HIDEOUT." The blue haired woman's fake cheeriness faded away; showing off her real emotions.

Kakuzu smirked in victory. He had more plans on getting back at the albino for breaking properties and entering the room without knocking.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

For Hidan it felt like hell going through his punishment even if it lasted just less than a few minutes. He scowled at Kakuzu, his smirk was covered underneath his mask as he listened to the others making plans on how to escape.

"How about we just use Zetsu to take us somewhere else?" Deidara suggested.

Zetsu stared at Deidara. "**Well good luck with that**…" With that, the two sides of Zetsu sank into the floor to a different location, leaving the others completely open-mouthed. Sometimes the plant man was a bit rude…either of them would be at times.

Unfortunately, Pein was about to speak but was interrupted by a certain immature member. " Maybe we could go to Fluffy for help! Fluffy will be sure to help out." Said Tobi with happiness.

An awkward silence was spread out for a long time before his leader attempted at speaking once more. "Tobi…I thought we all agreed to kill that wolf after we were all ready to leave the hospital…" The ginger haired man reminded him.

At that, the masked man frowned at him. "But Tobi thought that Fluffy shouldn't have to die just after we got him as a pet." He explained then giggled. "So Tobi decided to continue to take care of Fluffy even after Leader-san would leave the hospital!"

"But-"

Now it was Konan's turn to interrupt Pein. "It doesn't matter! Besides, it seems like a legit idea since he'd probably be a lot faster than us." The bluenette said; ignoring the look she was getting from Pein.

Everyone headed for the garden door after the confirmation on the plan. The spiky haired man sighed as he made his way to the garden as well. _I feel like as if I'm losing all of my respect in this group…to a scary woman and an overly happy man…_

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

"Pein get your ass on the fucking dog or I'll make you get up here!" Surprisingly, it wasn't Hidan who had shouted out to him.

He climbed onto the giant wolf with irritation and sat behind Itachi who was too busy staring at the back of Kisame's head; unusually lost in space. Slowly, Pein raised a brow at the black haired man with questions deep inside in his mind.

Finally, the weasel snapped out of his thoughts and turned round; having felt like Pein had been staring at him, which he had been doing, until he had quickly changed the direction of sight.

After that, Konan turned her head round after making sure that everyone was on board and that the crowd of people hadn't seen them. "Alright, Tobi, we can leave now." She informed the masked man in front of her.

Just when they were about to depart from the garden, a shout rang across the area. All of them looked below to find that there was a blond haired boy just standing in the middle of their garden. An all too familiar orange outfit was seen covering the boy's body, his blue eyes locked right at their direction.

At first they had thought it was their ally who they become allied with before they started another adventure. "GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARDS!" Unfortunately, not…

Thus began the endless chasing cycle…

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

In one of their many bases, the Akatsuki had finally arrived at their destination and managed to shake off the reckless and persistent blond boy. During another break from their previous adventure, Pein and Konan were in the Leader's Office; organizing jobs for the next day while the others either crashed in the living room for the night or stayed in their rooms.

With a bored look, Hidan kept flicking through the channels, his hand supporting his chin. Right next to him was Kakuzu who, being bored as well, played with a human heart he had received from one of their pursuers who were chasing them from before.

Itachi and Kisame who had enough of staring at the TV, exchanged glances before nodding then leaving the room to go to their bedroom. Zetsu was already asleep on the couch and Tobi was in his and Zetsu's shared bedroom; he was possibly getting ready to sleep too.

Before the two left, Hidan called out to them. "Night, shitheads. Be sure not to make too much noise when you guys are fucking each other." He mumbled lazily, not even making eye contact with them.

Of course, this made Kisame blush and back away from him while Itachi simply left the room with an emotionless expression, having the power to ignore him but was really embarrassed as well.

After a while of flicking through strange programs, the sadistic Akatsuki member fell asleep due to being bored. Kakuzu glanced at his partner beside him who had been leaning against him as he snored.

An irritated look spread across his face as he pushed the jashinist away from him; causing him to flop off of the couch. He smirked, he had already gotten revenge twice that day; having Konan beat him up and placing one of Deidara's clay art in his food, the last one being priceless since they were having **steaks **and everyone was pretty much forced to eat outside with Fluffy since Tobi needed to feed him for dinner and thought it'd be nice to have a 'family' dinner together. The food practically blew up and covered him in steak mush; providing Fluffy a human shaped meal.

Now the reason why he had been lost in thought while he was playing with his newly retrieved heart was because he was trying to find another way to get revenge again for the last time.

He was thinking about setting up a trap for him to cut off all of his limbs. However, after a while he began to think he was turning rather sadistic like his partner which he'd rather not become a religion crazy and loud mouthed immortal.

Speaking about being loud mouthed and sadistic, Kakuzu glanced at the sleeping figure of his partner on the floor who was in an awkward position. Now that he was unconscious, he seemed less noisy. Many had thought he preferred Hidan to be quiet and use less vulgar words but not all of it was true. Sure he was annoying but he began to get used to him even began _liking _how he acted without even knowing it until a few days ago.

Perhaps, he'd explain to him his feelings some day?

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

Cautiously, Deidara closed the door behind him after he made sure that a certain annoying member wasn't following him. Sighing, he switched on the lights and was about to go to his desk to do late night work on clay.

He jumped at the sudden appearance of Sasori. "What the fuck, un?" Deidara exclaimed angrily in shock. "What the heck do you want, hm?"

The redheaded puppet seemed to keep on a serious look as he spoke. "I just came to ask why you told me a few days ago that you thought I was hot."

Deidara was glad that he didn't seem to notice the blush on his face. "Yeah, whatever that was a long time ago, hm." He growled and walked around him to go to his desk.

In response to his answer, Sasori raised an eyebrow at him. "What's wrong with you, you sound like Hidan." He said with curiosity yet still having a straight face. After he approached the blond artist on the desk who glanced at him.

He didn't stop until they're faces were practically close to each other, causing the younger male to glare with his face dusted with pink.

Apparently, they were interrupted by screams and shouts outside. They both turned round; staring at the window, before exchanging glances. After, they walked up to the window, Sasori opening it for them to see what was going on.

Confused looks was plastered onto their faces and they once more, exchanged glances.

Millions of young teenage shinobi, mostly girls, were screaming and swooning when they saw the two artists in the window. Many of them wearing shirts with 'SasoDei' written on it with hearts and pictures of them together. Some of them were shouting and giving angry looks at them. Both of them were able to hear one of them say 'What's wrong with you two? This goes against my perfect ship!"*.

Sasori looked at his blond partner. "Does this mean we're a couple?"

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

After that, Kakuzu had been the one to confess first despite Hidan's advice on how to get it over and done with. Sasori and Deidara still wondered how the others didn't hear the screams of the fans last night but had guessed it was just a hallucination from being too tired. Later that previous night, the blond artist had asked the puppet out with support from Konan. Kisame and Itachi were still inseparable, Zetsu and Tobi had mischievously began posting photos of romantic moments between Pein and Konan on the fridge all the while still having 'romantic' moments as well.

And no…Pein never managed to gain the amount of respect he deserved from his subordinates EVER again.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././

**PHEW! FINISHED :D Tell me if the ending was too sappy cuz after all; still a noob on romance ^^ Also I apologize for the lazzyyy ennddinngg T^T WHY MUST I BE LAZY?**

**And yes, Pein never received respect or was seen as a major leader anymore. ^w^ At least he gained…uh friends? (And Konan ewe)**

**1. Haters gonna hate. Anyway, they're obviously fans who pair Sasori and Deidara with other people or pair them with OCs. I like people to know that we don't all pair the same pairings and that we are THERE. So if I want people to do that, then shouldn't I do it too? :3 It's just acknowledgement!**

**NOW TIME TO REPLY TO REVIEWS ON MY STORIES AND POST REVIEWS ON OTHERS ^^**


End file.
